<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's go crazy by nasabasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907336">let's go crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa'>nasabasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Help, M/M, Multi, Smut, goddamnit this is my biggest section</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POLY OR MULTI CLUSTERFUCK IT'S EVERYONE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aeleus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Braig (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Dilan (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Even (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Isa (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Luxord (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sfw- axel/lea-saix/isa [pregnancy headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Um... 🥺 can u please do some pregnancy headcanons for Axel/Lea &amp; Saix/Isa ?? Srry if I'm asking too much haha... thank u ❤️❤️💕"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh i really fuckin hate pregnancy. it grosses me out really bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Axel/Lea</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Axel is confused but honestly the idea grows on him; at first being very confused and becoming very happy with the fact that he’s going to have a kid with you. Axel slowly becomes insanely possessive over this, but what else are you to do with no emotion</li>
<li>If you’re in the organization, he’s going to get you out of it; he can’t risk that. He makes sure you get out of the organization safely; if he can, he makes sure you get your heart back. If not, then that’ll come later. He’s going to get out of the organization too. </li>
<li>If you’re not in the organization, he makes an illusive promise that he’s going to be around more, until he comes back one day without this upside down tears. He explains later as Lea, but right now you’re his priority. </li>
<li>Lea almost freaking passes out, right then and there. He’s beyond overjoyed, yeah, but also, that’s terrifying to be responsible for a little human. He just got his heart back and now he’s gonna be a dad. Kinda stressful. Lea still gets possessive, but doesn’t start to stray into yandere territory like Axel would. </li>
<li>He makes sure you’re comfortable, watching over you closely while still giving you space; when you start showing, he cries. A lot. The first time he feels it kick? He’s bawling. </li>
<li>When the time gets closer for the baby to come, he lowkey is constantly panicky. When you start to get very close, hes practically in a constant panic attack. </li>
<li>When the baby does come, however, he calms down- freakishly so. He holds your hand through it if you have a traditional labor, if you have a c-section he still stays close by you, but when a nurse offers to show your insides to him, he could have passed out. Lea is very clingy afterwards, still giving you and baby space but making sure he’s still there; the first time he holds your baby, he cries and it’s a silent, happy cry- but he cries. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Saix/Isa</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Saix seems quite cold when you tell him, his eyes searching yours to make sure you’re not lying, before he slowly comes to terms with it; he isn’t mad or disappointed, but it’s not like he could feel anything at all. However, there is a possessiveness that takes him over once he hears the news. </li>
<li>If you’re in the organization, then you “have a strange, abnormal disappearance from the organization,”. Translation- Saix removed you for your own safety because he knows that will most definitely not boat with Xemnas. He finds you a safe place to stay and takes care of you. </li>
<li>If you aren’t in the organization, he visits you more often, becoming softer with you despite the absence of his heart that would actually help him through all of this. </li>
<li>Isa, on the other hand, breaks out a massive smile, carefully but tightly hugging you while kissing you passionately. Seriously, he’s very happy. Lightly stressed, but happy nonetheless. </li>
<li>Isa isn’t a hovercraft, he knows you can take care of yourself, but he offers to help you a lot and in the later months, gives you anything you might need. </li>
<li>He loves holding your belly, even when you were barely showing; holding onto your stomach while you sleep too. The first time the baby kicked, he was holding your stomach from behind while watching a movie together. He did not cry, he smiled like an absolute moron and held onto you more. If that was even possible. </li>
<li>Isa is very calm and attentive during your labor, holding you and letting you claw into his skin at any bit of pain, in a traditional labor, while if you had a c-section he literally gets curious. The nurse showed him where your rib cage was. You smacked him afterwards. Isa holds you close afterwards, being remarkably gentle while he holds onto you; he gives you your space but he loves staying beside you, especially now. When Isa held your baby for the first time, then he finally cried; a few tears, but crying nonetheless.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sfw- xemnas's little sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If Xemnas has a little sister (teenager), how would everyone treat her?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Xigbar tends to treat you with the kinda “weird brothers best friend who acts like your brother” attitude, watching out for you and being protective over you despite who your brother is- he’s adopted you as his sister as well </li>
<li>Xaldin doesn’t mind you- sometimes if you go on missions with him he tends to have less of a harsh attitude about everything, but still treats you similarly as he does with everyone else. If you like baking though he’ll let you help him</li>
<li>Vexen doesn’t find you annoying but if he ever feels like he’s babysitting you he’s gonna get grumpy- if you act similarly to how your brother used to act in the lab, he won’t mind you, as long as you help and don’t get in his way; he does secretly have a soft spot for you in the same way he does Zexion because of your age</li>
<li>Lexeaus doesn’t mind you, especially if you’re closer personality-wise to Zexion than Demyx, and you’re normally paired with him on missions, partially because of Xemnas’s doing, and he acts as a brother figure sometimes </li>
<li>Zexion and you are fairly close, partially from age and partially from the both of you being in the same situation after everything happened, and he regularly goes to you when he’s working on something with Vexen. He likes the council of someone closer to his age</li>
<li>Saix doesn’t really know what to think of you- you do your missions, normally with high success, you complete good reports, you don’t cause any trouble- he just finds it odd that there is a smaller Xemnas who answers to him. If you enjoy hanging out with him and are quiet, he’ll allow you to hang around him. </li>
<li>Axel tends to treat you similarly to Roxas, just not as close. You’ve been paired with him a few times when Lexeaus had a break and he was fairly kind and chill with you, he just talks a lot more than Lexeaus does. To be fair everyone accomplishes that.  </li>
<li>Demyx likes hanging out with you, but its always in the back of his head that if you’re Xemnas’s little sister, you have to have some physical strength while also having pull within the Organization. You enjoy playing games with him though. </li>
<li>Luxord is permanently banned from playing any type of card game with you- Via Xemnas. He doesn’t want his little sister being roped into a game of poker turned strip poker with a dude who is good with words. However, Luxord enjoys talking with you- he likes speaking with someone who has his wits matched. </li>
<li>Marluxia likes you well enough- he has tried to get friendly with you before- but he knows you have a strange power over him: you could get him eliminated in a heartbeat at the drop of a hat, but from how he knows you, you don’t seem like the Abigal Williams type. </li>
<li>Larxene- oh Larxene- could treat you one of two ways- she could get excited that there was another girl in the organization she could hang around, or she would have a personal vendetta against you because of your position of being higher in rank and strength than her while also having pull with half of the organization. </li>
<li>Roxas is very fond of you- he likes hanging out with you after missions and has invited you to go with Axel and Xion to have ice cream on the clock tower, which you’ve done a couple of times before with them. Roxas doesn’t think too much about you being Xemnas’s sister, other than that you look like him and share some of the same facial expressions. </li>
<li>Xion likes you a lot- you treat her with respect and despite what Vexen calls her, you don’t consider her a puppet. You know about her, you know about what she is- but that doesn’t mean you can’t treat her with respect. You like hanging out with her and on spotty missions, you’ve been paired with her. </li>
<li>Xemnas is protective over who you’re paired with- he watches over you and pays much more attention to you than he does anyone else in the organization, he also normally finds council in you, just to have some type of attachment to the absence of emotions. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sfw- braig-dilan-even-aeleus [human experimentation]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We know Ansem, and possibly the crew, experimented on people even before BBS. Let's say the members of the castle squad, except for sweet baby Ienzo because pre-BBS, find out that their crush is also a subject of experimentation. How would they each react when Ansem, their lord and boss, forbids them to confess to their crush? Who would listen begrudgibgly? Who would do it anyway? Would they do something else?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh... warning... human experimentation- you know, kh things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Braig</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Braig found out that you were part of the experiments when he went to annoy Ansem, as one does, and talk to him after he was done with the day; finding you alone in a lab was not part of that idea. </li>
<li>You flinched when he startled you, relaxing when you saw it was him, before running to him, asking him to take you out of the lab. </li>
<li>Ansem told Braig a couple of days before that you didn’t appreciate his advances to you, blatantly lying so that Braig would stay away from you. </li>
<li>Has Braig ever listened??? Nope; once he saw you, covering yourself in some towel that was in this lab, he was enraged, but stayed calm for your sake, taking note of your fear and clinging onto him. </li>
<li>He’s possessive and if a bitch wants to fight he’ll fight- you’re not gonna get hurt because of a blonde dude</li>
<li>He takes you out of the lab, silently sneaking around before you were far enough away from the castle for you to break down, clinging onto him even tighter while he silently comforted you. He leads you through the silent town before you were able to get to your sister’s house, still holding onto Braig.</li>
<li>Braig stayed with you, making sure that you were comfortable after everything that happened; Braig knew about the experiments, but if he knew it would have been on you, he would not have been as chill with it. </li>
<li>He confessed to you while you laid on his chest, calming yourself while he quietly talked, before you pulled him down for a rougher kiss, silently returning the feelings. Braig had a few choice… Actions with Anesem the next day. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan finds out after Braig told him about Ansem starting to act weird, seeming to stay much more private about the activities in his private lab, not even letting Ienzo sit in with him. </li>
<li>He didn’t think much of it at first, always finding Ansem to be a bit weird, before he noticed that he wasn’t able to see you as much as usual, and once he was discussing it with the other guardsmen, Ansem told him to stop trying to see you, that it would ruin his plans. </li>
<li>That was a foolish move on Ansem’s part; that was a bad idea to just tell one of the strongest men he had met that he wasn’t allowed to see someone he deeply cared about. </li>
<li>He ignored Ansem with every string in his being, finding you after a couple of days, pulling you aside with him in the gardens. </li>
<li>Dilan noticed that you seemed more bottled up, avoiding eye contact and wrapping your arms around yourself tightly before he pulled you in front of him, leading you to look at him by playing a finger under your chin. </li>
<li>He saw your tears in your eyes, threatening to stream down your face, before he gently asks you what had been going on, letting your walls break down to hold you against him </li>
<li>“Please, don’t take me back there! Don’t make me go back!” You sobbed into him, his rage only growing at seeing you in this state. </li>
<li>“I do not intend on doing so,” He quietly reassured you, kissing your forehead before taking you to your brother’s house, the rage bubbling over in him the next day. To say he exploded on Ansem is an understatement. He explained what he knew to your brother while you asked him to stay with you a little longer before you softly kissed him, returning the silent feelings between the two of you. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Even found out in the worst way he could have believed; Ienzo running to him, crying out of fear, telling Even that Ansem was doing something scary, clinging onto him while Even attempted to calm Ienzo down. Once Ienzo mentioned you, however, Even took it a little more seriously; he knew that experiments could sometimes scare Ienzo, but never like this. </li>
<li>Even kept it in mind, talking to Ansem the Wise about it, asking him if he knew what Ansem was doing. When Ansem the Wise told Even that he was being secretive about it, it caused him to start to get irritated at him; their work wasn’t to be hidden from each other. </li>
<li>Even noticed the way you began to coward away from Ansem, even with Even around, before Ansem mentioned in passing to EVen that any feelings he might of had for you should be dismissed.</li>
<li>That didn’t sit well with him, making Even want to find you more while he had an internal war about everything that he was beginning to learn. </li>
<li>The next time he saw you, he saw the distinct bruises of IV’s and the cuts around your wrist from something restraining you. That was the final straw for him, granted he had like three straws, directly asking you what had been going on after he was able to pull you into town, completely away from the castle, disguised as an errand for Ansem the Wise</li>
<li>You pulled yourself against him, resting your head against his chest in a direct attempt at a hug, his arms wrapping around you before he silently kissed your cheek, a soft comfort which admitted his feelings for you, for you to kiss him on his lips with a burning passion, as if you were afraid to lose him.</li>
<li>He listened to you, hearing your silent pleads for him to believe you, while he listened to everything. Even could get irritated, but it took a lot to actually make him wrathful, and this was it. This is what caused him wrath. </li>
<li>Even took you to your best friends house, telling her what had happened and apologizing to you for not noticing before; once he returned to the castle, however, that was when his wrath was fully shown.  </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus ends up finding out because he noticed you staying more away from everyone, wearing heavier and bigger clothes while staying away from him</li>
<li>He thought he did something wrong, quietly talking to Dilan about it, before Ansem overheard, telling Aeleus to stay away from you and that it was none of his concern</li>
<li>That did not sit well with anyone who heard that; Do you really think someone that Aeleus could literally snap in half would stop him? </li>
<li>He thought about it for a few more nights, thinking about your body language while also thinking about the sudden change in attire for you, taking note of your sudden abstances and fearful glances at Ansem. </li>
<li>Aeleus was able to pull you aside one night, asking you what had been happening, for you to break down and cling onto him for dear life, hastily telling him while he held onto you, wiping your tears and listening intently. </li>
<li>That also did not sit well with him; it infuriated him. It takes a lot for him to get actually livid, and seeing you like this was one of those things. </li>
<li>Aeleus took you away from the castle, leaving you with a close female friend that he knew was unknown to Ansem, making sure you’re safe before taking care of you gently; helping you around while he notes how many bruises and where iv’s were, while you clung onto him, his touch comforting and warm, a sudden and accepted change to how you had been feeling for the last few weeks. </li>
<li>He admitted his feelings to you while he helped you around, softly telling you before you pulled yourself to him, hugging him tightly and returning his feelings, finally feeling calm after the last few weeks that could only be described as hell. </li>
<li>Once he got to the castle, returning with your absence, his stoic demeanor was completely forgotten</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sfw- choosing vexen over xemnas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Second, (i think my ask got ate up, but I'm so glad that the first part went through at least), i do have an idea for you :3 what if a very interested xemnas was pursuing the reader, but that reader 100% is into vexen and chooses the icyboi over drop dead gorgeous (and the fucking SUPERIOR) xenmas? Vex has such a fixation and complex about ranks and yet you only have eyes for him"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li> Vexen is going to have an aneurysm- why would you choose him over the literal leader and superior of the organization? Why? Do you want him to get in trouble? Do you actually like him? Are you mad at Xemnas? What is happening??</li>
<li>But once it clicks, he’s very conflicted. Of course, he would love to be with you- but he also doesn’t want either of you to get hurt via Xemnas. He knows Xemnas is petty. </li>
<li>Xemnas is pretty blind to if you like Vexen. He just thinks it’s trivial to like someone under him, so he doesn’t believe it- until you deny him for Vexen. </li>
<li>He gets pissed, but, for now, he won’t be angry about it to either of you. It’s in the back of his mind that he can have you at any time he wants, with whatever it takes to have you. </li>
<li>But seriously Vexen is having a crisis- </li>
<li>Why in this world would you want to pick him over the superior who practically makes every decision that can affect if you’re alive or not? It also gives him a mini confidence rush but he’s still so confused. </li>
<li>Once you get a little farther in, he enjoys you immensely, but he still has it in the back of his head that the superior could go ballistic if he saw the two of you being affectionate, so he keeps you pretty private. </li>
<li>Xemnas is someone to keep your eye on, though, he gets what he wants if he really wants it.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. sfw- aeleus-dilan [injured s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Would you be so kind and punish me for this thought? How would the guards react when their s/o was injured (or worse) in an attack on the open street? (can be poly or seperate) Thank you."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Just from where Dilan was, he heard the commotion, but he didn’t think much of it; he knew you were normally at home around this time. </li>
<li>But when he saw you coming, he went to meet you, noticing the way you held your side in a strange way, a wave of concern taking over him when he saw your hand holding onto it</li>
<li>“Darling what happened?” Dilan hastily asked, pulling your weight to rest on him, his hand moving to move yours away from your side; a side of your shirt was cut while the sides were soaked through in blood, a cut only about four inches but deep</li>
<li>Before you could respond, he carried you into the castle, taking you to the somehow empty lab and sitting you on a table, grabbing a small medical kit; a fire of rage was held behind his eyes as he doused a cloth in alcohol </li>
<li>“There was a mugging,” you softly said, a hiss coming from your lips as the cloth rest against your wound, his eyes focused on the wound while he was silent.</li>
<li>“Was it you being mugged?” He lowly asked, his voice close to a growl </li>
<li>“No, it was a woman,” You softly said, “her son was with her.” </li>
<li>Dilan was silent while he cleaned your wound, seeming to know what to do, his mind going a million miles an hour, angry that you were hurt but proud of your bravery to protect someone you didn’t even know</li>
<li>Once your wound was wrapped and properly covered, he raised his eyes to yours, a deep emotion seeming to break through as he gently pressed his forehead against yours before kissing your nose, your soft giggle giving him a gentle comfort</li>
<li>“Who was it?” Dilan said again, the same cutting tone thick in his voice</li>
<li>“How would I know? I couldn’t see their face.” You quietly said, moving to hold his hand, quietly pausing before kissing him “I love you.” </li>
<li>“I love you too, my darling,” he said, his voice now soft, “I just want you safe.” </li>
<li>“I know, but I’ll be okay.” </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus didn’t hear any commotion from where he was in the house, not paying much attention until you came home, hearing a choked inhale from your crying before he rushed to you, seeing the stain on your sleeve while you hold onto it. </li>
<li>His silence held back the fear and concern of what happened, his hand moving to your arm, looking over your wound, his other hand moving to wipe away your tears, his eyes resting on the wound again; it wasn’t deep enough to warrant stitches, but it was deep enough to need to be urgently dealt with</li>
<li>Aeleus pulled you to the shared bathroom, lifting you on the bathroom counter, and wiping away your tears again. </li>
<li>“It’s alright, my sweet, I’m here,” he quietly said, kissing your forehead, before grabbing a first aid kit from a cabinet, “I’m going to take care of you.” </li>
<li>His gentle words slowly calmed you, his gentle touch cleaning your wound, your gaze meeting his as he smiled a reassuring smile</li>
<li>He worked on wrapping the wound, a rage hidden behind his eyes, looking over your clothes; your blouse was ripped on the shoulder as if someone tried to rip it off, your skirt was messily stretched out, and your knees had bruises across them. He knew what it looked like. He wished it wasn’t true; this had happened before- you just didn’t let it continue again. </li>
<li>“What happened?” Aeleus quietly asked, his hand resting on your hip, his blue eyes meeting yours</li>
<li>“A guy t-tried to…” you attempted, your voice cracking before he pulled you tightly against him, your soft sobs starting again, his gentle grip pulling you to calmness </li>
<li>“You don’t have to say it,” Aeleus quietly said, “I just need you to breathe, okay?” </li>
<li>You silently nodded, his arms wrapped securely around you, his whispers leading you to calm your nerves, his gentle rubs soothing your nerves- your panic slowly leaving you while your thoughts were consumed with him. </li>
<li>“I’ll take care of it, okay?” He reassured you, pulling away just enough to look you in your eyes, your silent nod reassuring him, “I’ll make sure. I love you.”</li>
<li>“I love you too,” Your hoarse voice quietly said, his soft lips touching yours while lulling you away from every fear and anxiety you held.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sfw- aeleus-dilan-even [tipsy s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If it's okay with you i'd like to request RGs castle crew (is that the consensus to call them that now? I primarily mean Dilan, Aeleus and Even but the rest is okay too) Reacting to their usually shy s/o being more openly affectionate and affection seeking when being tipsy/slightly drunk?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan finds it cute when you’re being your typical self- shyly holding his hand, blushing when you ask for a hug, or shyly kissing his cheek- anything which seemed to make him your protector he found cute </li>
<li>So he was very surprised to find a wine-drunk you clinging onto his arm for dear life once he returned home</li>
<li>Sure- normally when he comes home, you’ll both have a glass just to wind down but he’s not used to finding you like this </li>
<li>At first, he thought you were sick before he noticed the way your eyes seemed glazed over and dilated before he saw the wine bottle with a third gone</li>
<li>“What do you think you’re doing?” he chuckles before pulling you against his chest, kissing the top of your head</li>
<li>“Imma huggin’ you silly,” you lightly slurred before sloppily crashing your lips into his, his chuckle vibrating though you before he gently held onto you, using his chest as your stability</li>
<li><strike>you’re a lightweight </strike></li>
<li>When you finally pull away, still leaning against him and clinging onto him, his soft chuckle causing you to start giggling, nuzzling your face against his neck, for Dilan to lift you up to take you in the bedroom with him </li>
<li>“I think that’s enough for you tonight,” he gently told you, gently laying you down on the bed, sitting beside you while you rolled over to face him</li>
<li>“Dilan,” you whined, drawing out the “n” slowly for hin to cock an eyebrow at you</li>
<li>“Darling you drank one of the most tolerable drinks and you can’t even talk right,” He attempted to reason with you, resting against the headboard while you laid your head in his lap</li>
<li>You silently stared at him for a moment, before grabbing one of his hands and holding it to your mouth, licking his fingers gently before sucking on them gently</li>
<li>“Darling, you’re not sober right now don’t you dare”- </li>
<li>“I wanna suck you damnit”- </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus knew you were quieter, normally reading or writing to yourself, even when you were in public, you tended to simply stand close to him over holding onto him, purely out of your shyness which remained even while you were with him</li>
<li>So once you come home, after being with your friends who typically act the same as you do, flushed and handsy, he was worried until your friend followed you, holding onto your arm </li>
<li>“We played a drinking game and she… well, you don’t normally lose but she somehow did,” your friend explained before you moved to hold onto his arm, nuzzling your face against him.</li>
<li>“I’ll take care of her,” Aeleus assured her before she left, leaving him with a very clingy you. </li>
<li>“Will you let go of my arm for a moment?” He softly asked you, pulling your chin up to look at your face</li>
<li>Indudibly grumbling, you moved from his arm just to plant yourself against his chest, messily rubbing your hands over his chest while looking up at him with a pout</li>
<li>Sure, Aeleus had seen you drink before, but you were normally really good about not having too many drinks, being cautious and drinking water and eating- everything you could go to avoid getting the way you were now </li>
<li>“What?”</li>
<li>“You-are wearing too much,”  you slightly slurred, attempting to kiss his neck, ignoring the very obvious height difference </li>
<li>“You’re too drunk for that, doll,” he gently told you before pulling you to the couch before you assaulted his neck in kisses </li>
<li>“No, I’m not~”</li>
<li>“You almost never bring yourself to kiss me this much- yes you are,” Aeleus gently explained, trying to get you to stop kissing him and just lay against him until you chilled a little</li>
<li>you are not chill</li>
<li>“You’re wearing too much~”</li>
<li>“I’m wearing clothes. The normal amount of clothes.” </li>
<li>“Too much”-</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>oh god, bless this man- Even finds it so endearing when you shyly pull at his sleeve for affection or for you to ask for a kiss when you’re blushing- </li>
<li>So when you go to the lab, when it was only him there, he expected you to be quiet- not whining out his name just for you to wrap your arms around him from behind, tightly holding onto him </li>
<li>“Are you alright?” Even gently ask before your hands roam over his stomach, for him to pry your hands off of him and turn to face you- </li>
<li>Your devious grin gave him enough insight to tell him that you weren’t in your normal mood or state of mind, looking up at him before pecking his chin with a kiss </li>
<li>“I missed you~” you slightly slurred, pulling him back into a tight hug, resting your head against his chest for his hands to rest on your hips, watching you</li>
<li>Even’s eyes watch yours- you were not feverish, so you weren’t sick, you were not hurt physically, or else you wouldn’t of come down to the lab so you were- </li>
<li>“You’re drunk,” he finally deadpans, holding onto you before you peck his cheek, standing (attempting to) on your tiptoes to kiss his lips, letting him in on how much you had drank</li>
<li>“No~” you whine before he pulls you to sit with him in his chair, quietly laughing at your state, letting you sit in his lap while he attempts to make you stop feeling up his front</li>
<li>“Sweetheart, you taste of scotch you have been drinking,” he quietly reasoned just before you grabbed his face, pulling him down for you to kiss him, his hands holding you in place so you didn’t tip over, gently moving away once you let go of his face </li>
<li>“I think we should go to bed”- Even tried to reason with you again before you (attempted to) shove off his lab coat, just for him to snicker at your failed attempt, instead moving inside of his coat to feel his chest again while you moved to kiss his neck</li>
<li>“I think… that you’re hot.” You attempted to flirt with your boyfriend, his hands gently pulling you flush against him in an attempt to stop you from opening up his shirt. </li>
<li>“I think that you’re drunk.” Even finally sighed, picking you up and quietly carrying you to the shared room, noticing the way your eyes attempted to look over his body. </li>
<li>“Then I think… that you should… stop wearing so many clothes” </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sfw- aeleus-dilan-even [pregnancy announcement]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"hello lovely, it's been rough again lately, i could need something to cheer up again- how would Aeleus, Dilan and Even (seperately) react when their s/o tells them they're gonna be fathers?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus begins noticing a little while before you tell him that something is up- not large changes, but he notices little changes that normally wouldn’t happen</li>
<li>He notices the way you begin to buy more vitamins, something you rarely did, and the way you complained about being exhausted, even after not doing anything physically draining and having a peaceful nights rest the night before, it was strange but not completely alarming</li>
<li>Once he comes in one morning to find you sick in the restroom, he knew something was wrong- maybe a bug, maybe you ate something weird, maybe you had a severe migraine- but pregnancy was not his first thought</li>
<li>Yeah, you two weren’t against having kids, and that was the plan somewhere along the way, but he wasn’t expecting so soon- but he wasn’t complaining about so soon. It was something he was silently excited about in knowing that one day you would have a family, but he did not expect now. </li>
<li>Aeleus notices you acting a little more nervous than normal as if you were hiding something from him, calling your closest friend and staying secretive about what you were talking about, until he finally was able to lay down with you one night to confront you about it </li>
<li>“Love, has there been something troubling you?” He gently asks you once you lay down on his chest, his hands coming up behind your back to gently rub it. You knew he was going to ask soon, he always notices when you begin acting a little more different than usual. </li>
<li>“Not troubling me, I just need to tell you something and I’m not sure how,” You quietly said, barely audible as you snuggled closer into his chest, “there’s nothing wrong- just something sudden.” </li>
<li>“I will not have rage towards you, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” he reassures you, rubbing your back soothingly while you fidget on his chest with your fingers, feeling his heartbeat against you, a comforting rhythm as you knew you had to tell him now. </li>
<li>After a moment of silence and a deep breath, your heart racing with anxiety, you readjusted to where your head rested against his chest, close to his ear. </li>
<li>“You knocked me up,” you bluntly said, burying your face in his neck once the words came out. </li>
<li>“Excuse me?”</li>
<li>“You got me pregnant. You and I made a baby and it is in me.” </li>
<li>After another moment of silence, you feel him chuckle under you, nudging you to look at him while a soft smile reassured you, his lips gently touching yours, holding onto your body, gentle caresses speaking louder than his words. </li>
<li>“Then I am overjoyed, my love.”</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan tends to be silently observant, but he doesn’t notice the tiny changes that started happening a month or so after a very passionate night between the two of you </li>
<li>He noticed, however, that neither of you had gone to the store for feminine products and you had not held down your breakfast for a few days. </li>
<li>You insisted it must have just been a small bug, not thinking much about it until he pointed out that you haven’t needed feminine products recently- which is not a “you are pregnant” but it is a “whats going on” </li>
<li>So you took a pregnancy test, had a mini-panic attack, and somehow rearranged the entire living room out of stress, and finally sat down and breathed for a minute</li>
<li>You and Dilan were not planning on having kids, per se, but you two weren’t opposed to it. In fact, there had been small conversations of comfort between the two of you which confirmed you both wanted kids at some point, but you were both just winging it</li>
<li>So when he finally came home, the living room empty but completely rearranged, and the quiet absence of you very strange</li>
<li>Searching for you, he instead found the pregnancy test, as positive as it could be, and if he never had a heart attack this is the closest he’s ever gotten to one- for you to walk in from the bedroom</li>
<li>“I..I didn’t know you were going to be home this early,” you shyly said, avoiding his silent but intense gaze, “I wanted to tell you in person first.”</li>
<li>“So you are actually pregnant?” He quietly asked before glancing back down at the test, his own rare anxiety seeming to take over him</li>
<li>“Yes,” you quietly said, as if the word was a cue, he moved over to you, gently cupping your jaw, kissing your lips firmly and sweetly, holding your hips, to pull away from you and meet his violet eyes and smile, a certain softness taking over his gaze</li>
<li>“Are you tearing up?” you softly asked, gently wiping away a stray tear, gently cupping his cheek, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he kept watching you intently. </li>
<li>“Did you expect me not to?” he chuckled, pulling you into a tight embrace, “Our child.”</li>
<li>“Our child.” </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>To say that Even is not observant would be wrong, he knows the typical you and your typical health, but he is by no means obsessive over your health </li>
<li>Even tends to notice your cycle and whatnot, knowing the way your mood changes and he knows that you don’t typically get sick</li>
<li>So when you came to him after you’ve been feeling ill, he was surprised but he knew what to do: make sure you go back to rest, make sure you have enough fluids, and whatnot.</li>
<li>Going through a list of everything to figure out what caused your in and out sickness, it was somehow never obvious to him: you were around no one who was sick, you had not eaten anything out of the ordinary, you had no food-borne illness- nothing seemed to make sense to him while he attended to your nauseated state until- Oh. </li>
<li>You both shared an anniversary… er… celebration about two months ago- a very passionate anniversary to say the least</li>
<li>One thing Even told you in one of your very late nights “I can’t sleep talk to me until I pass out”  is that he did want kids at some point- he loved kids even if he didn’t come across as being that way. The idea of having kids with you was an idea of his that seemed ideal </li>
<li>Once you were able to lean against him, sitting up and sipping on a sports drink, dozing in and out of sleep, Even brought his idea up to you. </li>
<li>“Have you thought about that you could possibly be in the early stages of pregnancy?” He calmly asked you, gently rubbing your back while you laid your head on his shoulder</li>
<li>“Well that’s not the first thing I think of when I’m hurling over the toilet, but I can’t say it’s not true.” you hoarsely said, thinking about what he asked you</li>
<li>You had missed a cycle, but that was not very uncommon every once in a while, so you did not think much of it until a couple of days ago-  when you did a pregnancy test, but didn’t think much of it when you missed one day of spending your morning losing your breakfast, but now you got it- you were pregnant. </li>
<li>“What do you mean by that, sweetheart?” </li>
<li>“I took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago,” you calmly explained, “It was positive but I didn’t think much of it until now.”</li>
<li>Leaving for a moment to look at the test you had in your bedside table, he looked over it. It was not a faulty one, and everything was adding up</li>
<li>“So you are pregnant, you just forgot?” Even lightly laughed, pulling you against him. </li>
<li>“Yeah, I guess I did.”</li>
<li>To say he cried was an understatement- this dude was so happy and overjoyed, gently kissing you everywhere he could</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. sfw- aeleus-dilan-even [twin preg. announcement]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aaaaahh lovely, that was heartwarming (everything recently, no need to specify) Sooo, lovely, now that the boys know they will be fathers.. how would they react when they get told it'll be twins?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus was already overjoyed when he found out you were pregnant- a soft gentleness taking over your relationship as you got further along in your trimesters</li>
<li>Even would sometimes bring you things, being a friend of yours, while Aeleus was at the castle, making sure you were feeling alright</li>
<li>In a stretch between doctors appointments, Even visited you, noticing that your bump was larger than he thought was normal for one baby, pointing this out to you </li>
<li>So once you went back to the doctor, you were concerned, but only slightly so- it didn’t seem too wrong even if your bump was larger</li>
<li>Then you were told you were having twins</li>
<li>You returned home, Aeleus already home, waiting on you to return from your appointment, meeting you at the door, gently kissing you</li>
<li>“Did everything go well?” He quietly asks, cradling your cheek in his hand</li>
<li>“Yes,” you gently kissed his lips, “I have some news though.”</li>
<li>“Yes?”</li>
<li>“Its twins.” You quietly said, smiling, his hands gently resting on your hips, his eyes widening at this, before his soft smile came though, gently kissing you while he moved his hands to your bump </li>
<li>“I love you,” Aeleus mumbled against your lips, kissing you once again. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan noticed your bump seemed to be large- despite not knowing much about pregnancy- for how it was not close enough for the baby to be born, but didn’t think much of it. </li>
<li>He mentioned it in passing, gently kissing your forehead before he left for the day</li>
<li>“I’ll see today, I’ll tell you,” You reassured him, kissing him before he left, moving to gather your things, before leaving for an appointment. </li>
<li>You had a feeling it wasn’t one baby; you knew the bump was large for your week, but you also considered that it just might be a big baby</li>
<li>So once you went to the doctor, they also noticed it, and you brought up your idea, just for it to be soon confirmed- you were not having one baby- you were having two</li>
<li>You were overjoyed, knowing that you were having two children for some reason bringing about a new softness to you</li>
<li>ONce Dilan came home, you immediately greeted him in butterfly kisses, his hands gently holding onto you while you both gently kissed</li>
<li>“What has you in such a good mood?” he quietly asks, watching your smile before you moved his hands to your stomach </li>
<li>“Well,” you quietly start, before deciding to lead him to the couch to sit with him, then continuing, “it’s not one baby.”</li>
<li>He silently stared at you, raising an eyebrow at the way you said it before softly chuckling</li>
<li>“So how many is it then?”</li>
<li>“Two. We’re having twins,“You smiled, gently kissing his cheek before he pulled you to his lips, his hands gently holding your bump before he rested his forehead against yours, softly chuckling at your blunt delivery as it set in- the two of you were having two kids </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Even was watching your health, knowing that this was your first kid, his concern for the health of the baby and your health constantly in mind, and noticing the size of your bump despite that as far as the two of you knew, it was one baby. </li>
<li>He stayed up to date on your doctor visits, making sure everything was alright for you and being cautious of… everything </li>
<li>So once you came back from your most recent visit, he was waiting on you, attempting to not get anxious but still got anxious, awaiting whatever news you had about your child </li>
<li>He met you at the door, kissing your cheek sweetly, his hands finding their way to your hips, asking you how you were, how the baby was, how you are feeling- a million questions you were now used to for his concern </li>
<li>“There’s some news,” you gently said before kissing his lips- his soft lips pressing against yours in a low hum. </li>
<li>“And what is the news?” He asked shakily, his eyes heavy with an anxiety </li>
<li>“It’s good news, calm down,” you gently reassured him, holding onto his tense shoulders, gently rubbing them for him to relax. His tenseness slowly dissipated, his forehead resting against yours, his eyes focused on yours </li>
<li>“We’re having twins,” you softly said after a moment of silence, his eyes widening and a smile gracing his face, his lips crashing into yours, a soft moan coming from your lips while he held onto your hips. </li>
<li>Pulling back, you saw a softness that was rare from his eyes, a soft smile across his lips.</li>
<li>“I love you.” </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sfw- aeleus-dilan-even [preg. first movements]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love your writing so much, you are so talented! Please may I request how Dilan, Even and Aeleus would react to feeling their child/children's first movements when their s/o is pregnant? 💛"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus was helping you shower, you use him as balance while he helped you wash your back and legs, gently kissing your neck while he did so, his lips tickling your neck softly. </li>
<li>His hands gently held your stomach, gently directing you to face him, his smile was a rarity that you got to see in moments like this; a softness while he gazed at you</li>
<li>The baby tended to move while you (attempted) to sleep, so you didn’t expect it to move much right now, it hadn’t moved too much anyway- until one particularly hard kick brought Aeleus’s attention moving back to your stomach</li>
<li>“Was that the baby?” Aeleus quietly asked, his eyes meeting yours while the water gently rolled off your skin, a radiance coming from you</li>
<li>“Yes; he normally only moved while I slept,” you said, the baby moving once again, Aeleus focusing on the movement he felt, “I think that means he likes your touch.”</li>
<li>He smiled for the rest of the day- uncontrollably </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan is holding your stomach when he first feels the baby kick; Dilan likes holding onto you while you head and he rests his head on your shoulder or lays back, but he did this before you were pregnant </li>
<li>This time his head was resting against your shoulder, you reading a book, your back pressed to his chest while he held onto your stomach </li>
<li>The baby was kicking earlier in the day when Dilan was gone, but once it kicked his time, Dilan lifted his head off of your shoulder, looking at you to figure out if he even felt anything or not </li>
<li>“What was that?” He asked before the baby kicked again, his attention completely focused on your stomach. </li>
<li>“The baby kicking,” you softly said, kissing his cheek, looking at the softness in his violet eyes before he turned and gently kissed you, a smile across his lips while he moved to nuzzle against your neck again, gently murmuring an “I love you,” against your skin.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Even was helping you cook, slightly paranoid of you hurting yourself while you finished up, his hands coming around you to gently kiss your cheek, his hands moving from your hips to your hands, turning you to kiss you</li>
<li>“I love you, I love both of you,” He gently said, his eyes locked on yours before he gently pressed his lips against yours before his hands moved to rest on your stomach.</li>
<li>“I love you, too,” You softly giggled at his softness, kissing his jaw before he continued to pepper kisses across your face, one hand cupping your cheek before he kissed your lips again</li>
<li>While you both kissed, he felt the baby move, your soft laugh at his surpised expression when he pulled away causing him to smile more than he already was</li>
<li>“I think that’s him telling you he loves you too,” You softly said, reaching up to kiss his cheek</li>
<li>To say he cried is an understatement.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sfw- aeleus-dilan-even-ienzo [brotherly misunderstanding]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The members of the castle squad happen to catch their S/O meeting up with a stranger and being quite friendly and affectionate with him (hugs, kisses on cheek, and tame stuff) Who gets jealous immediately and storms over? Who investigates on their own? Who gives their S/O time to explain things before mentioning the meeting? How do they react to the stranger being introduced to them as their S/O's brother?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan knew that you were going to see your brother at some point, but you never told him when as it just didn’t cross your mind, so he was expecting it he just didn’t know who he was expecting</li>
<li>That being said, when he saw you hugging and kissing another man on the cheek on the sidewalk of a shopping street, his first instinct was to storm over there, before remembering that this could be your brother- but he stayed cautious </li>
<li>Dilan watched you for a few seconds longer before deciding this had to be your brother, simply watching the body language between the two of you, before noticing both of you had the exact same eye color and hair color.</li>
<li>You called Dilan over, introducing Dilan to your brother while you saw that there was a small bit of jealousy that left Dilan’s eyes once you three began talking</li>
<li>“So tell me, did you get jealous at first?” You teased when your brother left to get something quickly, looking at the small bit of blush that threated to taint Dilan’s cheeks</li>
<li>“No, of course not.”</li>
<li>“Uh-huh. You got jealous when I pet the dog too long, Dilan.”</li>
<li>“Absolutely not.”</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus didn’t know your brother was even coming to visit you, but when he saw another man at your house, he was more confused than anything</li>
<li>He knew all of your friends, namely because you adopted him into your friend group, so he just didn’t recognize him, but he wasn’t necessarily jealous</li>
<li>Partially because you had an absolutely massive hickey on the side of your neck- but anyway. </li>
<li>He walked behind you, his hands resting on your shoulders, you sitting in the chair he typically sat in where your back was to the door, gently greeting you with a forehead kiss</li>
<li>“Aeleus! Yeah, this is my partner, Aeleus,” You excitedly explained to the man across from you, who was attempting to not be intimidated by Aeleus’s size, “Aeleus, this is my brother.” </li>
<li>Aeleus said a silent hello, occasionally joining the conversation before heading to your bedroom to change out of his guard uniform. </li>
<li>“You didn’t tell me he was the size of a house.” He heard your brother say followed by your laugh, Aeleus chuckling to himself while he changed out of his uniform to join you again.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>You had somehow told everyone but Even that your brother was coming to visit you- which heavily confused him, especially when you asked him if he was excited to meet “him”</li>
<li>He finally figured out what you meant when you met up with a man at a cafe the two of you were meeting at, his hug lifting you off the ground while you giggled, Even watching the way you hugged him back with the same intensity. </li>
<li>“That’s either a family member or a friend of hers; she wouldn’t blatantly flirt with another man in front of me,” was Even’s train of thought before walking over to the two of you</li>
<li>You introduced Even with excitement before he could ever get a word out, his hand wrapping around your waist while the two of you held a conversation, your brother locking eyes on the hand around your waist before resuming eye contact with you. </li>
<li>When your brother left to use the restroom, Even finally spoke up after finishing his coffee.</li>
<li>“Who is he, angel?” He asked, a tint of teasing underlying in his words- he figured out through your conversation, but he wanted you to realize you never told him.</li>
<li>“My brother? I told you… oh, wait…” you trailed off, a blush covering your cheeks, “Did I forget to tell you he was my brother?” </li>
<li>“Yes. yes, you did.”</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ienzo found himself a little paranoid when he saw you speaking and hugging a man on the main street before leading him around the area</li>
<li>Ienzo trust you, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get a little insecure about your relationship, if he’s doing good enough or if he’s accidentally pushed you away, and you both have a lot of little talks about this</li>
<li>While those talks seem to help, right now he didn’t know what to think; of course, he was jealous, he didn’t know this man</li>
<li>Amidst his worrying, you came up to him, grabbing his hand and snapping him out of his thoughts his eyes (eye? Can he see out of his hair?) to meet yours, his thoughts causing him to miss everything you just told him</li>
<li>“You wanna come?”</li>
<li>“Come where?”</li>
<li>“With my brother and me to go eat; I want you two to meet each other,” You said with a smile, holding his hand tighter now as all of his worrying thoughts fell away before he smiled at you. </li>
<li>“I’d love to.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. sfw- aeleus-dilan-even-ienzo [brotherly misunderstanding ii]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh my, now imagine how thing might turn out if S/O and their brother look nothing alike! That could lead to big trouble, with the more jealous folks-"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan gets jealous but he’s still very straightforward; he’ll just ask you who the dude you were with was, a sharpness in his tone before you told him who it was</li>
<li>Dilan takes a minute to think about it, making sense as you would have been all over him if it was anything other than your brother who was more than Dilan </li>
<li>He also finds it funny that you two look nothing alike; total opposite hair colors, before he got over his petty jealousness. </li>
<li>Dilan gets jealous but he’s passive-aggressive jealous. He’ll still just ask who it was. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>While Even tends to be more insecure, he still has trust that if the dude even was someone like a friend of yours, you would set down the boundaries between the two of you</li>
<li>That being said it did not sit well with Even that you hugged him for a little too long in his book, the man spinning you around before putting you down, still holding onto you.  </li>
<li>Even won’t walk up to you and interrupt the two of you, but that night he’ll passively-aggressively hint at that he saw you, starting a hickey on your neck while you piece together his insinuations</li>
<li>When you tell him it was just your brother, he gets a tad embarrassed at his attitude but continues his work on your neck- telling you that the two of you look nothing alike. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus notices you with someone who he can’t tell who they are, but he tends to ignore it, knowing you tended to have more male friends </li>
<li>That being said, you also had a hickey on your neck which was only from a few nights ago and you still walked with faint soreness from that night</li>
<li>He still asks about who you were with, just with less stress about who it was; Aeleus trust you with your friends, no matter how close you two get {also everyone is intimidated by him so they don’t try anything}</li>
<li>When he hears it was your brother, it makes sense; the way the two of you acted around each other and the way you looked at each other was not anything close to what the two of you acted like. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ienzo gets jealous, partially from not understanding really why he’s feeling this way, but he knows you wouldn’t have been so friendly in public… right?</li>
<li>That being said, it sticks with him until the end of the day, when he’s finally able to ask you who you were with earlier in the day; saying he found it odd that you were only with one person</li>
<li>When you explain to him that it was your brother, he was skeptical at first because of how different the two of you looked, bringing it up to you</li>
<li>Once you explain that your parents look totally different, your brother taking after your mother and you after your father, he begins to see it, before you tease him about him getting jealous over your brother.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. sfw- even-ienzo [being helpful]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My feelings for the our favorite former Organization scientists have returned... Randomly. For literally no reason. Would you mind doing something with Even and Ienzo (separate of course) with an S/O who has trouble believing in themselves? Particularly an S/O with academic pursuits? Thank you very much. :)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Even tends to be harsher with his criticism in academic pursuits, however, he tends to notice if you’re having trouble believing in yourself, commenting if he sees progress in anything you are working on </li>
<li>He also can tweak his criticism for it to not scare you from your academic pursuits, making sure that he’s encouraging you to not stop, but seriously he tends to just be callus</li>
<li>If you tell Even that you’re not super confident in what you do, he helps you through your personal unconfidence, but he will still stay truthful- making you understand where you could improve while still remaining supportive</li>
<li>Honestly, if you were not his absolute adorable dear, he would go in, but he loves you so he won’t. He’s aware he is critical- or he’ll start mumbling and go over his own head</li>
<li>If you start going into a place of “I can’t do this; I know I can’t” when he knows you’re just being critical, he’ll help you through it, gently reminding you that even if you fail, you’re learning anyway. (unless you’re in the american education system but you’re not you’re a DISNEY BABY ALRIGHT IM JUST ANGRY-)</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Literally Ienzo is so sweet with everything he does, including encouraging you through your academics; offering to help you and to teach you what you need</li>
<li>If he doesn’t know it, he has a book that knows it; he will work with you with everything, keeping up with the books you’ve been reading, helping you through tough spots, sometimes asking Ansem the Wise if he knows about it. </li>
<li>Literally- he is so sweet with everything he does, making sure you’re being healthy and gentle with yourself while still making sure you are not underestimating yourself. </li>
<li>Will also talk things out with you that you don’t understand, working through little hiccups in your work and explaining them </li>
<li>Getting too stressed? He will pull you aside and reassure you that it’s okay to take rest, gently helping you to a stopping place before whisking you away to relax against him, and the next day he helps you work through a plan so you can stay as destressed as possible.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. sfw- even-ienzo [grad school]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"AH I'M THE ACADEMIC IENZO/EVEN ANON. THANK YOU! ALSO I GOT INTO AT LEAST TWO GRAD (Ph.D.) PROGRAMS SO APPARENTLY THEY WERE ABLE TO HELP ME!!!!! I'M GONNA BE A RESEARCHER AFTER ALL! uhhh... if you don't mind, would you mind writing their reactions to an S/O getting into college/grad school? (NSFW is totally optional, up to you) Thank you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>This is one of the few times Even is truly ecstatic. Sure, a successful experiment gives him satisfaction with a smile and you being you makes him happy, but it’s rare that he’s truly ecstatic. </li>
<li>Literally his face hurt from smiling too much from his previous lack of regular smiling. </li>
<li>He’ll literally pick you up and spin you around, holding you against him while smiling ear to ear at you. Seriously. Ienzo has no idea what the actual hell just happened. </li>
<li>After this, Even will not shut up at all. He wants to know everything- what your plan is, what you’ll be doing, how you’re going to do it-</li>
<li>You know those little twinkles in anime when a character is really happy? 100% Even at this very moment. </li>
<li>Even is all in all very proud of you; he watched you work your way to it and now gets to see the fruits of that. He’s gonna kiss you to high heaven too. </li>
<li>Also he likes to… celebrate in other capacities if you’re up for it ;) to make up for lost time when you were studying ;) </li>
<li><em>Wink wink wink</em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Literally. He. is. So. happy. </li>
<li>Ienzo doesn’t even hug you he just straight up kisses you to the point where you’re pretty sure you got bruised lips now.</li>
<li>He’s smiling and congratulating you and just seriously He Is HAPPY. </li>
<li>You are getting kisses everywhere on your face. He is relentless. He is going to kiss you every single second he gets. </li>
<li>Then he hugs you. He holds you against him tightly, hugging you as close to him as possible, quietly telling you in your ear how proud of you he is and how much he wants you to know that. </li>
<li>You have your #1 and he is going to continue being your #1 with supporting you. He wants to know if you need anything- </li>
<li>Books, research, ramen, snuggles- whatever you need he’ll get for you. Even if anything you need is just a quiet afternoon of random naps and light reading. </li>
<li>Ienzo is seriously so happy that he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. But you know… You could help with that ;).</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. sfw- even-ienzo [kitten in a lab]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can we have Ienzo and Even reacting to their S/O who brings their tiny kitten to the lab? Said tiny kitten is a typical kitten; freaking crazy. Thank you. :)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Ev</b>en</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Oh my god</em></li>
<li>You did <em><b>what</b></em>?</li>
<li>Even is going to freak for a good 10 minutes about lab safety and how there should not be a kitten inside of the lab</li>
<li>But he’s also going to have a soft spot. Until the cat attempts to jump on everywhere and claws down his leg</li>
<li>The kitten is given an area to play with some shoelaces that Even had for some reasons- </li>
<li>But the kitten wants his bangs. </li>
<li>The kitten goes for the bangs. </li>
<li>The kitten was placed in time out again. </li>
<li>Once Even starts to get stressed out, he goes and sits with the kitten, playing with it to calm himself down while he deals with the little ball of fluff. 10 out of 10 fluffy adorableness. </li>
</ul>
<p>Ienzo</p>
<ul>
<li>Look, Ienzo loves kittens as much as he possibly can, but why did you bring it into the lab?</li>
<li>He’s not going to give you a speech but… it is a little adorable demon who, if he holds it, it bats at his hair and has almost clawed his eye. </li>
<li>Ienzo is good at distracting the kitten whenever he cans with just soft pets, but he also doesn’t appreciate the random bites from the kitten. </li>
<li>The kitten only calms down after it is given a spare cardboard box. </li>
<li>It likes to lunge at Aeleus’s feet. </li>
<li>Aeleus does not appreciate it but finds it adorable. </li>
<li>Ienzo starts cuddling the kitten in his lab coat with it in his pocket. It finally calmed down while becoming a little ball of purrs. Very adorable.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. sfw- isa-lea [being dads]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Um sorry if I disturb you by any chance but can I request a Isa and Lea fluff from the post of the pregnancy and how do the skill levels of parenthood go for them cause god I need some fluffy stuff of mah boi’s 😔😔😔 also when either Roxas and xion come around to see there kid"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Isa</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Isa is prepared. He dealt with 13 morons for 10 years, he can figure out how to parent a child, who he loves, for their life. </li>
<li>Isa takes it upon himself to do a lot of the “two months in” work; you already had the baby, he’ll do anything he needs to so that you can rest. </li>
<li>He’s excited about it too- he gets to help you raise the little person the two of you made, having you alongside him</li>
<li>Seriously. He knows what to do most of the time, and if not, he literally takes the time to practically reverse engineer what happened and why- he’s super gentle with everything he does so they don’t fear, they learn. </li>
<li>He lets Roxas and Xion hang out with his kid, regularly making sure his kid is well and comfortable if he ever lets them babysit. </li>
<li>Xion is the favorite with trust though. He trust her more to not encourage his child do make a stupid decision. They sneak in sea salt ice cream. They think Isa doesn’t know, but he KNOWS.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Lea</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Lea tries to be prepared- but honestly he’s just doing his best. And that’s fine. Because he’ll be patient with his child. </li>
<li>Lea is clingy to the baby, so he makes sure that you’re getting enough rest, so by proxy he’s ready to jump up and help at any time. But sometimes he will sleep through the baby crying- he sleeps like a rock. </li>
<li>But he’s excited to learn!! He wants to make sure that you’re feeling comfortable, and if you need me time, then he’s more than happy to whisk away your child for an hour or two</li>
<li>Lea lets his kid mess up, but he won’t really get angry. He just… talks it out alongside you. He’s v chill. </li>
<li>Roxas and Xion??? Of course! They’re always welcome to see the kid, as long as you’re okay with it! </li>
<li>A lot of times, it’s all four of you together with the kid- Lea sneaks ice cream to the kid the earliest he can.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. sfw- organization xiii [homicidal child]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How scared were some of org members were (accroding to part two of s/o turning into child because of heartless) to hear and actually and hear tiny foot steps, a little girl 2.10 feet running around with Xaldin spear chasing luxord around? Like we need to know who was impressed, horrified and proud"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Xemnas</em> is trying to ignore it but Xigbar told him and he is now proud and chuckling. </p><p><em>Xigbar</em> is laughing his ass off and proud, and refuses to intervene </p><p><em>Xaldin </em>gave you the spade. Thinks it’s hilarious and disappeared after giving it to you, shows up later as if nothing happened. </p><p><em>Vexen</em> was told by Zexion that you had a spade, came to check on you, was horrified but didn’t have the motivation to stop you. </p><p><em>Lexaeus</em> was horrified, impressed that you could pick up a spade, and took it away from you. </p><p><em>Zexion</em> found it horrifying that you could balance a spade and chase someone but didn’t really intervene.</p><p><em>Saix</em> is avoiding intervening because he thinks that it’s hilarious. Luxord didn’t give him a sufficient mission report. Pay back. </p><p><em>Axel </em>is in the grey area and has been immobilized by laughing so hard. KInda intervenes in convincing you to give back a spade. but you can continue chasing Luxord. </p><p><em>Demyx</em> is horrified that you’re even doing this, but fails in convincing you to stop. </p><p><em>Luxord</em> is being chased and is somehow proud, horrified, and impressed. </p><p><em>Marluxia</em> is in the grey area and is literally acting as if there is nothing happening. Does not intervene. </p><p><em>Larxene </em>impressed and proud, encouraging you to continue, before you moved to chasing her. Something about short haired blondes. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Proud and acting like they don’t see it because it’s hilarious- Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia</p><p>Proud and not intervening because it’s hilarious- Xigbar, Axel, Larxene</p><p>Gave you the spade and is refusing to intervene- Xaldin</p><p>Horrified but not moved enough to help- Vexen, Zexion</p><p>Horrified but impressed you somehow got the spade- Lexaeus, Demyx</p><p>Is being chased and is somehow all three- Luxord</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sfw- organization xiii [child s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it okay we get a continuations of how the slient wild (war) child terrorizing their caretakers, but they actually say something which is surprising to them because cute gremlin was very quiet for the whole week and they mange somehow to use their magic. After the week is up they tell s/o once they are back to normal how much a little adorable and slient demon they was. With the same cast with III ,II and V, Vii added in. Please if you can?  I forgot to add to the previous I sent about s/o turning into a child who is wild and slient, when they finally calms down or goes to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Xemnas</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xemnas kept you with him for the entire week, refusing to let you out of his or Saix’s sight after you attempted to steal Xaldin’s lances, and he just gave it to you because he deemed Luxord too loud, so there was a gremlin child with a lance running around. </li>
<li>The lance was three times your size but that didn’t stop you it’s a knife stick</li>
<li>Xemnas found it normal that you were silent; you typically were more on the reserved side, you know, when you were an adult; however, when your child self muttered out a quiet “dumbass” at what Demyx did, he struggled to keep his stoic composure. </li>
<li>You remembered how to use your magic in .3 seconds and Xemnas cut that in the bud; no attacking anyone with magic or else- there was nothing to that “or else” but it’s the principle of it</li>
<li>You fall asleep on his chest while he was gazing at kingdom hearts, your hands balled into little fist and clinging onto the drawstrings of his coat. Xemnas found it absolutely adorable. </li>
<li>Xemnas holds it over your head when you become normal, while Xaldin told you if you wanted to impale Luxord with a lance, you were more than welcome to. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Xigbar</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xigbar honestly kept forgetting you, 1/10 stars would not rec. as silent child babysitter; your silent demeanor causing him issues whenever you stole someone’s weapons, Larxene being your main target, just for you to hide with a dagger that you found absolutely hilarious for whatever reason. </li>
<li>Larxene did not appreciate it in the slightest but you are very good at hiding so she would forget until you would attempt to throw it at the wall. </li>
<li>Xigbar kept you with him under his coat a lot of the time, encouraging you to mess with his space magic opposed to your own, distracting you from hurting yourself. </li>
<li>You finally spoke in the middle of a meeting, staring at Axel the entire time, blatantly saying “you’re a red hedgehog,”, leaving an offended Axel and Xigbar attempting to not die laughing. </li>
<li>You fell asleep shortly after that, curled up in his lap, holding onto his hand while the meeting finished. </li>
<li>Xigbar teases you relentlessly for your demonic behavior while you were also being adorable; Larxene and Axel are still a little peeved. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Xaldin</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xaldin didn’t sign up for this. He did not ask for his lovely darling to become a terrorizing, silent child who fancied attempting to use magic on other members when they got too loud. It was funny though. </li>
<li>You were sitting in his lap when you deemed Luxord too loud, stealing his cards and running back to curl up in Xaldin’s lap, your little demonic smile only visible to him while Luxord was defeated.</li>
<li>You stayed with Xaldin, his side eye enough to keep you in check, while you silently walked about your day beside him, holding onto his hand, skipping around. </li>
<li>He was able to keep you from hurting anyone with your magic, but you still decided to attempt to steal his lances. He did not let you steal his lances. </li>
<li>You passed out after having a sugar high, after eating a lot of xaldin’s cookies, falling asleep on the couch, just for Xaldin to pick you up and carry you to bed; that didn’t go without your sugar high self yelling “PIRATE” at Xigbar before you passed out. </li>
<li>Xaldin teases you about it, asking you periodically if Xigbar is a pirate, while you blush at your week of being a hellbent child. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Vexen</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Vexen has taken care of a silent child, Ienzo/Zexion, but not a silent demon child who keeps using the lab as a shield (heh) from an irritated member whose weapon you’ve stolen. </li>
<li>He keeps you in one seat in the lab so you don’t decide to taste a test tube. However, he didn’t stop you from using magic. He just… doesn’t care. </li>
<li>Vexen kept you relatively well, keeping you from performing your own experiments, while also making sure you stop terrorizing other members. Not for their sake; he wants to be left alone. </li>
<li>You finally spoke whenever vexen was speaking with Xemnas; simply saying “You’re wrong,” and shoving a lab report in Vexen’s hands, walking off to find another book</li>
<li>You then proceed to pass out between the few bookshelves in the lab, Vexen finding you and wrapping you in a lab coat, placing you in his chair before falling asleep with you in his lap</li>
<li>When you got back to normal, Vexen teases you about being “lab-ridden”, still reminding you that you even corrected him as a child. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Lexaeus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>You lived on his shoulders, Lexaeus keeping you there so that he knew where you were- he towered over you before, but now he was a giant over you</li>
<li>You say with him most of the time, clinging onto his leg or sitting in his arm, sometimes sneaking off to annoy Demyx, before returning to him. </li>
<li>You only used your magic to annoy Demyx a couple of times, before running back between Lexaeus’s legs, silently giggling before Lexaeus picks you up to keep you from distributing anyone else</li>
<li>You spoke at Zexion when he and Lexaeus were talking silently, saying “You have one eye” very matter-of-factly before just hiding behind Lexaeus’s leg. Zexion did not appreciate it. Lexaeus thought it was funny. </li>
<li>You fell asleep on top of him, your head against his, your arms wrapped around his neck, before he had to pry you off of him to rest you in his lap</li>
<li>Once you returned to normal, Lexaeus reminded you how adorable you were despite being a slight pain. He’ll still put you on his shoulders though. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Zexion</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Zexion kept you with him, normally ending up in the library to take you away from the lab, holding onto your hand to keep track of you. </li>
<li>You listened well enough, your silence matching his quiet nature, while you still decided it would be fun to attempt to steal a knife or too from Larxene. Knives are fun. </li>
<li>Zexion let you play with your magic in the library, making sure that there was a good guideline set of you can’t kill anyone because you are a child. </li>
<li>You fell asleep in Zexion’s lap while he was in the library, resting your head against his chest while he continued reading; however, he pulled his attention to you when you were being absolutely adorable like this</li>
<li>You woke up to Xigbar talking to him, your attention focused on him while you glared at him for interrupting your 5th nap of the day, grumpily saying, “You talk too much,” and falling back asleep.. </li>
<li>Zexion encourages you to nap on him after you return to normal; he finds it absolutely adorable when you nap on him. He still thinks it’s funny that the entire week you kept a knife of Larxene’s hidden from her. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Saix</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Literally, you clung onto his leg or hand for the entire week, his rbf still going strong while you looked around wide eyed for the entire week, staying very close to him</li>
<li>That was, until you got tired of him talking to Axel for too long, deciding to tap Axels hand until he paid attention to you, just for you to attempt to use your magic, almost hitting him in the face god Saix to snicker at this. </li>
<li>After that, you weren’t allowed to use magic, but he can’t deny that it wasn’t hilarious. However, he kept a closer eye on you while you still attempted to annoy Axel. Because he’s fun to annoy. </li>
<li>You fell asleep in the middle of a meeting, waking up when Saix was gazing at kingdom hearts; he held you close to him while you clung onto his hood. You then fell back asleep. Saix won’t admit it but you were absolutely adorable when you clung onto him. </li>
<li>That was also when you spoke to him in between naps, loud enough for him to hear you simply say ,”warm”, and snuggle back against him. He doesn’t have a heart but if he did it would explode. </li>
<li>Saix subtly teases you about the way you attempted to attack Axel because he wouldn’t be quiet when you were still in kid form; Axel is still salty about it. He also tells you that you were adorable. A lot. But he won’t admit that he tells you that. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Axel </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Axel is warm. The castle is not. By proxy, you were clinging onto him. He’s warm. Also he knows you know how to use your magic still and thats a terrifying thought</li>
<li>He normally rest you on his shoulders until you decided to yank his hair as hard as humanly possible for your tiny body, then you were set to just be held against his chest. You gremlin. Once you decided to stay by his legs, holding onto his leg before you wondered off in the grey area, going over to Demyx and pulling down his sitar. He was very offended. </li>
<li>Axel found it a little strange how particullary silent you were, refusing to communicate except through head nods, yes and no, and smiles or irritated faces. </li>
<li>You fell asleep against him, your arms wrapped around his neck, softly snoring while he spoke to Saix about whatever was nessicary </li>
<li>You woke up, Axel now talking to Roxas, before you looked over at Roxas, quietly saying “You both have the same hair,” before falling back asleep, Axel laughing at you </li>
<li>Once you got back to normal, Axel commented on how quiet you were and how you attempted to terrorize everyone at least once. Demyx won’t let you close to his sitar. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Marluxia</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Seriously why can’t you just say by him for two minutes please- you’re sneaking off every few minutes to attempt to steal something from someone- literally. Lance? Attempted to steal. Knife? Attempted to steal. </li>
<li>Marluxia finally decided to just pick you up and just hold you. All the time. Always snuggles now. That was until you decided to use your magic from behind Marluxia. </li>
<li>Now you are banned from magic for the week. Now literally all you can do is snuggle Marluxia. You kept your head resting against his neck, before you played with his hair, softly saying, “Soft pink,” </li>
<li>Very basic but it melted his nonexistent heart. Adorable. You also fell asleep playing with his hair, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. </li>
<li>You kept attempting to cause trouble, but Xaldin did let you bake with him so you were a tiny bit less devilish when you were preoccupied. </li>
<li>Once you got back to normal, you were constantly reminded of how you kept attempting to steal weapons, also, Marluxia likes you snuggling against his neck now. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Larxene</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>You took her knives every ten minutes. Once she gave them to you. People were being too loud for your personal tiny taste. </li>
<li>However after one too many almost stabbings Saix said no more knives. But you had magic anyway. So you tried to use that. That was then banned. </li>
<li>Larxene kept you beside her, holding onto her hand while walking around with her, sometimes accompanied by Marluxia who would also hold you hand. Sassy hand swinging. </li>
<li>While the two of you were in the grey area, you were sitting on her lap while you were being eyed by other members who were making sure you weren’t feeling homicidal, before you looked at her straight on and quietly said “Pretty” before laying your head against her chest</li>
<li>She lowkey died just at that little thing, while you fell asleep against her chest, clinging onto her middle in the middle of the grey area. </li>
<li>Seriously you were terrorizing while being silent and adorable- so everyone tends to hold it over your head. Larxene, however, loves reminding you to continue calling her pretty and lets you sleep against her chest more often.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. sfw- poly! aeleus-dilan-even [sleepy]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ello. I know you're the KH smut diety, but I feel like some slice of life. How about Even/Dilan/Aeleus (poly) with an S/O who is also a researcher studying hearts? Anything domestic or fluffy you can think of is fine. :) Thank you."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling, do you think we need to go to bed now?” Even quietly asks, his arms wrapping around you to pull your from your thoughts, pulling your back flush against his chest. </p>
<p>“Probably but-” </p>
<p>“No buts. You two need to go to sleep,” Aeleus cuts you off, coming beside you and Even. </p>
<p>“Fine,” You sigh, stopping for the night before turning to both of them, Even gently kissing your lips and Aeleus gently kissing your cheek. </p>
<p>“Dilan is showering,” Aeleus quietly told you, leading both of you out of the lab. </p>
<p>“I just wanna sleep,” You mumble, leaning against Even while the exhaustion finally set in. </p>
<p>“Hm, you’re adorable,” Even chuckled, wrapping an arm around you, “How about you just go to bed?”<br/>“M’kay,” </p>
<p>Aeleus opens the door to your shared bedroom, just for you to fall face-first into the bed. Hearing him chuckle as his hand gently rubbed down your back, you flopped over for Aeleus’s lips to crash into yours. </p>
<p>“You need to stop overworking yourself,” Aeleus softly whispers against your lips, pulling you up into his arms while Even changes out of his lab uniform. </p>
<p>“But I wanna finish,” You mumble, snuggling into his warmth and closing your eyes. </p>
<p>“You can finish after you get a good amount of sleep,” Dilan’s voice makes you open your eyes, his soft lips kissing your forehead, laying down beside Aeleus. </p>
<p>“Fine,” You teasingly pout at him, Even’s hand gently cupping your hip, everyone settling down,</p>
<p>Even’s lips running up your neck. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” You softly whisper at him, his head resting against your neck. </p>
<p>“I love you, you don’t have to thank me,” Even whispers back, Aeleus’s arms tightening around you before he held Dilan closer to his side. </p>
<p>“We all love you now go to sleep,” Dilan grumbles, nuzzling against Aeleus. </p>
<p>“Love you too, grumpy-puss,” You smirk, feeling Even chuckle against you. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. sfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [working hands]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aaaah, I loved the "Reader working far away from the boys" hcs! If you don't mind, how would the boys react when S/O eventually returns with bruised hands? I'm going to work with glass in the future and i'm quite sure it will leave marks."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Dilan immediately notices, normally greeting you with kisses on your knuckles. He immediately ask you what happened, obviously concerned, while looking over your hands</li>
<li>Once you explain it, his concern lessens but doesn’t go away; he doesn’t like seeing you with bruises anywhere unless he or Aeleus put them there, especially not from your work</li>
<li>He eventually gets “over it” in the sense of if you enjoy it he’ll be okay with it, but nevertheless, he doesn’t like seeing you with bruises </li>
<li>Aeleus is concerned at first, but once you explain it just happens, he feels similarly to Dilan; if you enjoy it, then he’s happy, he just doesn’t like the bruising part</li>
<li>They will most definitely both kiss on your bruises, softly worshipping your hands and marks, softly tracing over them with their lips with the slightest touch, gently kissing and softly touching them with with their kisses. </li>
<li>They’ll also insist on helping you with anything like opening a jar or a drink out of concern of hurting your hands more; they know you can but bruises suck. </li>
<li>You know those weird hand-face-mask type things? They know it won’t help the bruises heal faster but they will definity buy them anyway so your hands feel soft</li>
<li>They will pamper you. Dilan tends to be more protective over the fact that you have bruising while Aeleus just ops for being more gentle with you because of them. </li>
<li>Dilan literally suggests you get thicker gloves so your hands will bruise less. It might not help but it helps him to feel better. </li>
<li>Aeleus holds your hands in his when he sees they’re more bruised than usual, cradling them in his much larger ones before getting anything you need for you</li>
<li>They are soft and they don’t like seeing you bruised, but as long as you know they were caused from something you did and not something someone else caused, they can come to terms with it as part of your job. </li>
<li>You tried to reason with them, saying Braig got his scars and lost his eye because of his job, and they unanimously said “No, it’s because Braig is an idiot.” so that went well.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. sfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [painful memories]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You never disappoint, love. Here's another free card for you to fill out whenever you like it, for RGs castle crew. I'm very much looking forward to it!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Aeleus tends to find his own quiet time with Dilan resting his head in his lap, normally napping, with you snuggled to his side</li>
<li>Dilan tends to stroke your hair when he gets stressed out, pulling you to his chest while running his fingers through your hair, zoning out while feeling the strands in his touch, you resting your hands against his chest while your eyes look to meet his distant ones, making sure he’s feeling okay</li>
<li>Dilan tends to get down about what happened when he was a nobody, focusing too hard on the fact that he wasn’t strict enough with himself to pull himself away from it</li>
<li>When this happens, Aeleus tends to notice first, noticing the way he’s begun to get distant from both of you, seeming to zone out more with a downcast look about him, becoming more snappy when either of you tries to ask about it</li>
<li>Dilan also can’t sleep during these times, sitting by the window after going to bed with you two, just for you to wrap your arms around his middle and rest your head against his back</li>
<li>“You can talk to us, Dilan, we both love you no matter what happened then,” you softly whisper, just where he can hear, for him to pull you against his chest and stay silent for a little while longer</li>
<li>“Or you don’t have to talk, and we can stay like this,” you offered again, gently kissing his cheek.</li>
<li>Dilan looks down at you, a mix of fear and love in his violet eyes, before lightly kissing your lips</li>
<li>“I’m just scared, my darling,” he softly says, “I don’t want to go back to how I was.”</li>
<li>Gently kissing him again and slowly moving him back to the shared bed, pulling him down beside you before kissing him one last time</li>
<li>“You’re not going to. You’re strong, and Aeleus and I are right here for you,”  you told him, and as if cued, Aeleus pulling Dilan against him kissing his forehead before pulling you to lay on top of him.</li>
<li>“Stop worrying about the things of the past,” Aeleus softly said to him, kissing his forehead again, “it’s gone and we are here now,”</li>
<li>Silently, Dilan moved forward until his face was nuzzled into the crook of Aeleus’s neck, snuggling up to the warmth and comfort in his embrace</li>
<li>After this, whenever Dilan gets in an episode like this, he still tends to go mute but will seek out you and Aeleus for affection and reassurance.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. sfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [missing you]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If it's not too much trouble, could you bless us with some headcanons on how Dilan and Aeleus would react when their s/o finally finds a place to work but it's in another world/ far away in general so they can't see each other as often as they used to?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <ul>
<li>Dilan doesn’t like it. He likes being able to see you constantly; arguably you could say he’s clingy to you. Dilan needs to be able to see you. He will get pouty. </li>
<li>Aeleus is much more chill about it; he still misses you, but he can deal much better than Dilan can with you being gone more often</li>
<li>Dilan will not shut up about if he misses you; he will complain to Aeleus and demand more affection from him</li>
<li>However, now that you know… there are phones, the three of you can stay relatively in touch, but Dilan still doesn’t like that you’re not close to him physically</li>
<li>Dilan is paranoid. He is scared you’ll get hurt without one of them there. Absolutely terrified. Aeleus talks him down from his fear a lot; Dilan knows you can take care of yourself, but you never know what could happen</li>
<li>Dilan’s clinginess directly stems from the time when he was Xaldin; he doesn’t like the feeling of having the ones he loves most far away from him, emotionally or physically</li>
<li>Aeleus helps with this, but they both still miss you a lot. </li>
<li>When you get to visit home, they’re all over you; you know when you come home from vacation to your dogs and they’re all over you? Your boyfriends</li>
<li>Aeleus kisses you deeper and more passionately while Dilan quite literally is clinging to you; hugging you, kissing you, holding you while you do whatever you needed</li>
<li>The two of them will ravish you and there is nothing you can do about it</li>
<li>It does get lonely without your two <strike>puppies</strike> boyfriends but it’s lessened by the fact that you can instantly talk to them at any time</li>
<li>They always give you some type of parting gift even if you’re only gone for five days at a time; Aeleus likes giving you little stuffed animals that he finds cute while Dilan prefers a more physical route ;)</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. sfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"oooh more fluff please! Aeleus, Dilan, poly, seperate, i don't care- but /please/ more fluff"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <ul>
<li>Aeleus likes baking with Dilan.. He’s not the best but he does the best he can… you’re better with baking than Aeleus, but its the thought that counts</li>
<li>Dilan tends to bake both of you something, leave a note, and then get flustered when you thank him or praise him for it- Aeleus likes cookies and you like cupcakes </li>
<li>Aeleus tends to instigate relaxation nights, making sure you and Dilan both actually stop for a minute and take time to yourselves </li>
<li>Aeleus tends to force Dilan to lay down and just… relax… Dilan tends to always be tense and doesn’t notice until his shoulders and back start hurting, complaining once he comes home to lay in your lap, letting you begin to rub his shoulders or back</li>
<li>Once aeleus is able to get Dilan to lay down, one of you will move to rub his back, making sure the knots in his shoulders are slowly worked out, only moving down his back once he’s fully relaxed his shoulders, feeling over the muscle of his back while he rests his head in one of your laps, normally in Aeleus’s lap, while he gently moans from the tension leaving his body</li>
<li>Aeleus is more direct when he’s really tense, simply asking you if mind rubbing his shoulders before you all go to bed, laying in Dilan’s lap while Dilan and you talk about your day, Aeleus tending to doze off while he rests in Dilan’s lap</li>
<li>Aeleus is a cuddle bug; he will pull either if you into his lap, wrapping his hands around your middle, his head resting against the crook of your shoulder, lazy kisses while he mumbles a small “I love you” against your skin</li>
<li>Dilan is grumpy when he gets home, quietly grumbling about anything until you finally pull him into a sweet kiss, his hands resting on your back before Aeleus comes behind Dilan to rest his hands on his hips, kissing Dilan’s cheek before Dilan moves to kiss him</li>
<li>Dilan can be very sappy sometimes- snuggling into Aeleus’s chest, thanking him for staying with him despite what happened when they were nobodies, thanking him for being gentle and patient with him, just for Dilan to pull you in between the two of them, thanking you for being loving with him and understanding him, kissing your forehead</li>
<li>Dilan likes slow-dancing with you sometimes, pulling you against him while he slowly sways, sometimes softly humming to himself- just being able to hold you against him</li>
<li>Aeleus also likes whisking Dilan away to slow-dance,  one of the purest times they’re just soft with each other while you normally catch them, just to smile and go back to what you were originally going to do</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. sfw- poly! axel-saix [relax]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How bout some soft fluffy axel/reader/saix ;3c -💕💜"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” Axel quietly greeted Saix, laying back on the bed while you rested against his chest. Saix’s cold side-eye making you concerned for a moment as you exchanged a look with Axel, Axel gently prompting you to bring Saix to the bed with the two of you. Quietly walking over to where Saix stood at his desk, littered with papers of little importance to any of the nobodies except for him and Xemnas, you wrapped your arms around his back, feeling him tense at your affection. </p>
<p>“Come lay down,” You quietly said, resting your cheek against him, the tenseness of his muscles starting to fade while he relaxed into your touch. </p>
<p>“These need to be sorted,” Saix quietly defected your offer, only for Axel to come beside him, moving his hands away from the mission reports. </p>
<p>“I’ll help you with them a little later; you need to relax,” You quietly reasoned with him, “We’ve been missing you.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” He finally breathed out, Axel stealing a rough kiss from him while you let go of his middle, pulling yourself in between them. Saix moved away first, his eyes alight with a foreign memory of comfort in the kiss, your hands gently cradling his cheeks to pull him down, softly taking his lips against yours. </p>
<p>“Come on,” You pulled him back to bed, sitting beside him while he quietly took off his boots, your lips gently peppering his neck. Axel pulled you against him, Saix standing to pull the coat off of his shoulders, just to lay back down into your arms. </p>
<p>“You need to stop overworking yourself,” You finally said, gently pulling him to rest against your chest, softly stroking his blue hair.<br/>“I do not feel ill,” He quietly reasoned, his eyes closing in a moment of peace in your arms, Axel’s arms wrapped around you. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to, you’re still overworking yourself,” Axel interjected, one of his hands joining yours in stroking Saix’s hair; Saix’s body relaxing into yours as he became putty at the feeling of his partners stroking his hair. </p>
<p>“You don’t have good opinions,” Saix smirked against your chest, one of his hands pinching Axel’s leg, making him jump against you. </p>
<p>“Rude,” Axel pursed his lips, softly tugging at Saix’s hair.<br/>“If you want to be able to walk tomorrow, I would not do that,” Saix warned Axel, his amber eyes meeting emerald as you giggled at their childish antics. </p>
<p>“Can we please just relax?” You finally smirked, gently cupping Saix’s face. </p>
<p>“That is relaxing-” Saix smirked, something rare and invigorating all at once. </p>
<p>“Alright- let’s relax to where other members can sleep-” </p>
<p>“They don’t need it,” Saix leaned forward, peppering kisses up your neck while he locked eyes with Axel- </p>
<p>“Besides, you’re the one who said we needed to relax-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. sfw- poly! isa-lea [fluffy headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Could I request post kh3 fluffy headcanons for polly reader x isa x lea? wait I RELIZE MY MISTAKE. the post kh3 poly lea and isa, does not need to be post kh3 or have anything to do with the ending if you are still not caught up. I am just looking for slice of life fluff is all!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Isa tends to cling to one of you in his sleep, the other ending up spooning him, or ends up spooning you from behind, your head resting on Lea’s chest</li>
<li>Isa’s favorite days are when it’s raining outside; the three of you will stay in bed, gently kissing while holding onto each other, Isa migrating in between the two of you, Lea gently kissing the middle of his scar while you hold onto Isa’s hand </li>
<li>Isa’s kisses are slow and burning, making sure you feel every ounce of his emotion, pulling you tight against him while his hand cups your cheek, smiling against your lips sweetly </li>
<li>Lea’s kisses are passionate, searing their way into your mind while his intensity takes over you, his hands holding you tightly while they begin to wander, smirking against your lips</li>
<li>Isa enjoys spooning either of you- just being able to press his body against someone else’s, feeling the warmth while he kisses either of your necks, his soft words of endearment bringing the two endlessly closer</li>
<li>Lea tends to be the instigator of “we’ve been inside too long so I wanna run around like a child”, bring the two of you outside, sometimes going shopping, sometimes getting sea salt ice cream, sometimes just laying in the yard to look at the stars- he just loves being with the two of you, doing anything </li>
<li>The three of you will shower together sometimes, Lea liking to play with both of your hair, normally cleaning and conditioning both of your hair, playfully kissing the two of you before the three of you somehow sandwich together in a tangle of kisses </li>
<li>If Lea has been messing with the both of you, teasingly kissing you and Isa, Isa has a certain smirk he only saves for this and another time ;); his lips curling while his eyes dance over Lea, roughly kissing him before completely pulling away from him, leaving Lea panting</li>
<li>Lea likes napping on your chest and on Isa’s lap. If he’s napping on you, you tend to fall asleep, Isa sometimes coming behind you to spoon you while holding onto Lea’s hip. If Lea is napping on Isa, Isa is reading, you snuggled to his side while you play with Lea’s hair. </li>
<li>Lea loves when either of you plays with his hair or give him a scalp massage. Do you know when cats close their eyes super slowly? Him. All the way. </li>
<li>Isa tends to stay up late some nights, laying with both of you before he gets out of the tangle of limbs, moving to sit by the window. You tend to notice him gone first, getting up to wrap your hands around him, gently kissing his ear before lulling him back to bed, Lea awake now from the lack of two bodies.</li>
<li>Lea will sleepily kiss Isa, gently pulling him back to sleep, lea’s hands finding you again before gently kissing you as well, pulling the three of you back to sleep.</li>
<li>You become the mom of Roxas and Xion. you’re the responsible one. Yes, Isa isn’t trying to break into a castle anymore, but you can’t tell me he’s not going to say something beyond snarky. </li>
<li>Snuggles. There are so many snuggles. You are in their arms nine out of ten times; you’re theirs to be a teddy bear with.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. sfw- poly! demyx-xemnas [come to bed]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Requests are open again? Awesome! Been wanting to request this one ever since the poly dynamic was brought up, may I ask for a poly Xemyx cuddle drabble? Can be sfw or nsfw, completely your pick, but I just haven't been able to get my mind off of being squished between the superior dom and the submissive sitar boy! Thanks so much!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Xemnas asked you, his eyes cutting up to you as you ran your hands down his chest, gently massaging against his muscle as you leaned over his chair. </p>
    <p>“Come to bed- you’re overworking yourself again.” </p>
    <p>“I am fine, little one,” He quietly said, continuing to work as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips lightly kissing over his tanned skin. </p>
    <p>“Demyx and I miss you.” </p>
    <p>“Can the two of you wait a moment or two longer?” He sighed after a moment, setting down his pen. </p>
    <p>“No,” You pouted, kissing his neck again as he sighed, finally setting down all of his work. </p>
    <p>“Alright,” He quietly said, your arms moving off of him to let him stand, your hand immediately taking his to lead him to your bedroom, his soft chuckle making your chest warm. </p>
    <p>“There you are,” Demyx pouted from the bed, his arms tightly wrapped around Xemnas’s pillow as he watched the two of you come in. </p>
    <p>“I had to drag him away,” You explained, pulling your superior to the bed, sitting him beside Demyx as he immediately dived for Xemnas’s lips. Your hands gently pulled at his coat as he kicked off his boots, Demyx pulling Xemnas’s hands into his to remove his gloves. </p>
    <p>“You two are eager,” Xemnas chuckled, Demyx immediately laying against his bare chest as Xemnas pulled you into a warm kiss, his arm wrapping around your back to pull you against him. His tongue softly caressing over your bottom lip, you softly hummed as Demyx took one of your hands, his lips softly kissing over your skin. </p>
    <p>“We’ve missed you,” Demyx pouted, letting go of your hand as xemnas pulled the two of you back to rest against the pillows. </p>
    <p>“Demyx, would you give me my pillow back?” Xemnas asked quietly, his body relaxing as his voice was thick with sleepiness. </p>
    <p>“But it smells like you..” </p>
    <p>“I smell like me.” </p>
    <p>“Fine.” Demyx pouted, smacking Xemnas in the face with his pillow, your giggle making Xemnas chuckle. </p>
    <p>“Do you really think that was smart?” you giggled, Xemnas pulling the pillow off his face as he pulled Demyx against him- Xemnas sitting up with the smallest smirk on his face as his hands ran up Demyx’s shirt, tickling him. </p>
    <p>“Stop it!” Demyx squealed, Xemnas pulling him tightly against his chest as he pulled him back down onto the bed, Xemnas wrapping an arm around you to lay you down. </p>
    <p>“Hm,” Xemnas hummed, kissing Demyx’s forehead before mimicking the same moment on your forehead, the blanket pulled over the three of you. </p>
    <p>“Rest now, I’m tired.”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. sfw- poly! isa-lea [gaming headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"hmm may i request more poly isa and lea headcanons with the three playing animal crossing or really any games, especially party games like mario kart. just having...fun yaknow? 🌙☀️❤💙"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Lea is so freaking competitive he will not stop until he has beaten both of you in Mario cart and will not leave you two alone. </li>
<li>Isa doesn’t care too much, noting that that’s what Lea is good at, but he doesn’t take it as seriously as Lea does. You kinda fall in the middle-</li>
<li>It’s fun to beat Lea but he’s a sore loser and will pout like a man. He has to win, always. </li>
<li>Isa forcefully gave him animal crossing and made him play to start acting normal again. Lea is still competitive about animal crossing tho: </li>
<li>He has a competition with you to finish the museum quicker while he has an unspoken competition with Isa to complete his island quicker. </li>
<li>Lea isn’t really doing great at that but it’s the thought that counts. </li>
<li>Isa likes to be cute and plant flowers on both of your islands and shape them into hearts; it’s normally on the cliffs where you won’t find it until a few days later. </li>
<li>Lea literally has alarms for Animal Crossing. He wants to catch a tarantula without it knocking him out first. </li>
<li>He has not been successful in catching a tarantula. </li>
<li>Isa is sneakily finishing the museum quicker and caught an oarfish on day two. </li>
<li>They may or may not have collaborated in making a multicolored heart a little bit from your plaza. It has blue and red windflowers. </li>
<li>There have been more times than not when you walked into the bedroom and found their switches at the end of the bed while they were deadset on making out. They get you to join too~ </li>
<li>But sometimes you’ve just gotta play mario cart and let Lea get out his competitiveness. It normally ends in about 5 rounds after Isa won two, you won two, and Lea finally won one. Lea gets very happy and slightly cocky about the fact that he won one while the two of you won four together. </li>
<li>All and all it’s a cute little date you three can do inside and normally ends in snuggles at 1 a.m. on the couch; 10 out of 10 would recommend.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. sfw- poly! isa-lea [falling for you]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I like this blog a lot! Im glad you don't seem to busy, so I won't feel bad about requesting 😔 But may I ask for more poly reader x isa x lea. but this time maybe headcannons, or a drabble if u want. on how lea and isa slowly fall for a very kind and helpful reader that was convinced lea and isa loved eachother sm they would never consider poly. so the reader just silently suffers but cant seem to leave, all the while isa and lea are wrestling with the fact that they're both falling for her?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>When Lea first meet you, he knew there was something special about you, but his unwavering loyalty to Isa simply just wouldn’t let him process that he might also like you</li>
<li>Isa enjoys your company at first, not really noticing that there was a mini-war about to start within him- you were absolutely sweet and accepting, despite knowing his past, and you did the same for Lea- that he began to develop feelings for you</li>
<li>Lea began to notice that he was developing feelings, choosing to ignore them while taking more time to focus on Isa- maybe he and Isa were just not seeing each other as much as they should of. </li>
<li>Isa began having second thoughts and fears over these new feelings- he still loved Lea, but now he liked you? Was something wrong with him?</li>
<li>You were having your own mini-crisis- this very charismatic redhead who could talk to a wall had somehow captivated you and his blue-haired quiet boyfriend made you feel the same exact way</li>
<li>Your immediate thought was to stop being so close with them- you didn’t want to constantly feel an ache in your chest that you liked both of them, but you couldn’t bear to break them apart out of your own selfish desires</li>
<li>You knew that you were open to poly, thinking that having both of them would be absolutely amazing but you saw the way they looked at each other with so much love- you dismissed the thought and focused on trying to dispose of your emotions. </li>
<li>Lea noticed when Isa began to seem more panicky about their relationship, quietly talking to each other about the fact that they had both developed feelings for the same person while still being madly in love with each other before deciding that they would be okay with having you as their third, but with the understanding that you might not want that. </li>
<li>Isa was the first to notice you being distant from the two of them, making excuses until Lea had somehow trapped you to a movie night with the two of them- leaving the three of you in a dark room while you began freaking out on the inside.</li>
<li>At one point when Lea went to the restroom, Isa paused the movie and noticed your tenseness, resting a hand on your arm and asking you what was troubling you despite that you were with two of your now closest friends</li>
<li>You thought for a moment before telling him, “I like this couple. I like both of them, but they love each other and I don’t want to interfere with them,”</li>
<li>Isa immediately caught on, eyeing Lea from the hall to tell him to stay there before he responded.</li>
<li>“Do you think they would want you as well?” </li>
<li>“I doubt it.”</li>
<li>“What if they did?” He softly asked you, his hand gripping you tighter as he seemed to be closer than he was before, silently motioning Lea to sneak back into the room. </li>
<li>“They don’t, Isa,” You quietly responded, avoiding his gaze before a hand gripped your jaw roughly, your lips pressed roughly against Lea’s while Isa’s hands began to move to softly kiss your neck, your surprised moan urging the two of them to continue. Your hair was tangled into Isa’s hand before he gently tugged you away from Lea, Kissing you in his own gentler passion</li>
<li>“How about now?” Isa asked against your lips, Lea now beside you while his hands began feeling up your body, kissing your neck</li>
<li>“Then I’d be happy with both of them,” You softly said, your eyes glazed over before Lea captured your lips again, Isa kissing his neck while your brain tried to process everything that just happened- </li>
<li>Isa asked you about your stiffness, you indirectly told him you liked both of them, you dismissed that they would add you to their relationship, and to prove that they would they were now making out with you. A good chain of events. </li>
<li>“You’re ours, sweetheart.” Lea lowly whispered in your ear before nibbling on it, letting his tongue feel across the curve of your ear before Isa pulled you into a slow, burning kiss.</li>
<li>The night ended… nicely and the three of you didn’t finish your movie, but their bed is very comfortable ;)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. sfw- poly! isa-lea [anxious headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"hello 😔 i have have hella bad anxiety, and I'm out of meds currently. So everythings just worse. And the slightest of mishaps make me feel like everyone hates me! so naturally, to cope. i was wondering If you could do a poly lea and isa headcannons on how they help and deal with their so's horrible anxiety."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Isa is good at helping you manage your stress and anxiety, helping you by talking through your situations and concerns while slowly unraveling your fears. </li>
<li>Lea is good at distracting you after Isa has helped you through what is making you anxious if you are still as anxious as before; whisking you away to just be consumed by both of them in soft kisses and cuddles. </li>
<li>They will always pull you away from your own fears, making sure you feel comfortable while they do so, going on walks with you, getting sea salt ice cream, watching a movie together, anything- just so they can help you start to relax</li>
<li>If you start having an anxiety attack, they’re both good at helping you, but Isa is a little better at not freaking out as well. He’ll gently cup your face, directing you to look at him, gently coaxing you to follow his breaths and to only focus on him. </li>
<li>10 out of 10 they’re always making sure you’re feeling alright. Lea will 100% give you a shoulder massage if you start to tense up, while Isa gently kisses your neck and cheek. </li>
<li>If you’ve been having a particularly rough day, they’ll pull you into bed, quietly talking and loving on you, sometimes able to pull you out of bed to go on a peaceful afternoon walk, playing softer music that you enjoy. </li>
<li>Seriously they are going to make sure you’re comfortable but also that you’re not just locked in the bedroom. This means making dinner together and watching stupid movies that have the worst jokes that you still laugh at. </li>
<li>Isa will 100% steal the remote from Lea and watch a baking show. Lea is outvoted 2 to 1. Then he starts criticizing someone’s fondant work while he also is incapable of being alone in the kitchen. Very funny 10 out of 10 he gets called out by Isa. </li>
<li>Isa puts one of his track jackets on you. It’s very warm. </li>
<li>If you start feeling like you’re a burden or you messed up and they’re irritated at you, they’ll waste no time to reassure you that everything is alright- nothing bad is going to come from you accidentally knocking over a glass of orange juice. </li>
<li>Isa keeps a closer tab on what you’ve done and Lea keeps a closer tab on what you’ve been feeling- both equalling out to make sure you’re feeling safe and comfortable despite how crazy your anxiety has been. </li>
<li>They love you despite of it and they remind you that- they love you no matter what your anxiety tells you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. sfw- poly! luxord-xigbar [headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"this group is a lil weird but can I get some hcs for being poly with xigbar and luxord? thanks 🙏"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>The three of you have no idea how this even happened. At some point, the three of you began sleeping together and it just bloomed into a very weird relationship</li>
<li>Xigbar and Luxord are complete opposites, Xigbar the opposite of being poise, Luxord the opposite of the deep uncaring nature of everything, but somehow they work together fine. </li>
<li>In the beginning, there was so much tension between the two of you that it was hard to even know if it would work out… that is until Luxord had an embarrassingly large hickey on his neck, with a slight limp. Don’t ask me how but Xigbar can dominate him</li>
<li>Luxord is much more poetic and flowing with his compliments, flowery words and soft but sure touches, while Xigbar is very blunt, nibbling on your ear and holding your hips tightly.</li>
<li>The funniest thing is when Luxord and Xigbar start to bicker, sharp words and irritated glances, just for Xigbar to get bored, grab Luxord’s neck, and roughly kiss him. </li>
<li>Luxord’s kisses are passionate and sure, gently holding the back of your hair, his facial hair tickling you while he delicately holds onto your lower back. Xigbar’s kisses are just as passionate but rough, his hand tangled in your hair while his hand kneads your butt, touches rough and dominating</li>
<li>Xig and Luxord are much more gentle with you than they are each other; Xigbar finds it hot to piss off Luxord. Sometimes they’ll pin you between them, one biting and nibbling on your neck while the other passionately kisses you, both softly grinding against you for you to get the point</li>
<li>Xigbar likes showering with the two of you; sometimes becoming physical, sometimes not. He likes feeling either of your’s skin, gently touching either of you in a rare moment. </li>
<li>Xigbar’s neck is very sensitive- kisses and nibbles causing him to moan- only heightened by Luxord’s beard, the sharp contrast to your soft lips, both of you kissing him before he pulls one of you in for a kiss</li>
<li>It was odd for Luxord to enjoy this relationship; he thoroughly believed he couldn’t stand Xigbar and now he was teetering on the edge of emotions for Xigbar</li>
<li>Luxord loves being gentle with you, acting as you are something fragile to be broken, softly kissing your neck and the back of your hand, pulling you against him for soft kisses</li>
<li>Xigbar loves being rougher with you, strong touches against your skin while kissing and nipping your lips, smirking at you whenever he wants you, his hips roughly grinding into you</li>
<li>Luxord has attempted to be the dominating one before, but it just ended in Xigbar overwhelming him; Xig’s hands running down his chest, softly nipping at his neck, your lips kissing his softly- everything taking over Luxord’s senses </li>
<li>Xigbar will slap either of your asses and no one can tell me he won’t. Luxord gets much more flustered though. </li>
<li>The three of you sleep together, one of them on either side of you, their arms draped across you lazily while you end up spooning one of them and facing the other by the end of the night. </li>
<li>One night, when you had fallen asleep, Xigbar and Luxord didn’t have a super deep conversation per se, but they definitely finally accepted that they were feeling the same way they felt with you with each other. </li>
<li>Xigbar is softer with Luxord at night, his teeth not biting his lip while they kiss, his hand resting on Luxord’s hip- acting like they actually like each other for once. </li>
<li>It’s an odd relationship for sure, but the three of you make it work- the three of you roughly and gently loving each other in the only ways the three of you know how</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. sfw- poly! luxord-xigbar [comfort headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hello love, if it's possible, could you write down some headcanons of (poly) Xigbar and Luxord comforting reader? A very dear friend of mine has been feeling very bad lately and today they broke down.. i just wish i could make them smile again and feel better.. thank you -🥀"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>They’re somehow really good that this despite the fact that, canonically and otherwise, they are chaotic dumbasses. </li>
<li>Luxord is the first to notice if something is wrong, noticing if you’re stressed or panicky, and attempting to help you before you break-</li>
<li>But once you do, they both immediately notice, pulling you into their bedroom before they both start to comfort you in their own ways:</li>
<li>Xigbar is good at holding you and just stroking your hair, staying silent while he gently soothes you, his thoughts only locked on you while he holds you against his chest, gently kissing your forehead. Xigbar is quiet when he comforts you, simply watching the way you react to his touch and making sure you’re breathing even’s out. There’s rare, soft words of encouragement. </li>
<li>“That’s it, doll, just breathe; we’re here.” </li>
<li> Luxord will help talk to you about whatever is bothering you, if you feel up for it, before making sure you feel safe and comfortable; he knows how to help you decompress and untangle everything that has been stressing you out or making you break. Luxord normally sits beside Xigbar, leaning down to peck at your face while Xigbar holds you. </li>
<li>“Everything will work out, Love, it’s alright.” </li>
<li>Once you’ve calmed down enough, your breathing evened out while they both cradle you, Luxord grabs you water and makes sure you at least drink a glass while Xigbar helps you either to the shower or to put on a new pair of comfy clothes; something to help you feel calmer.</li>
<li>Xigbar brushes your hair, pulling it away from your face in a braid, while Luxord wipes off your face from your tears. They both take away your little responsibilities that otherwise would be overlooked. That includes making sure your hygiene is taken care of. </li>
<li>Xigbar helps to pull you out of the bedroom, walking around with you to get some blood circulating a little before pulling you to a couch to watch tv, wrapping you in a blanket while setting up a fort of sorts of pillows and throw blankets on the floor. </li>
<li>Luxord brings you soup, whatever type is your favorite, or a popsicle to try to make sure you have some more hydration other than water. He enjoys feeding you soup. </li>
<li>They 100% don’t have on their coats so they can feel your skin against theirs. Also, 100% have their own massive blankets to wrap around you. </li>
<li>Xigbar helps you to be distracted from any guilt you might feel for pushing yourself to the point of a breakdown (i typically get like that) while Luxord helps you work to not have another one any time soon. </li>
<li>They both just… stop bickering like they normally would. They stop acting like idiots and devote every ounce of themselves to you to make you feel like you again. Xigbar will give you a massage after Luxord helps you into a bath. </li>
<li>There are so many kisses and they won’t stop until they see you smile again- they want to know that even while you’re a little broken, that you can start to heal.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. sfw- poly! luxord-xigbar [random headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dearest, would you mind blessing my friend with more poly!headcanons of Xigbar, Luxord and reader? Thank you so much! -🥀"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Luxord’s affectionate voice tends to sound very close to his “sex voice”, meaning if he’s just trying to be cute and sweet with you, it can just sound like he’s trying to rile you up </li>
<li>Sometimes that happens too</li>
<li>But that means every time Xigbar comes back and overhears Luxord talking to you, it normally ends up sounding like he’s trying to bone. </li>
<li>Seriously, there’s been more times than one where Luxord will be doing something completely innocent like brushing your hair for you or washing your hair for you and it will most definitely sound like he’s just praising you for other activities and Xigbar will bust in very jealous to find the two of you being adorable. </li>
<li>Xig won’t admit that it’s adorable, but it is. </li>
<li>On that note, Xigbar also tends to let out some erotic moans whenever you give him a back massage from a long mission- but he’ll never admit it unless it starts to rile you up. </li>
<li>Xigbar tends to pull you to his room randomly and just fall asleep with you in a vice grip where you’re stuck there until a.) you’re able to wake him up or b.) Luxord has to come and wake him up. </li>
<li>To be fair, Luxord tends to just fall asleep beside Xig with another arm draped around you. </li>
<li>Or Xigbar will just grab both of you. Different things can happen depending on his mood. </li>
<li>If he’s really stressed out and tired, he’ll let Luxord hold him while stroking his hair, letting you kiss his cheeks and lips while he is finally lulled to sleep. </li>
<li>If he’s had a normal to good day, he’ll hold either you or Luxord against him while the other snuggles against his side- depending on how you two feel. </li>
<li>They are both very warm so whatever position you end up in you won’t even think of getting cold. </li>
<li>They’re both pretty tolerable of the cold, but if you’re not, that’s just an invitation to pull you between the two of them and hold you against one of their chests. </li>
<li>Xigbar loves to annoy one of you by putting his cold fingers on your neck. Luxord curses and drops whatever he was holding and it’s quite funny. </li>
<li>He also will bring random sodas or drinks from other worlds you two haven’t been to and will offer<strike> force you to drink </strike>them to you. He finds the weirdest shit and some of it tastes horrid and some of it tastes good. </li>
<li>Luxord doesn’t like a lot of them. You like some of them. Xigbar doesn’t care.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. sfw- miscellaneous headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some headcanons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Isa listens to long, beautiful music pieces like Appalachian Springs or piano pieces. Normally slower building songs. </li>
<li>Aeleus likes poetry and epics. His favorite is the Iliad. </li>
<li>Dilan can’t sleep some nights from how messed up The World That Never Was time was </li>
<li>Ienzo has problems with relaying his emotions and understanding them because of how young he was when he became a nobody. He didn’t have his teenage years to figure out his emotions; he had no emotions in his teenage years. </li>
<li>Xigbar has really sensitive skin in the sense of touch, not scents and such; (from what were shown) Luxu always has vessels who wear long sleeves and gloves, no one typically touches his bare skin. </li>
<li>Even also has a messed up mental clock, partially from The World That Never Was and partially from that as a nobody, he barely slept anyway. </li>
<li>Before Isa was re-completed, Lea would stay up some nights and watch the moon, thinking about when they were still teenagers. </li>
<li>Luxord hates having yellow eyes; Larxene hates them too. Yellow on blonde looks a little off. </li>
<li>Xigbar smells like black chamomile. Don’t @ me. </li>
<li>The four who are now recompleted- Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo- all had the capability as nobodies to actually kill sora; something was always holding them back. </li>
<li>Xigbar is a night owl and tends to wander when he isn’t sleepy yet; i’m not talking about just meandering, going from world to world he once saw and watching it during the night. Nighttime is a peaceful time for him. </li>
<li>Ienzo goes to Even if he’s had a nightmare, normally one from having his heart taken away as a child, just being around him helps to calm him down a little. </li>
<li>Even likes the gardens, but he hates the sun; he strolls the gardens at sunset or nighttime. </li>
<li>Isa’s sleep schedule is non-existent. Saix slept once in a blue moon (heh) and now Isa is paying the price for it. </li>
<li>Lea tends to wake up with stressful dreams that verge on nightmares about Roxas and Isa; he also stresses about their safety. </li>
<li>Deymx gives exactly three shits about the organization. </li>
<li>Luxord is just that tik tok of “Look upon this field where I grow my fucks, and you shall see that it is barren.” with how much care he has for the organization.</li>
<li>Xemnas has odd memory issues; he remembers tiny things, yeah like mission details, but large chunks of his memories tend to fall away</li>
<li>Lea still feels guilty about, you know, his nobody self Axel killing Vexen. He’s apologized for it to Even who, while acting as if he didn’t think too much of you know getting set on fire, now has a respect for Lea because of that. </li>
<li>Even gets super pissed if Ansem the Wise brings ice cream into the lab, but if Ansem brings him one, he’ll passively-aggressively eat it away from the computers. </li>
<li>Deymx knows metallica. Demyx does not play metallica. </li>
<li>Marluxia has a lot of nightmares that he doesn’t understand and tends to just write them off and ignore them; Larxene is similar in this. </li>
<li>Dilan and xigbar have a silent, nighttime truce where they’ll sit and chat; Dilan knows something is up with the fact that Xigbar is still in the organization, especially with how much he complains about it.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. sfw- miscellaneous headcanons but for the castle crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Lovely, I wanna thank you so much for all your hard work! You've been keeping this blog so consistent it's amazing. This really only counts as a request when you want it to. Wild card for any headcanons you have about the Castle Crew~ please and thank you -🥀"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Dilan is very protective of himself now while also keeping the same amount of selflessness he had before, if not more, after he was recompleted. </li>
<li>Dilan also isn’t afraid of telling someone if they are important to him now, such as friends; before he assumed they would always be there, and after Radiant Garden fell, then he knows they might not always be there</li>
<li>He literally just holds onto everything a little bit longer now; he doesn’t hold grudges as long no matter how stubborn he is. He knows it’s trivial now when everything can be ripped away in an instant. </li>
<li>Even holds so much guilt that sometimes he just will break down; normally in his room when he’s alone, but sometimes, Ansem the Wise will hear it and go to comfort him about it. Even wants to fix everything, but he fears the limited time he has to do it. </li>
<li>He also is very cautious when it comes to Ienzo now; he literally went from like a 7 protection level to a 11 protection level. We all know Evens weapon is a shield for a reason. </li>
<li>Even has many sleepless nights that cause him to slowly spiral down what Vexen did, before Aeleus typically finds him and reminds him to at least attempt to go to bed. </li>
<li>Aeleus holds guilt for what he did, but he also forgot some of what he did; it’s not necessarily because he meant to, it just happened. </li>
<li>Aeleus became the mediator of “We did this, it was bad, we have to own it, but we also have to grow from it”. He pulls the others out of their deep guilt sometimes to remind them that. </li>
<li>He’s also become the “I had a nightmare please hold me,” to anyone in the castle; he doesn’t mind doing it, he knows that sometimes you just need to be held. </li>
<li>Ienzo is in a weird spot with his guilt; we’ve already seen him atoning for what he did, but also, he was a child?? The entire time he was in the organization??? He feels guilty but he was just doing the only thing he knew to do</li>
<li>Even so, Ienzo is very focused on what he does to the point that he just forgets that there’s an actual sun and moon cycle in Radiant Garden; the World That Never Was had nothing of the sorts. He has been stunned by sunshine many times. He needs to get out more. </li>
<li>Ienzo just wants what he does to be for good; he doesn’t want to, you know, cause any unnecessary homicides to children.. It’s much easier to explain it that way if someone asks.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. sfw- xigbar-xemnas [winning the affections]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Xemnas vs Xigbar! Who wins reader’s affections and how?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Honestly, it all depends on you- </li>
<li>Xigbar knows that Xemnas wants you, everyone does at this point, and if you choose Xemnas then the most he’ll be is passive-aggressive towards him- not you</li>
<li>Xemnas is possessive as all hell- if he wants you, he’s convinced himself that you want him too and that you’re both just playing a game of cat and mouse, watching you from a distance </li>
<li>Xemnas also knows Xigbar wants you- it drives him insane</li>
<li>He’s next to delusional- if you draw out the game of back and forth, Xemnas will take it upon himself to either make you choose or even putting Xigbar in danger out of jealousy </li>
<li>Xemnas will start to pamper you- items you’ve been eyeing randomly appearing- while pulling you aside for his own personal council</li>
<li>Xigbar tends to steal you away after missions, bringing you from world to world for both of you to run around like teenagers, buying sweets and finding pretty places to sit and look at whatever that world has to offer- he’s fond of waterfalls. </li>
<li>Xigbar pays more attention to you, Xemnas pays more attention to what you want</li>
<li>Do you want an energetic boyfriend with some secrets or a sugar daddy with affection? That’s what it narrows down to </li>
<li>If you choose Xemnas, you have to understand the magnitude of what you’re doing- you’re his now, no one else- no one is to have you or your affections now- and he constantly keeps you away from Xigbar</li>
<li>He treats you with respect, but cautiously so, until he believes you have understood that nothing is going to take you away now. </li>
<li>If you choose Xigbar, you better be ready for a Romeo and Juliet situation, hiding the relationship between the two of you until he believes that Xemnas has calmed down. </li>
<li>Xemnas will attempt to conceal it, but he gets mad- as mad as he could get- and jealous; he will keep you away from Xigbar at all cost</li>
<li>That is until Xigbar loses it on Xemnas, taking him out to the woodshed if you will, and after that, Xemnas tends to leave you alone. </li>
<li>Xigbar is very deep and twisted and if you continue to stick with him, it’ll grow beyond the game of “shes mine” to “she’s mine for good.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. sfw- xemnas-saix-axel-marluxia-larxene [child s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How would Axel , Saix, Marluxia ,Larxene and Xemnas take care of their s/o who was turn into a a child for 5 days because of a speacial heartless that escape Vexen lab and is s/o now running round and climbing anything and everything, hiding under anything with a open. Basically they are a slient wild child."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Xemnas</h2>
<ul>
<li>Xemnas found you after Vexen was trying to find you, you clinging onto his leg under his coat while looking at him, silently watching him before Vexen caught up with you, hastily explaining what happened while you clung onto Xemnas’s leg</li>
<li>Xemnas picked you up, keeping you with him for the day, you play with his hair regularly while he spoke with a very confused Saix.</li>
<li>Once he decided to put you down, you ran off into the library for him to have to find you hiding between some shelves, you softly giggling while he held you against him, softly chuckling at your child form while he kept you with him</li>
<li>At one point, there was a meeting, you haved to sit on Xemnas’s lap through the meeting, clinging onto his side while he still spoke the same way, despite the fact that his partner was in child form, in a tiny organization coat he put you in. </li>
<li>Demyx asked about it and Xemnas eloquently told him to shut up </li>
<li>He finds it adorable that you’re practically a little demon while clinging onto him for the next week, watching after you while continuing his normal duties with a few interruptions of you running off. </li>
</ul>
<h2>Saix</h2>
<ul>
<li>Saix found you in his room after Vexen had pulled him aside to tell him about what happened to you, Saix expecting the worse despite the fact that you were simply a child</li>
<li>You were wrapped up in one of his spare coats while sitting on his bed, looking at you before you wrapped yourself around one of his arms, looking at your wide-eyed child form. </li>
<li>“My days continue to become strange,” He murmured as he picked you up, taking you back to the grey area for him to attempt to continue his normal duties, Demyx attempting to hold your attention with his sitar before you stopped, looked up at his hair and pulled it down</li>
<li>Saix chuckled for the first time in front of other members, softly pulling you away from your torment of Demyx, pulling you to stay beside him</li>
<li>Saix kept you with him the best you could, keeping you from terrorizing the other members while attempting to keep from laughing at your actions. </li>
<li>You did lightly terrorize Zexion though; you still remembered how to summon corridors, so you stole one of his books and just played a very bothersome game of tag</li>
</ul>
<h2>Axel </h2>
<ul>
<li>You were given to him via Zexion because you had terrorized Vexen once you became a child, Axel being in full responsibility for you while you had to wait out the time </li>
<li>You were bright-eyed and devilish, making direct eye contact with anyone before you did exactly what they told you not to do- sneaking into the lab, the library, private rooms- for Axel to have to come to hunt you down. </li>
<li>Honestly, it was adorable to Axel, especially when you clung onto him, ignoring anything you just did to play with his spikes</li>
<li>When he had to complete missions, you were either given to Saix or someone who had a day off of missions. Your personal favorite aside from Axel was Xaldin- he let you terrorize Luxord while you kept on stealing his cards</li>
<li>Axel gave you ice cream at the Castle but did not take you to the clock tower. You stayed with him well enough, tending to listen to him or Saix more than anyone else. </li>
</ul>
<h2>Marluxia</h2>
<ul>
<li>Marluxia found you in the Grey Area, sitting with Luxord while he attempted to contain you in the area, after he returned from his mission.</li>
<li>“Please take her”- Luxord exasperated, letting you go running to Marluxia, your hands grabbing one of his while he chuckled at Luxord’s exasperation, picking you up before taking you to your shared room</li>
<li>He let you play with your hair, keeping you contained the best he could for you to calm yourself, and he entertained you with some magic, letting you dance around in petals</li>
<li>For the next few days, he kept you with another member in the castle before you had secretly followed him through a corridor, Marluxia summoning a dusk to entertain you while he completed his mission, keeping a close eye on you </li>
<li>He did his best with you, patient and gentle with you, while keeping you from bothering other members, however he didn’t stop you when you chucked something at Axel. </li>
</ul>
<h2>Larxene</h2>
<ul>
<li>Her and Marluxia were on a mission before Xaldin was sent to get the two of them, telling Larxene that you were her responsibility, for the time being, leaving Larxene confused before she returned to the grey area; finding you with Lexeaus, sitting beside him while he watched you</li>
<li>You ran to Larxene, hiding in her coat while Marluxia tried to see you, your soft giggling causing her to barely smile</li>
<li>She kept you relatively contained before she gave you one of her daggers, which was a mistake. You chucked it into the wall in the Grey Area. Saix was not amused. </li>
<li>You stayed with her in her missions, or Marluxia took care of you, after you were banned from the Grey Area. it was hilarious to her.</li>
<li>She was relatively gentle and protective you, only letting you around Marluxia, while she waited out the rest of the week.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. sfw- xemnas-y.m.x.-xaldin-vexen-isa [singing voice]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hi there! I love your tumblr! May I have a h/c about Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Isa, Xaldin, and Vexen finding out that their gentle natured s/o has a beautiful singing voice? I hope that you are doing well and staying safe during this pandemic. Have a great Thursday!😊❤💕"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Xemnas</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xemnas catches you singing for the first time when you’re doing your hair, humming to your self before starting to sing- his eyes locking on you while you quietly sing to your vanity.</li>
<li> He doesn’t tell you that he caught you, but he does ask for you to sing for him out of the blue; pulling you closer to him, asking you to sing whenever he’s been around a little too much noise for his liking, gently stroking your hair while you sing.</li>
<li>He loves that you don’t mind singing for him; he thinks it fits you so well and just gives him one more reason to keep you all to himself and out of harm’s way- well, what he deems to be harm’s way. </li>
<li>Xemnas doesn’t like having anyone else with you while you sing, however, he thinks it’s something more intimate to hear your art alone. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Young Master Xehanort</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh boy- He loves hearing you sing and when he caught you picking flowers while he was sparring as you sang, he was absolutely hooked.</li>
<li>There’s just something so deeply innocent and gentle about the way you sing that he eats it right up. He asks you to sing in return for you being allowed to put a flower crown on him. </li>
<li>Sometimes he’ll come from behind you and just rest his head on yours while you sing; it’s a mini escape from everything that he can’t get enough of. </li>
<li>Does it make him more possessive? Oh hell yes- you’re his little songbird and his alone. He loves you and he intends on keeping you to himself. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Xaldin</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Did you think that Xaldin was also off on the same day as you when you began singing into an empty Grey Area? No. Did he appreciate being able to finally hear you sing? Oh hell yes. </li>
<li>Xaldin loves hearing you sing; you’re so gentle while not being weak that it truly baffles him- so when you come into the kitchen to find him there, he asks you to continue singing. </li>
<li>Sometimes he wants peace and quiet but that some time isn’t when you’re singing; it’s one of the few things that can hold his attention for a while. </li>
<li>If you rub his shoulders after a mission and sing for him? That boi is straight-up m e l t e d he loves just being able to fall into your arms and just… rest. Mentally and physically. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Vexen</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Your singing was a last resort for you when you finally dragged Vexen out of the lab to shower and sleep for the first time in days, so when you pulled him into the showers and began singing? Oh, he woke right back up.</li>
<li>Vexen tends to like it to be quieter in the lab but if you start singing he won’t ask you to stop, he’ll just ask you to keep it at a minimum. </li>
<li>If he’s been hunched over a table all day and you come in and wrap your arms around his middle, softly singing while swaying him a little to loosen him up, he becomes your putty. Your singing is his weakness. </li>
<li>10 out of 10 would recommend singing to calm him down and lull him out of the lab. Sometimes your singing makes him feel… less innocent. But that’s alright. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Isa</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>You singing in the shower when he came back from hanging out with Lea, Lea standing at the door while nudging his best friend in the side at the blush on his face- that’s how he heard you and man THAT confirmed he had his heart. </li>
<li>Isa doesn’t like interrupting you when you shower but he had to be able to hear you better, standing at the sink under the guise of washing his hands to hear you sing more. </li>
<li>He likes asking you to sing if he’s been starting to spiral back to feeling like Saix, a little escape from his own head while he melts in your lap, your hands playing with his hair. </li>
<li>Isa likes resting his head against yours while you sing if you’re doing whatever, just listening to you while he relaxes. Sometimes he falls asleep and he’s a bit of dead weight, but that’s alright.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. sfw- xigbar-saix-luxord-axel [child]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ooh, what would Xigbar, Siax, Luxford, and Axel do if the reader had a child she wanted them to meet after dating for a while"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Xigbar</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xigbar had seen a picture of your daughter before, on your home screen of your phone, but he assumed it was another family member; not your own daughter</li>
<li>You told him on a date, Xigbar with an arm around you while you both laid in the grass, watching the stars together while you quietly mentioned you wanted him to meet someone.</li>
<li>“Who’d you want me to meet, babydoll?” Xigbar asked, his hand gently stroking your hair, your head resting on his chest</li>
<li>“My daughter,” You softly said, feeling his arm tighten around you briefly </li>
<li>“Alright; when?” Xigbar’s calmness threw you off, however, he explained that it really didn’t bother him if you had a kid; it’s yours and he’s okay with that</li>
<li>Xigbar met your daughter a few days later, at your house while the two of you had coffee</li>
<li>He was remarkably gentle with her; something you didn’t expect while you watched the two of them, your daughter showing him her favorite stuffed animal- immediately charming your daughter into giving Xigbar the said stuffed animal and bluntly asking “Why do you have a pirate eye?”</li>
<li>Your daughter adopted Xigbar. There was no question. The two of them quickly became inseparable while he visited the two of you and Xigbar did the same for her</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Saix</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Saix had quite literally no idea that you had a son; he just really didn’t notice if you had a kid or not</li>
<li>You mentioned in passing that your son had a school project for you to help him with before Saix new that you had a kid</li>
<li>He was curious once you said that, offering to help the two of you with it before you realized you had just told him that you had a son like that</li>
<li>Saix went with you, meeting your son to be met with a silent child who’s first response to meeting him was to ask why he had an “x” over his face and why his hair was blue</li>
<li>You were flustered while Saix bluntly explained that he has an “x” and blue hair because he was born with it. You knew the truth about that scar but it was a kid; you were thankful for that reasoning. </li>
<li>Saix ended up helping him more with the project than you did, being very gentle with your son despite his bluntness, letting him rest on his shoulders</li>
<li>Your son fell asleep on his chest after he finished the project, holding onto Saix for dear life while Saix dozed off on the couch; Saix doesn’t want to admit it, but now there’s two that he takes care of now</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Axel</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Axel had a small idea that you had a child in your affections but not necessarily your child; he just thought you babysat for a friend or family member of yours</li>
<li>He found out when he went home with you and your daughter was asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, while you put up your coat</li>
<li>Axel didn’t say anything to you, simply staying quiet before you came in, not really registering that Axel didn’t know that she was your daughter</li>
<li>You gently picked her up before carrying her to her room, gently laying her down before coming back to Axel</li>
<li>“So, who’s that?”</li>
<li>“Lilia? My daughter?”</li>
<li>Axel was surpised but not repulsed; more amused that you didn’t even realize that you had never told him, before your daughter woke up in tears, running to you after a nightmare</li>
<li>While you tried to calm her, Axel quietly hummed, your daughter calming before Axel wiped her tears, falling asleep in your arms while Axel continued to hum, your head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on yours, falling asleep together. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Luxord</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Luxord learned about your daughter while the two of you were having a deeper conversation, going deeper between the two of you while you got into your past relationship; talking about why you seemed more hesitant with it. </li>
<li>You told him about your ex, the way things roughly ended, leaving behind you and your daughter; you having trust issues and fear of getting close with another man</li>
<li>Luxord was gentle, telling you that he was perfectly fine with the slowness and being there for both of you; he also offered that he is alright with helping you with her</li>
<li>He met her a little while later, going to your house for dinner, helping you cook before your daughter came home from school</li>
<li>Your daughter was incredibly hesitant at first, hiding behind you, and Luxord respected that; in a little bit, you pulled her aside, gently explaining to her that he was different than her father, being very careful with her while she slowly began to trust him</li>
<li>Your daughter asked to help with dinner, using a chair while Luxord gently helped her, you beside her while her walls began to slowly break down </li>
<li>By the end of the night, Luxord had gained enough of her trust for her to sit with him with her favorite book, getting him to read it to her because she liked his voice.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. sfw- xigbar-even-ienzo-axel-demyx [seduced]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How about some headcanons on how Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Even, and Ienzo would attempt to seduce their S/O?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="asker-question">
    <p>
      <b>Xigbar </b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>Look he’s loud and proud about everything and that doesn’t stop with you- </li>
<li>Xig has already made his smitteness known to everyone- whether they wanted to know or not- and nothing is going to stop him from completely winning you over</li>
<li>Xigbar picks up on the little things he’s learned about you from completing missions with you and use that to his advantage-</li>
<li>Namely going to “check on you” during one of your missions with translates to “i’ll complete it so i can hang out with you and bluey (saix) is none-the-wiser”</li>
<li>He knows where to bring you and what to give to you and he will most definitely continue these improv dates until you are won over. </li>
</ul>
    <p>
      <b>Even</b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>Even does his best to learn about what you enjoy, but between researching and his limited patients, he doesn’t get far. </li>
<li>Instead, he goes a more traditional route of being a little more gentle with you and bringing you flowers at the end of the day. </li>
<li>Even if he doesn’t take much interest in what you find interesting, he won’t hesitate to listen to you talk about what you like or how your day has been. </li>
<li>He’s a really good listener for you even if he doesn’t have much patients with much else- he takes time to spend with you and that’s a lil part of his love language</li>
<li>Even makes sure that you’re comfortable with him and takes refuge in him which wins you over. </li>
</ul>
    <p>
      <b>Ienzo</b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>Ienzo would probably try to get as close as possible with you before attempting to date you- which includes un-official dates in the gardens and library. </li>
<li>He loves finding out what books, music, or other interest you might have before attempting to get you anything, but once he has you figured out he normally gifts you a book-</li>
<li>It’s a book he’s read before, something on one of your interests, before handing you the same copy of the book as a gift. </li>
<li>Ienzo is absolutely cheesy and will 100% put a little post-it note on the last page that says “meet me at the gardens?” </li>
<li>Ienzo just wants to spend time with you and once he does that it’s pretty much smooth sailing- just transitioning your friendship into a relationship. </li>
</ul>
    <p>
      <b>Axel </b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>Axel is just going to pop into your life and he will get to know you no matter what-</li>
<li>Tbh it can get a lil obnoxious but he just wants to know about you. Everything. He wants to know everything about you. </li>
<li>And then he’s going to unintentionally kidnap you to eat ice cream with him on the clock tower and keep you with him until he’s gotten through to you how much he likes you-</li>
<li>If it was up to him he would just kiss you until you fell in love but apparently that’s not how it works and it’s a massive inconvenience. </li>
<li>Axel just wants you to feel more free around him before he’s able to make you completely fall for him through small touches and loud actions. </li>
</ul>
    <p>
      <b>Demyx</b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>Guess what i’m bout to say-</li>
<li>He’s gonna write music for you- you are his muse after all and it’s something personal that he made and he wants you to understand that he doesn’t find inspiration in just anything that’s thrown at him. </li>
<li>Meaning he’s gonna pour every emotion that is technically not there into the song and play it for you when the two of you are in private. </li>
<li>Demyx likes being able to pull you into a quiet time with him where the two of you get to lay around and relax. </li>
<li>He is just his same goofy self with a lil bit of love- a perfect woo-ing combo</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. nsfw- aeleus-dilan [dominance]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hello, I need more dominant guardsmen in my life. Please bless us with more headcanons about the big boys and a submissive s/o. Can be poly if that inspires you more."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Aeleus quietly asked you, gently kissing your neck while you folded your shirt you just removed, his arms wrapping around your bare middle. </p>
<p>“Well, I was about to shower,” You quietly said, cupping his jaw and leading his lips to kiss yours, “But now you’re here.”<br/>“Hm,” Aeleus quietly hummed, kissing you passionately, his hands feeling over your bare skin while your hands slowly moved down his neck. Pulling him closer, he turned you towards him, your knees hitting the bed before he pushed you down onto the bed; his hands slowly moving down your sides while his body gently pressed against yours, his tongue twirling around yours, everything slowly shooting pleasure through you. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” He quietly said against your lips, gently moving down your neck while his hand moved between your legs, softly teasing your skin. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too,” You quietly said, softly gasping at his clothed hands rubbing against your core. </p>
<p>“I want you to touch yourself,” He quietly said against your neck, gently kissing you before pulling away, pulling you up against the pillows of your bed. His eyes were locked on your body while you slowly moved your hands down your chest, blushing and biting your lip, softly twisting and pinching your nipple- a low groan resonating out of your throat while you continued your personal teasing; it was moments like these where you felt infinitely smaller than Aeleus, with his eyes piercing into your body while you did every command that fell from his lips. </p>
<p>Leaving your breast, you slowly moved your hand down your stomach, his eyes locked on the movement, until you were gently circling your clit with your middle finger, gasp escaping your lips and sweet moans while you kept your eyes locked on Aeleus; simply thinking about everything that he was going to do to you after he watched you pleasure yourself, his hands rough on your body while there was still an underlying gentleness, his lips locked on yours in passion and in lust. You slowly dipped your finger into your core, slowly thrusting your finger in and out of you while you watched Aeleus leave where he stood at the foot of the bed, making his way beside you before cupping your jaw and sweetly kissing you; his tongue gently moving with yours while his gloved hand cradled your jaw, your hands still pleasuring yourself, his hand moving you back for a brief moment to look you in the eyes. He paused for a moment, lightly panting while scanning your face, before gently pecking your lips again. </p>
<p>“Go in the shower and face the wall with your hands against it, your legs apart,” His low voice rumbled against your lips, “And do not touch yourself. Understand? </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<p>You heard the door close behind you while you glanced at the clock; six p.m. like usual, the sound of a quiet camera shutter making you smile, just before two hands wrapped around your middle. </p>
<p>“Hello,” You said with a giggle, Dilan’s lips tickling your neck in soft kisses while you tried to resume what you were previously doing. </p>
<p>“It smells wonderful, darling,” Dilan said against your neck, softly kissing it once more to rest his head against yours, closing his eyes while resting against you. </p>
<p>“Open your mouth,” You instructed, picking up a cookie. </p>
<p>“Wh- hm- “ You cut Dilan off with shoving a cookie in his mouth, giggling at his surprise before he finally ate it, smirking at you. You turned back to the cookie sheet, continuing to remove them, before Dilans hands slowly crept down to your thighs, softly feeling your bare skin under your short dress. </p>
<p>“Hey-” </p>
<p>“You are driving me up a wall so either I fuck you here or I fuck you on the couch,” Dilan lowly growled in your ear, his hand cupping your core before gently kneeding it, your soft mewls making him hard against your back. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how lucky I am?” He continued, letting his teeth rake across your skin, “To have a lovely partner who bakes for me and let’s me fuck her until she can’t walk? Hm?” </p>
<p>You whimpered at his words, squirming under his touch before his lips roughly took yours, some crumbs still around his mouth- his tongue tasting of vanilla while it swirled with yours. HIs hand pushing aside your panties, gently pressing against your clit, your hips jerking at the rough shot of pleasure that coursed through you. His fingers gently dipping into you while you held onto the arm firmly grasping your middle for support, your soft whimpers muffled by his firm lips against yours- his hand abruptly leaving your core to pull you against the island of the kitchen, his hand firm on your back to push you down against the cool marble. </p>
<p>“Dilan-” </p>
<p>“You’re not going to walk tomorrow, darling,” He growled, his clothed hips rutting against your panties, your wetness soaking through the thin fabric, “such a good girl, all for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. nsfw- aeleus-dilan [turn ons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ah thank you. Then i'll just go ahead, be horny on anon and ask: what are things the reader does or could do, that are (unknown to the reader) turn-ons to the guard boys?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aeleus</p>
<ul>
<li>Being done up in a very feminine way, like in lace and pretty soft colors. You look so innocent but he knows better. </li>
<li>Pouting. You get your way because he has a boner. </li>
<li>If you’re trying to focus and you’re holding a pen in your mouth. </li>
<li>Literally, holding anything by your mouth. He loves your mouth. </li>
<li>Giving him a massage. He just finds it so endearing and relaxing that he ends up getting turned on by it.</li>
<li>Wearing little, pink skirts. He feels like a pervert but he finds them so hot.  </li>
</ul>
<p>Dilan</p>
<ul>
<li>Red. lipstick. Instant boner. Doesn’t know how you haven’t figured it out yet. </li>
<li>Baking for him. He thinks it’s hot when you hand feed him something too. </li>
<li>Whenever you’re ranting about someone being stupid; when you run your mouth it’s feisty. </li>
<li>Wearing a silk robe; he thinks it looks classy and hot</li>
<li>Wearing sweeter smelling perfumes, with notes like vanilla. </li>
<li>When you wear really deep, royal violet clothes. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. nsfw- aeleus-dilan [no restrictions]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I must confess, you have me thirsting for the guardsmen for a while but I felt too ashamed to keep asking. So this is, again, an optional request. But a thirsty one. What would Aeleus and Dilan love to do with their s/o when they had the permission to do 'anything' to and with them? -🥀"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aeleus </b>
</p>
<p>If aeleus could do anything to his s/o, it would be all night, slow burn sex; spanking you at the beginning to get you riled up, eating you out until you’ve cum twice from his tongue alone, just to tell you to go to the front of the bed to touch yourself; watching your fingers move over your overstimulated pussy, gently fingering yourself while he simply watches- making you stop to ride his thigh. Holding onto your hips, only letting you roll against his muscles ever so slow, slowly building you back up to the orgasm you were denied- only to stop you again, leaving you begging. Starting your thigh riding back up again, letting you orgasm before pulling you down to your knees, making you suck his cock; letting you only go so fast while he teases himself despite already denying himself. Aeleus pulling you up into his lap, slowly thrusting into you while you beg for him to go faster- Aeleus picking you up and holding your legs against him, his arms hooked under them while holding onto your hips, railing into you while you scream in ecstasy, leaving you crying from the pleasure. Making sure you’re close to an orgasm before making you beg for it, finding your sweet spot, before letting you cum, you squirting against his stomach- being flipped over for him just to start again, randomly slapping your still red ass while ramming into you- cumming inside of you to watch his cum drip out of you-</p>
<p>Only for it all to start again. </p>
<p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<p>If Dilan could do anything to his s/o, he’d be an absolute fucking tease. Having you at the castle before hand, eating you out in a back hall under your skirt, before you go home trembling from being teased- waiting on Dilan to come home and have his way with you. Putting you in a blindfold while commanding you to not move your hands to touch him or yourself, eating you out before moving back to finger you, smirking at your squirms, randomly biting you and kissing your legs. Leaving you on the edge of an orgasm, just for the blindfold to come off, leaving you blinking while he ties you in intricate knots, kissing your neck and praising you, before simply observing your pretty little body in all the knots he tied. His teeth roughly grazing against your skin before biting down, roughly thrusting into you, letting you moan and whimper freely, starting a punishing pace before completely pulling out and re-positioning you. A hand tightly around your throat, watching your tongue fall out of your mouth while you whimper and moan, only to take his hand off of your throat before you cum, making you have eye contact with him before you’re allowed to cum. Dirty talking while his fingers bruise into your skin, making sure you call him “sir” or “daddy” while you cry out from the pleasure he is giving you, but not stopping until you’re begging him to stop. Railing into you before you’re crying from the pleasure- only letting you cum after calling him “sir” or “daddy” and keeping your eyes on his- your breathing randomly constricted while you orgasm- all to have the night prolonged by his hands teasing you to becoming needy all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. nsfw- aeleus-dilan [pegged]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So... ah, that pegging thought confession... with the guardmen? Think you can make that happen as a request?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<p>Dilans deep groan resonated through the room as you stilled, his legs resting on your shoulders while you looked down at your boyfriend who was clinging onto the bed sheets for dear life, his eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the size of your strap on. </p>
<p>“Just breathe,” You quietly assured him, rubbing reassuring circles into his thighs as he evened out his breaths, opening his eyes to look at you while he whimpered, gently rolling his hips onto the strap on. </p>
<p>“Mo-move,” Dilan stammered out, groaning deeply once you rolled your hips, rubbing right against his prostate, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His mouth slacked open, his hands curled into a tight fist, every moan resonating through the room while you watched his cock twitch against his stomach. </p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this, hm?” you smirked at your usually dominating boyfriend clinging to the sheets as you normally would, his ear tips covered in blush. </p>
<p>“Yes-” He moaned loudly, “Can you go faster?” He panted, his violet eyes meeting yours just as you roughly snapped your hips against his prostate, his moan loud and rough. </p>
<p>“Yes~” </p>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<p>“More-” Aeleus groaned, his low, rare voice making the ache between your legs uncomfortable as you increase your speed, looking down at your boyfriend; on all fours, all to your mercy, as he freely groans at your sharp thrust against his prostate, everything making his head spin. </p>
<p>“You look lovely like this,” You teased, lovingly holding onto his hips as he met your thrust shallowly, barely moving as he whimpered. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should do this more often,” You continued, increasing your speed as he panted and let out low whimpers, “Just having my sweet love on all fours for me.” </p>
<p>“Darling-” He whimpered, meeting your thrust, “I’m close.”<br/>“Hmm, you’re gonna cum? All from your darling fucking you right?”</p>
<p>“Yes-” </p>
<p>“I wanna hear you cum this time, Aeleus,” You quietly said, gently taking as much as you could wrap your hand around his cock, gently pumping him. </p>
<p>“Shit-” His curse was cut off by his guttural moan, his arms almost giving out as you felt his cum cover your hand. </p>
<p>“Lovely~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. nsfw- aeleus-dilan [turn ons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ah thank you. Then i'll just go ahead, be horny on anon and ask: what are things the reader does or could do, that are (unknown to the reader) turn-ons to the guard boys?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aeleus</p><ul>
<li>Being done up in a very feminine way, like in lace and pretty soft colors. You look so innocent but he knows better. </li>
<li>Pouting. You get your way because he has a boner. </li>
<li>If you’re trying to focus and you’re holding a pen in your mouth. </li>
<li>Literally, holding anything by your mouth. He loves your mouth. </li>
<li>Giving him a massage. He just finds it so endearing and relaxing that he ends up getting turned on by it.</li>
<li>Wearing little, pink skirts. He feels like a pervert but he finds them so hot.  </li>
</ul><p>Dilan</p><ul>
<li>Red. lipstick. Instant boner. Doesn’t know how you haven’t figured it out yet. </li>
<li>Baking for him. He thinks it’s hot when you hand feed him something too. </li>
<li>Whenever you’re ranting about someone being stupid; when you run your mouth it’s feisty. </li>
<li>Wearing a silk robe; he thinks it looks classy and hot</li>
<li>Wearing sweeter smelling perfumes, with notes like vanilla. </li>
<li>When you wear really deep, royal violet clothes. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. nsfw- aeleus-dilan [turn ons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ah thank you. Then i'll just go ahead, be horny on anon and ask: what are things the reader does or could do, that are (unknown to the reader) turn-ons to the guard boys?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aeleus</p><ul>
<li>Being done up in a very feminine way, like in lace and pretty soft colors. You look so innocent but he knows better. </li>
<li>Pouting. You get your way because he has a boner. </li>
<li>If you’re trying to focus and you’re holding a pen in your mouth. </li>
<li>Literally, holding anything by your mouth. He loves your mouth. </li>
<li>Giving him a massage. He just finds it so endearing and relaxing that he ends up getting turned on by it.</li>
<li>Wearing little, pink skirts. He feels like a pervert but he finds them so hot.  </li>
</ul><p>Dilan</p><ul>
<li>Red. lipstick. Instant boner. Doesn’t know how you haven’t figured it out yet. </li>
<li>Baking for him. He thinks it’s hot when you hand feed him something too. </li>
<li>Whenever you’re ranting about someone being stupid; when you run your mouth it’s feisty. </li>
<li>Wearing a silk robe; he thinks it looks classy and hot</li>
<li>Wearing sweeter smelling perfumes, with notes like vanilla. </li>
<li>When you wear really deep, royal violet clothes. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. nsfw- dilan-aeleus-even [submissive s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"All these asks make me curious. How would the guardmen and Even, all seperate please, treat a very submissive S/O?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan loves that your submissive. It doesn’t give him a weird power complex, but it makes him feel that you really do completely trust him. </li>
<li>Dilan finds it attractive when you do just as he says- getting on your knees for him, bending over, stripping yourself- the way you look at him and he knows that you completely trust in him while doing so</li>
<li>He normally initiates anything by holding your hips, kissing and nipping at your neck while asking if he can go farther, hands beginning to roam over your thighs- feeling you shiver under him</li>
<li>He can tend to get rough, but only if you’re completely okay with it, and likes to leave marks on you- anywhere. </li>
<li>Once he has the okay, he bites along your neck- usually leaving marks- before turning you to face him, kissing you and moving his hands under your shirt, his tongue dancing with yours while you cling onto him </li>
<li>Dilan likes to move away from you and tell you to strip- watching the way your hands roam over your body while article after article falls off of your body until you’re completely bare right in front of him</li>
<li>He’ll continue where he was, massaging your breast in his hands while kissing down to your collarbone, twisting your nipples as he bites another mark onto you, cupping your ass while he begins to tease your folds- feeling your eagerness </li>
<li>He likes bending you over anything- a desk, a counter, a bed- and just pounding into you, growling while holding onto your breast or hips, biting onto your neck before he orgasms- sometimes holding a hand over your neck to lightly choke you</li>
<li>Dilan also likes putting you on your knees while he holds the back of your head, leading you while you suck him off, lacing his fingers in your hair, constantly watching you while your cheeks hallow around him</li>
<li>Highkey has a “sir” kink</li>
<li>“Get on your knees, darling.” </li>
<li>“Yes, sir.”</li>
<li>Dilan loves calling you darling, growling your nickname and name while he cums, lowly groaning it while you pleasure him</li>
<li>Overall he’s lowkey possessive in the most loving way possible, knowing you are his and you are only this submissive to him</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Aeleus </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus is a lover- everything he does to you and for you is simply out of love</li>
<li>He was slightly hesitant at first with you completely submitting to him, but once you explain that you do it out of yourself and not because you’re intimidated by him, he accepts it and loves it </li>
<li>Aeleus gently initiates it, pulling you flush against him while he cups your cheek, his other hand going to your lower back, gently grinding against you while you push closer to him before he moves to kiss your neck</li>
<li>Once he knows he can move father, his hands become rougher, removing your clothes hastily while you move to pull him closer, only to have him shove you onto a bed or desk while he finally strips, hungrily looking over your body</li>
<li>He loves his hands rubbing over your thighs while he sucks on your neck, always leaving one hickey to look back at the morning after, feeling the way your neck vibrates against his lips when you moan is intoxicating enough for him </li>
<li>Aeleus loves nibbling on your nipples while he palms your core, feeling you rub and grind against his hand, chuckling at your neediness, pulling your nipples in between his teeth as you hold onto his neck or arms</li>
<li>He loves slowly fingering you until you’re begging for him to go farther, feeling you clench around him as he kisses your lips, one hand pinning both of yours above your head as you squirm under him. Aeleus loves pulling away to look at your half-lidded eyes, softly panting and whining against his lips until he loses his own patience and moves quicker, just to slow down again </li>
<li>He loves to go slow, lavishing in you until you’re begging for anything- which normally ends up in him fucking you until you’ve orgasmed multiple times, overstimulated and groaning to the point of not even being able to form words, while he continues pounding, going until he finally orgasms, cumming inside of you while he groans against your neck </li>
<li>He has a creampie and overstimulating kink you can’t tell me otherwise </li>
<li>Aeleus likes to pull you into his lap sometimes- stripping you until you’re only in panties and sometimes a shirt of his, rubbing over you until you’re needy, only to get him rolling your hips against one of his thighs, letting you ride his thigh until you’ve orgasmed, shaking and clinging onto his shoulders while he holds your hips </li>
<li>He groans a lot. A lot. He won’t talk much, simply groaning and occasionally hissing when he starts to get close, but sometimes a sweetheart in the lowest, gravelly voice will slip out and it is intoxicating</li>
<li>Aeleus also likes to growl out a possessive “I love you” after he orgasms, pulling your exhausted body into his arms, laying you against his chest as he rubs your back gently. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Even </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Even is very hesitant at first, afraid to even initiate anything with you in his own self-consciousness, much less to take the entire lead, but he can move into it, beginning to get more confident in what you want</li>
<li>At one point after watching you from a distance as someone flirted with you to high heaven, he snaps- pulling you aside, grabbing both of your wrists while he angrily kisses you, nipping your lip and grinding against you</li>
<li>Even noticed the way you groaned louder at his possessive advances, continuing his assault on your lips while he groped your breast, squeezing them and grinding against your core, your leg hiked over his hip</li>
<li>His own anger slowly dissipated as he did this, replaced by the passion of possessing you as his own, noticing the way you immediately submitted to his rough movements, carefully nipping at your neck until you let out the loudest moan, sucking and biting at the spot while he worked your pants off, yanking them off of your body to be met with soaked-through panties</li>
<li>Satisfied with his mark he left on you, right where everyone would see it, Even rubs through your panties, feeling your wetness as your face heated, his soft kiss on your lips lulling you away from your embarrassment. </li>
<li>“You are mine,” Even mumbles against your lips before grinding himself against your core as he kisses you again, feeling you moan against his lips, his bulge rubbing your clit against your panties, before he returns to your neck while he begins to finger you</li>
<li> “Do you understand that?” </li>
<li>“Yes, sir”</li>
<li>His soft moans are drowned out by your own as he finally pushes into you, his jade eyes baring into yours, hands moving to hold one leg over his hip and one to your cheek, tenderly kissing you before roughly thrusting, the kiss cut off by your own moan; his rough thrust and gentle kisses were enough to send you close to the edge multiple times as he slowed down every time you came close until he can’t stand his own edging, finishing inside of you. </li>
<li>After this, he’s much more comfortable with you submitting to him, letting him get rougher as he owns you, knowing the way you clench around him every time, knowing the way you whimper against him- everything pushes him closer to completely dominating you</li>
<li>After every time, he always pulls you back into your shared room, drawing a bath for the two of you while he holds you close, sloppy kisses over your neck and a gentle embrace around your middle.</li>
<li>The way you submit to him gives him confidence in your trust in him, knowing you do this to only him while he allows this side of him to finally come out.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. nsfw- aeleus-dilan-even-ienzo [kinks]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I've been wondering.. What kinks do the castle crew have? Do they have some in common? Is someone super kinky?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dilan likes bondage, but only restricting your body; he likes to hear every noise you make and let you see what he’s doing- but he loves intricate knots where he can pull you every which way while you’re completely at his mercy (shibari)</li>
<li>Unless you’re not tied up, then he likes blindfolding you while you still have motion. Normally to build-up foreplay- his hands ghosting your body before a random bite or kiss is placed somewhere</li>
<li>Dilan has a massive biting kink- he just will naturally bite you while he’s pounding into you or being gentle and loving- but he doesn’t draw blood. Just hard enough to leave a mark on your skin</li>
<li>He also likes semi-public sex- anywhere he knows you won’t get caught but there’s still a chance- but won’t expose you unless he knows no one else will see you- you’re for his eyes only; semi-public sex normally ends up in Dilan getting a blow job or if you’re wearing a skirt, he’ll eat you out right then and there, his head up your skirt while you try to cover your mouth</li>
<li>Dilan loves eye contact if you’re not blindfolded; he won’t let you orgasm unless you have eye contact with him. </li>
<li>He has a sir kink<strike> (and a daddy kink).</strike> Say “yes sir” and he’ll take you right then </li>
<li>Choking- he will lightly choke you while you moan, feeling the way your voice vibrates in his hand while he fucks you from behind or if he’s in missionary position, he’ll choke you to watch your eyes roll to the back of your head</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Even is the kinkiest one. </li>
<li>Even likes toys. He will put a vibrator and leave you to sit with him in the lab all day, periodically forgetting what he set it on while he works, or get you to wear a buttplug. </li>
<li>He likes restraining you in leather handcuffs. He doesn’t like metal handcuffs.  </li>
<li>Even likes sensation play; he likes putting ice cubes on your chest, the ice moving down your chest, you squirming while your hands are cuffed; he likes pouring warmed (not burning) massage oil on your chest, watching the way it pools before rubbing the oil in</li>
<li>If he deems you’ve been bad or been teasing him too much for his liking, he’ll put nipple clamps on you while he puts a vibrator on your clit, tying you in place while he occasionally tugs on your nipples</li>
<li>Even has a sir kink; he loves telling you to do something and hearing your sweet “yes sir” gets him off </li>
<li>Even also likes subbing sometimes, tied up and having warm oil on his chest. Ice doesn’t affect him too much. </li>
<li>Honestly he likes seeing you in his lab coats. If you come into the lab wearing one of his coats, he’ll pin you against a table, asking you why you think you can wear that. </li>
<li>Even likes sucking on your neck; it’s just something he likes to do-sex or not- and likes to pull your back against his chest, gently finding a place to suck on your neck, and gently sucking- sometimes hard enough to leave a mark sometimes not- while he tries to figure something out. During sex, he likes to still do this, just sometimes his teeth will rake against the spot</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus likes watching you touch yourself- sitting across from you, watching you touch yourself, listening to you moan- until he is done watching the show and finally joins you</li>
<li>Aeleus has a spanking kink; he refuses to go as far as to leave bruises on your body but he will get rough. He likes using his hand over anything else. He likes the way your skin feels under his hand while you squirm in his lap. </li>
<li>He likes orgasm denial; listening to you beg and whine to orgasm turns him on- he’ll build you up just to leave you hanging again, stopping for a moment before resuming his little game. </li>
<li>Creampie. If you are okay with it, he will do it in a heartbeat- it gives him a sense of dominance when he orgasms in you, watching his seed leak out of you- just for him to do it again. </li>
<li>He likes to edge you to where you’re begging to orgasm, putting you on his thigh, getting you to thigh-ride him. He likes watching you orgasm on his thigh just to move you to ride his dick or to bend you over a desk and hold you down  </li>
<li>Aeleus likes lightly pulling your hair, normally to get your attention back to him; he likes pulling your hair when its up, either in a braid or pony tail. He’ll also pull your hair when you’re sucking him off. </li>
<li>He tends to just enjoy dominating you- if you act bratty he’ll get rougher or if you act good he’ll listen to what you want more over teasing you endlessly. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Ienzo is a switch- he likes being submissive somedays and dominating you other days</li>
<li>Sub or Dom- he likes blindfolds and bondage</li>
<li>If he subs, he likes being tied up, his hands spread away from each other on the headboard while he is blindfolded, normally whiny and begging</li>
<li>He likes to beg if he’s subbing; whining and begging for you to touch him while you gently move your hands down to his stomach, his pelvis bone, his thigh, just avoiding his cock</li>
<li>If you rake your nails down his chest he’ll go insane; he likes light pain but nothing where he will get hurt. </li>
<li>Also when he’s subbing, if he’s been too whiny, he likes getting his hair pulled back as a warning to act right, or having you ride his face; he loves having you ride his face, your hand gently pulling at his hair while he builds you off, just for you to get off and resume your teasing. </li>
<li>If he’s domming you, he’s more gentle; preferring to see your expressions, sometimes putting you in handcuffs, but normally only to tease you. </li>
<li>Ienzo loves lingerie. If you wear a large coat or one of his coats with just a lacy bra and thong on underneath, he can’t contain himself. At all. If he comes into your shared room to find you sitting on the bed just in a set, he <em>is </em>going to be the dominating one that night</li>
<li>He also likes when you wear skirts or dresses, he finds it convenient; he likes to snake his hand under your shirt or for you to ride his face while you’re wearing a skirt </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b><strike>kinky minds think alike </strike>similar kinks</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Aeleus and Dilan both like dominating their partner, staying the one in power. </li>
<li>Even tends to get embarrassed if anyone were to find out about everything that he is into- but hes not embarrassed around you.</li>
<li>Ienzo only agrees to this because he does completely trust you.</li>
<li>Out of all four of them- its not to control their partner or to be controlled in their entire relationship- its a show of trust between the two of you</li>
<li>Even and Ienzo are the most fond of simple bondage, like handcuffs, while Dilan likes bondage, but complicated and complex knots</li>
<li>Aeleus wouldn’t open up about his kinks with his partner out of fear of hurting them or scaring them- so his partner has to initiate the exploration before he lets himself go. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. nsfw- aeleus-dilan-even-ienzo [being kinky]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Pleeeaase bless us with a very kinky part 2 of RG crew with a very submissive S/O?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dilan</b>
</p>
<p>Fingertips slowly ghosted your skin, the feeling of goosebumps rising while you laid in ignorance; your arms spread apart, only retrained by the command of your partner, your legs in a similar fashion, only your sight was completely blacked out, leaving you helpless to your lover. His hands would periodically leave you for a bite to be randomly placed on your skin, your hands gripping at the sheets as you gasp, while you felt his breath ghost over your nipples, simply to leave you completely. You felt the weight on the bed change- you had no idea where he was going to be next, just for a gentle kiss to be placed on your lips, a hand gently cupping your cheek while one gently ghosted over your folds. A soft whine came from your throat, knowing this gentleness wouldn’t last before his lips left you. A sharp bite on your shoulder brought up a low groan, hearing his sadistic chuckle before your legs were grabbed, his hips meeting yours; the rough fabric of his uniform against your naked folds bringing up another moan. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Dilan finally asked, his bulge rubbing against your clit, causing a broken cry to strangle from your throat. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” You moaned out, feeling the fabric get ripped from your eyes, just for his cock to push all the way into you, his eyes locking with yours while you moan. His rough grip on your hips pulling your hips to meet his in mean, hard thrust while you attempted to keep your eyes locked on violet ones, his lips moving to bite your chest, your hands holding onto his shoulders. </p>
<p>“You feel lovely, darling,” Dilan growled in your ear, the gruffness of his voice causing you to clench your walls around him, his teeth holding and tugging on your ear before completely pulling away and pulling out of you. You watched as he pulled you on your knees, your hands pulled behind your back before a silk rope began to tighten around your wrist. The change of pace so sudden as Dilan’s hands roamed over your body before the rope tightened around you- tightening around your breasts, holding your leps apart, your hands tightly held together by the silk- before he was done tying you. </p>
<p>“Now, let’s see how many times you can orgasm.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Aeleus</b>
</p>
<p>A harsh smack against your bottom pulled you away from anything you could have been thinking about before; the sweet sting warming you before another was quickly followed, the soft cries of pleasure escaping your mouth while you clung onto Aeleus’s arm, the spanks causing your walls to clench around emptiness while he silently continued his ministrations. </p>
<p>“Count.” A low command was given before a stronger spank caused you to whimper, a hand coming to your hair to yank your head up. </p>
<p>“I told you to count.” </p>
<p>The next smack causing your body to rock forward, the sting becoming stronger as you hissed from the roughness.</p>
<p>“One,” you choked out, the rough hand leaving your hair to let you cling onto again, his hand soothingly rubbing your behind before another followed suit, your choked voice continuing to count before you reached fifteen, his hand gently soothing the stinging skin before he leads you to rest on your knees.  </p>
<p>“What will you not do again?” He asked as you attempted to situate yourself without resting on your bottom.</p>
<p>“I won’t cum without permission.” You said with your head down; your core ached from your punishment, only spurring you on to what you knew would come next. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself. Slowly.” He quietly said, watching as your fingers slowly pumped in and out of you, slowly circling your clit with your thumb, softly panting and moaning before you felt him grab your hair, pulling you into a heated kiss. His hands found their way to your waist, moving to cup your bottom again, gently massaging the still red flesh, just for his fingers to teasingly rub against your folds. </p>
<p>“On your hands and knees. Now.”</p>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<p>The soft buzz in-between your legs drove you insane- you couldn’t think, you couldn’t move without it reaching somewhere deeper, and you couldn’t moan- being in the middle of the lab while you watched Even and Ienzo work wouldn’t end well for you. The buzz spurred you on, barely enough to give you anything, while your partner acted as if he was none the wiser. </p>
<p>“I’ll go fetch it,” Ienzo’s voice cut through your thoughts before your eyes landed on Even, a faint smirk across his lips before he reached into his pocket, just for the tormenting buzz to get stronger as Ienzo closed the door, Even approaching you before his hand cupped your jaw, smirking at the small moan you let slip once his hand touched you. </p>
<p>“You’ve been very good today, dear,” He quietly said, his lips gently kissing your ear before kissing down your neck, his hands moving your knees apart for his hips to rest against yours, “Should I let you orgasm?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” You moaned out, his hips ever so gently grinding against yours, the coil in your gut growing tighter at the slightest bit of new friction. </p>
<p>With a soft hum, he kissed you, his lips roughly pushed against yours before the soft buzzing became harsh, a sharp moan of yours breaking off the kiss, his hips grinding against yours harder as your coil was about to burst, just for the buzz to abruptly stop, letting out a whine before Even pulled you off the table you sat at. Even swiftly turned you around, his hands moving your skirt to pool around your waist, pulling off your panties to see the two toys he put in you this morning; the vibrator and your buttplug. His hand slowly rubbing over you, feeling the way you desperately ground your hips against his hand. </p>
<p>“I think you can wait a little while longer.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<p>“Quit squirming,” you warned Ienzo, gently grinding on his stomach while his blue eyes pleaded for you to touch him, his teeth biting down on the gag in his mouth. You slowly dragged your nails across his chest, his eyes rolling back while letting out a low moan, his hips attempting to thrust upward. The lace of your panties rubbed across his stomach, creating enough friction for your wetness to soak through onto his skin while watching his face; he wore a deep blush, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth biting into the gag- lost in the show of you on top of him in one of his favorite lingerie sets, his hands pulling at the handcuffs which kept his hands above his head. </p>
<p>“You look so good like this, Ienzo,” you praised him, watching his eyes open to meet yours while you continued to grind against his muscle. His soft whimper came through the gag as you leaned down to kiss his cheek, the lace of your bra rubbing against his nipples in the softest scratch. </p>
<p>A low moan came from his throat as he watched you remove your bra, watching you rub and tease your nipples, moving off of him to remove your soaked through panties. </p>
<p>“Do you want to eat me out?” you quietly asked against his neck, his moan and quick nods causing you to chuckle before you moved to remove his gag, his soft pants cut off by a rough kiss, your tongue fighting for dominance over his, his moans resonating through your mouth before you pulled back to look him over; his mouth open and panting, his tongue sticking out slightly, his lips flushed and swollen- the way he loved to be. You moved to straddle his face, looking down at him before his tongue darted out to begin to lick and suckle on your clit.</p>
<p>“Good boy”~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. nsfw- aeleus-dilan-isa [snuggly and horny]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aeleus, Dilan and Isa being horny and snuggly?? somebody had 2 ask love u stay safe!! jgjhj"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dilan–</em>
</p>
<p>“Come’re,” Dilan mumbled, pulling you tightly against him on the couch, grabbing another cookie for him, “I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too,” You quietly said, holding the sugar cookie up to his mouth while he took the cookie, his eyes darkening while he quickly ate it. </p>
<p>“You’re the only man I know who wants to fuck me after I feed him a cookie,” You teased, grinding your hips against yours, his hardened length rubbing you. </p>
<p>“Good- you’re mine, i’m the only one who should be wanting to fuck you at all,” he mumbled, a sentence that would normally make you crumble under him making you giggle at his sleepy tone. </p>
<p>“Hm, that’s true,” You quietly said, his hand pulling your shorts down far enough for him to stick his hand in your pants, immediately finding your clit as he slowly rubbed over it, a sharp gasp leaving your lips. </p>
<p>“DIlan-”</p>
<p>“You make me want to fuck you into a wall but I don’t want to get up,” He quietly commented, dripping his fingers lower as he teased your enterance,  slowly dipping his fingers inside of you. </p>
<p>“Hmm, then do it here,” You whispered, his lips tickling your neck as he kissed up to your ear. </p>
<p>“I intend to, darling.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Aeleus–</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s cold,” you mumbled, nuzzling your head into Aeleus’s neck, his hands wrapped around your back as his focus was on the snow falling outside. </p>
<p>“I know,” Aeleus chuckled at your clinginess, kissing your forehead before his hands cupped your ass, teasingly massaging you. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna get up, Aeleus,” You whined at his massage, his lips lightly trailing down your neck, pulling you to his right to lay you down on the couch. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to then,” He simply said, kissing your lips as he caged you down on the couch as his forearms rest beside your head, your arms continuing to stay tight around his body- his tongue roughly invading your mouth as he groaned ever so softly. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” You softly asked, lips barely leaving your skin as he pressed kisses against your neck, slowly working down as his hands pushed off your loose sleeping shorts. </p>
<p>“Eat you out,” He bluntly said, making his way down to your panties, a soft chuckle leaving his lips at the little pink bow on top.<br/>“Hopefully that’ll warm you up enough.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Isa–</em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck-” you cursed, burying yourself into Isa’s arms at the crash of thunder outside, pulling yourself tightly to him while he stroked your back. </p>
<p>“Do you want a distraction?” Isa quietly asked as he picked you up, carrying you to the fort on the floor the two of you made earlier in the day. </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” You quietly said, nodding as he carried you, your legs wrapped tightly around his back as he placed you down, chuckling at your hands grabbing for him as he pulled you down into the fort- fairy lights and pillows comforting you form the loud storm outside. </p>
<p>“Pull off your shirt, little one,” He quietly said, watching as you sat up and did as you were told, licking his lips as he pulled you to switch spots with him, your back to the ground as he gently stroked over your panties. </p>
<p>“You always look so cute for me, little one,” He quietly praised, pulling you on top of a stack of pillows while he knelt in front of you, your dusty blue panties soaked through just for him to pull them off and toss them beside your skirt- another crash of thunder making you jump. </p>
<p>“Focus on me, little one,” Isa quietly reminded you, kneeling in front of your aching core, “And be a good girl for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. nsfw- sora-terra-ventus-vanitas-riku [bdsm]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"pick a few boys and ask if they got into BDSM, what are their roles, kinks, and hard limits."<br/>my first large post. ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Sora </h2><ul>
<li>Sora can get into light BDSM, such as handcuffs and gags</li>
<li> He seems more like a sub, but if he wants he could dom. </li>
<li>Soft switch boi</li>
<li>If he’s tied down and gagged, there’s a hand signal for his “safe word” </li>
<li>He can be whiny but still good Sora likes being clawed at; not enough to draw blood, but if you ride him and rake your nails down his chest, he will let out the most sinful moans </li>
<li>You know when he’s about to orgasm when he begins squirming and moaning much louder than he has been</li>
<li>Take the gag out and even if he wasn’t told to, he will beg to orgasm as he whimpers and moans</li>
<li>He also likes if you pinch on his nipplesHe likes light pain, edging, and he likes begging below you. </li>
<li>Sora will loves it when you ride his face like please do it</li>
<li>He’s good at eating you out too </li>
<li>He has a massive praise kink </li>
<li>“You’ve been so good, do you wanna come now?”</li>
<li>His hard no’s are blood, bruising (not hickeys), and extreme bondage where he can’t move around Anything where he could actually get hurt, he doesn’t like. </li>
<li>Sora likes this to be an experience between the two of you, simply having trust in each other </li>
</ul><h2>Terra </h2><ul>
<li>Dom. Daddy dom</li>
<li>Terra likes putting you in ropes. Whether is basic tied around the wrist or full on knotted net around your body, he likes it.</li>
<li> he has a daddy kink and no one can tell me otherwise </li>
<li>Sometimes he keeps you standing up, sometimes he puts you on your knees, sometimes on all fours. Depends on his mood </li>
<li>“Now be a good girl and get on your knees.”</li>
<li>Loves face fucking you when you’re tied up. Something about just dominating you when you are completely at his mercy turns him on Also he loves going down on you. </li>
<li>Having you held in place while eating you out while you groan freely- loves it </li>
<li>Likes spanking but just with his hand. He knows how wet it makes you and how you always get spankings on purpose </li>
<li>To get spanked you have to be bratty: refusing to suck him off or squirming and complaining being the criteria </li>
<li>Along with getting spanked for being bratty, he’ll edge you until you’re apologizing and begging</li>
<li>He’s pretty in the middle on vibrators. Sometimes they’re hot, sometimes he would just rather make you orgasm on his own. </li>
<li>Speaking of, he likes overstimulating you. Not insane, but enough to have you not be able to form sentences from how much pleasure you’re experiencing </li>
<li>Call him daddy and he won’t even build up he’ll just make sure you can’t walk the next day </li>
<li>Terra doesn’t like gagging you- he likes to hear everything: your moans, your whimpers of his name, your begs His hard no’s are anything that can completely limit you. That scares him- having absolute control to where he can’t stop himself. Also, anything that would scar you. </li>
</ul><h2>Ventus</h2><ul>
<li>Soft boi love boi </li>
<li>Ventus not very extreme between dom and sub, being very hesitant about anything that would restrain you, but he leans more sub </li>
<li>He likes being gagged while you ride him, similar to Sora, but likes being able to hold onto you </li>
<li>He holds your hips while he moans, letting you grind onto him. </li>
<li>sometimes Ventus likes to grab and massage your boobs, pinching your nipples, and pulling you down for you to kiss his neck</li>
<li>His neck is hyper sensitive and<em> loves </em>when you kiss and nibble on it- and maybe leave a hickey where nobody will see it </li>
<li>Ventus’s eyes roll back while he groans lowly while you ride him </li>
<li>even if ventus has a gag in, it’s still pretty soft sex, you riding him while resting your hands on his chest as he lazily meets your thrust with his own </li>
<li>“You feel so good, Ventus”</li>
<li>He tries to keep eye contact with you, normally half lidded while gasping through the gag </li>
<li>Most of the sex is slow build, feeling each others body and soft praises from whoever is not gagged</li>
<li>Before he orgasms, he normally grips your hips harder as he grinds into you while you bounce on top of him</li>
<li>Sometimes you’ll swap sides, ventus above you while you’re gagged, holding his shoulders while he gently kisses your neck, feeling your body and hearing your moans </li>
<li>or he’ll gag you while your riding him, facing away as he rubs your ass while you bounce </li>
<li>Ventus doesn’t like controlling you. His hard no is beyond little “accessories” to sex It’s normally more love making with a noise restraint than it is hard fucking</li>
</ul><h2>Vanitas</h2><ul>
<li>oh boy</li>
<li>Vanitas loves BDSM</li>
<li>He’s dom. Big dom.</li>
<li>He likes more extreme bondage, but if you object he’ll chill a tiny bit</li>
<li>He’ll gag you, tie you up in knots, make you wear a blindfold, put a vibrator in you and just leave</li>
<li>he likes tying you in a way where you can barely move, all to his mercy (and trust)</li>
<li>He won’t tease you or deny you of your orgasm, he’ll just fuck you though every single one you have. </li>
<li>Vanitas will come back.</li>
<li>Eventually.</li>
<li>When you’re so overstimulated and crying from how many orgasms you had</li>
<li>“You like that? You like coming all over me? Little slut”</li>
<li>He has a hand sign for your safe word</li>
<li>Once he comes back, (he’ll check if you wanna stop, by removing the gag and doing the “red yellow green” safe system) and fuck you. </li>
<li>He’ll make sure you’ve orgasmed on him at least once before he stops. </li>
<li>Sometimes if he’s feeling more “vanilla” he’ll only use handcuffs, lay you down on a bed, and fuck you from behind while nipping at your neck </li>
<li>Before he orgasms, he’ll groan and normally bite down on you or groan into your neck</li>
<li>He’s a biter. He’ll bite you and mark you. Normally he doesn’t draw blood, but if he does he’ll say a quiet apology and lick away the blood </li>
<li>His big no’s are being a sub, and you getting severely hurt. A couple bruises won’t bother him, but anything where you’re crying because he hurt you, he hates. He doesn’t want to take the one time where he can really let his passion and possessiveness out and hurt you. </li>
<li>Half of his pleasure while in BDSM is the trust that you have for him </li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Riku</h2><ul>
<li>Into “medium(?)” BDSM, meaning things like vibrators, bondage, gags, blindfolds</li>
<li>Dom. Riku is dom. </li>
<li>You could persuade him into subbing, but only if it’s nothing crazy. </li>
<li>He likes putting you on all fours, handcuffing your hands together and tying your ankles to the bed </li>
<li>Riku likes putting vibrators in you in public- he finds it hot when you pull him away from everything, lean against him for support, and just moan until he turns it off or turns it on a lower setting </li>
<li>Lowkey master/sir kink</li>
<li>He’ll tease the fucking crap out of you </li>
<li>He’s a massive tease. Seriously. Having you in handcuffs, blind fold on, gag in, just feather light touches over your skin while you whimper as he gets closer to where you need him most, then he’ll move his hand away </li>
<li>He won’t talk while he’s doing this either, leaving you waiting for what’s next </li>
<li>Riku will talk once he’s decided you’ve been good enough, telling you how lovely you look tied up and all in his mercy </li>
<li>Once he finally touches you, he’ll just lazily finger you: watching you reaction, feeling you clench around him, hearing you moan</li>
<li>He likes praising you, feeling you clench around him every time he does. </li>
<li>“You’ve been so good, sweet heart,”</li>
<li>He loves hearing you moan through a gag </li>
<li>If he feels merciful he’ll fuck you right then- grabbing your hips and catching you by surprise as he moans </li>
<li>If not, Riku will drag it out for as long as he can stand it; no matter how much you whimper and cry out sways his love for teasing you to no end </li>
<li>He likes taking out the gag and seeing if you’ve been good, meaning if you moan and whimper his name, and those are the only two things you will do </li>
<li>Moan out a “yes sir” and he’ll pound you right then and there </li>
<li>His “big no” is harming you, blood, or knife play. Weirds him out</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. nsfw- demyx-lea [pegged]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I please request Lea and Demyx getting pegged? (Lol just saw ghose headcanons for Demyx and had to request! Thank you~)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lea</p>
<p>“Fuck-” </p>
<p>“What was that?” You sneered, landing another slap against his blushing ass as you thrust forward, a hand wrapped securely in his hair while Lea whimpered under you. </p>
<p>“Th-thank you,” Lea corrected himself, stilling his hips as he restrained the urge to squirm against the strap on, his pretty red ass starting to match his hair. </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s what you said,” You rubbed your hand over his stinging flesh, the delicious pain that made his cock twitch against his stomach- a rough slap landing against him again, “So what should you say?” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lea panted, your hips rolling against his in reward, his soft pants making your core pulse with pleasure. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” You praised him, a hand leaving his hair as you rest your hands on his hips, rolling your hips with precision as he whimpered at the coursing pleasure.</p>
<p>“A-am I allowed to moan?” Lea shakily asked you, half expecting to be spanked for talking out of turn. </p>
<p>“Hm, you’ve been fairly well; moan,” You said after a moment, a hand leaving one of his hips to roughly hold his cock, an intoxicating moan resonating through the room, “good boy.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lea panted, his hands giving out, falling to his forearms. </p>
<p>“Now take your reward~” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demyx</p>
<p>“Look at you, all pretty just for me,” You said sweetly, your eyes scanning over your panting boyfriend, his cyan eyes meeting yours as he whined at your stillness within him. </p>
<p>“I bet you want me to fuck you hard, don’t you?” You teased, running a hand down his chest while he wrapped his legs tightly around you, another whimper escaping his lips.<br/>“Use your words, Demyx.” </p>
<p>“I want you to be gentle,” He finally said after thinking for a moment </p>
<p>“Then I’ll be gentle, baby,” You quietly reassured him, noticing the blush that spread across his cheeks at his shy confession, “Do you just want me to take care of you tonight?” </p>
<p>Demyx nodded, his legs tightening around your hips in an attempt to get you to move.<br/>“There you go,” you quietly praised him, his head falling back against the pillows as he moaned, one of his hands finding yours as it clung to yours. </p>
<p>“I’m right here, Demyx,” you reassured him, slowly rolling your hips with precision against his prostate, his bottom lip being taken between his teeth. </p>
<p>“It feels good,” Demyx moaned lowly, his hand squeezing yours. </p>
<p>“Good; now relax and be a good boy- I’m going to take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. nsfw- even-ienzo [complete fantasy]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I must confess, i absolutly LOVED the last request of our sweet Rosie anon where Dilan und Aeleus were allowed to do anything with their S/O for the Night ❤ Can we have the same thing with Ienzo and Even pretty please? I really really love your Blog btw 😘 (not gonna lie, all the sudden thirst is a biiig plus 😂)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<p>If Even could do anything to his s/o for the night, it would be full of teasing but also love-making; Even would start teasing you, gently running his hands up your thighs before whispering in your ear everything he intends on doing to you. Bringing you home, putting you in handcuffs for him to start worshiping you, gently running his hands down your body, kissing every bit of skin he can reach; his fingers slowly teasing your folds, gently dipping in before moving away, pulling ice cubes on your chest while he watches you squirm under him. Even’s lips slowly moving down your cold skin while you whimper under him, his smirk making your core ache before he puts a vibrator against you, leaving you to orgasm as many times as he wants, just for him to take it away- thrusting into you and gently fucking your overstimulated pussy, every thrust making you moan and whimper while he works towards his orgasm. His moans against your lips before devouring them, letting you cum again to drive him over the edge, his broken moan mixing with yours. Only for him to pull out of you, gently removing the handcuffs while you lay limp against the bed, before he softly spoons you, kisses running up your neck; starting another round with gentle thrust, his body close to yours while a gentler round begins, only starting a night of love making. </p>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<p>If Ienzo could do anything with his s/o, he would ask them to dom him, or they would have to approach him first; his arms and legs being spread apart on the bed, you in his favorite lingerie set, just to tease him for what feels like forever- just the way he likes it. His hands pulling at the handcuffs while you gently rub down his chest, gently pumping his length while he whimpers under you, begging you to touch him before you either sit on his face or gag him- every little movement making him squirm under you. Sitting on his stomach, grinding until his eyes are begging for you to finally touch him, just for you to take his gag off, sitting on his face while he groans under you, every flick of his tongue making you claw at his hair while his tongue quickly flicks over your clit, making you groan on top of him. His hips helplessly grinding into the air until you raise off of his face, his chin and lips covered in your slick and his saliva, just for you to slowly lower onto his length, Ienzo helplessly squirming under you while your walls clenched around him. Slowly grinding down on Ienzo, his begs and whimpers spurring you to slowly increase your speed, his loud groans and squirms making you smirk before your orgasm that was built by his tongue began to start again. Your orgasm ripping through you, his head slinging back while his seed fills you- just for you to slow until starting all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. nsfw- even-ienzo [pegged]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We need the other half of the castle crew to be pegged. Ienzo and Even, please?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<p>“You look lovely, Even,” You gently kiss up his back as he shivers under you, his pants making you bite your lip as you run your hands up his back, gently soothing out the tension in his back. Even’s pants slowly evened out, his head hung down while he adjusted to the strap on, his hips gently grinding against yours while he tests the water. </p>
<p>“Pl-please move, darling,” Even quietly whimpers, his hips moving against yours with the slow adjustment to the intrusion. </p>
<p>“You’re so pretty, Even,” You smile as you gently grind your hips against his, his low moan making your core slick with need, “You like me telling you that, don’t you?”<br/>“Yes-” Even pants as he meets his hips with yours, your hands resting on his hips. </p>
<p>“You look so beautiful taking a cock, did you know that? So pretty-” You snapped your hips roughly against his- his broken cry of pleasure making you grow needier by the minute. Even’s hips moving back to meet yours as you slowly grind your hips against his, a low whine escaping his lips at the loss of force. </p>
<p>“Do you want more?” You smirked at his neediness while yours continued to grow. </p>
<p>“Yes-”<br/>“Yes, what?” </p>
<p>“Yes, please-” Even finally groaned out, your hips roughly snapping into his, a strangled groan echoing through the room. </p>
<p>“As you wish~” </p>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<p>“What do you want, Ienzo?” You whispered in your boyfriend’s ear, one hand wrapped around his cock while the other held the leash to his collar, his hips pressed against yours while your strap-on rested inside of him. </p>
<p>“I want you- shit-” Ienzo groaned out, your hand tightening around his cock while you gazed up at him, his legs wrapped around your hips, “I want you to fuck me-”<br/>Roughly snapping your hips forward, Ienzo’s head fell back against the pillow while you let go of his cock, gently holding one of his hips as he moaned freely, your hips setting a rough pace of thrust that drove him insane. </p>
<p>“Damnit-” ienzo cursed under you, his eyes squeezed shut while you kept up your pace, scanning his face for any discomfort. </p>
<p>“Do you feel alright?” You quietly asked, stalling your hips for a moment. </p>
<p>“Yes-yes please,” Ienzo whimpered, grinding his hips against yours. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” You smiled, watching the way he helplessly ground against you, a sharp tug on the leash making him stop. </p>
<p>“Yes-please-please fuck me,” Ienzo begged, his eyes meeting yours while you run your hand up his hip to his chest, gently feeling over his lean muscle while he squirmed. </p>
<p>You softly hummed, gently grinding your hips into his before roughly thrusting again, his cock twitching against his stomach. </p>
<p>“Fine then~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. nsfw- aeleus-dilan-even [philomath]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"AU-ish? Okay- let's say reader helps Ienzo and Even with some experiments regarding magic, but reader's magic seems to not enough. Research leads to discovering that magic/mana can be enhanced by pleasure/sex~ Are the scientists willing to help out themselves? Do they enlist the guardsmen while they watch?" <br/>it took a lot for me to think about the mythology and flow of this story, it took a while- i’m sorry about that- but i feel like i’ve finally figured out how to organize the story :) this definitely pulled me from my comfort zone and i love it. <br/>according to this mythology as i finish this at 1:48 a.m. is that donald duck as been bangin’. <br/>this is, in short, a collection of drabbles with a continuous plot. so. also… i couldn’t not have a cheesy ending. became only the guardsmen and even because parental undertones for Ienzo. <br/>5.3 k</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you have any idea of how it could be stronger?” Even asked, rubbing his eyes at the time of night, his exhaustion setting in while he finished up the work for the night, the lab dimmed with the lateness of your work. </p>
<p>“Not from what I know, but there must be something, right?” You sighed, walking over to Even and rubbing his shoulders, the tension leaving him while his head rested against your stomach. </p>
<p>“There has to be, there’s no other way to go about it,” He glanced over his notes, “It’s not combative magic, so it’s not strengthened through training.”<br/>“Right, it’s healing, but it’s odd,” You sighed, wrapping your arms around his middle, “It’s pretty lame, it doesn’t grow in strength or weaken.” </p>
<p>“I have noticed, once, when the magic strengthened,” Even said after a pause, “After our anniversary.” </p>
<p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>”</p>
<p>“After our anniversary, your magic strengthened,” He repeated, reviewing over the notes again, “If you don’t believe me, you can read Ienzo’s notes on it.” </p>
<p>You read over the papers he handed you, noticing the date and notes review- </p>
<p>“Huh. You’re right,” You finally mumbled. </p>
<p>Even stood as you handed him the papers back, his eyes dark as they rested on you, his hand on your back pulling you to him. </p>
<p>“You know, we could work on that,” Even smirked against your ear, his voice a hushed whisper as his breath against your ear ignited a shiver down your spine. </p>
<p>“Hm, we could, or we could go to sleep,” You teased, his hand continuing down your back to hold your ass, his other hand gently cupping your jaw as he brought your lips to his- your lips pressed against his in a spark as he softly hummed against your lips. </p>
<p>“If it’s important to our research we should make haste, then.” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>Day I- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hypothesis- “Healing/medical magic pertaining to the emotional and mental state of one’s own health is strengthened by physical pleasure to the magic wielder”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Procedures of the test- Shower sex. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Come here,” Even breathed against your neck, pulling you into the shower as your bare skin met his, his lips crashing into yours- his soft moan vibrating against your lips. The warm water running down your skin as his hands intertwined into your hair, his body pressing against yours as his hardened length pressed against your stomach, a hand leaving your hair to trail down your back- </p>
<p>“Even~” You whimpered as his lips left you, softly pressing into the skin of your jaw, a hand moving from your back to your core, gently rubbing two fingers between your folds. </p>
<p>“Please, Even,” You begged as he quietly hummed, pulling your head to rest against his chest while you moaned, feeling the dull pulse of pleasure rush through you. </p>
<p>“Patience, my love,” Even chuckled at your growing neediness, your eyes meeting his in a plea, “I need to make sure I take proper preparation to conduct this little experiment.” </p>
<p>“Please just fuck me,” You finally snapped, glaring up at him while the warm water continued to cradle your body, his jade eyes meeting yours in a playfulness. </p>
<p>“Hm, as you wish,” He said after a moment, pinning you to the shower wall in a quick motion as the two of you were able to somehow keep your balance, your back facing him as he entered you. </p>
<p>“I need you to cooperate,” Even warned lowly in your ear, his hips pinning yours against the wall as you attempted to gain friction against him, “Or else I’ll have to repeat this experiment.” </p>
<p>“And you say I have a mad scientist fetish,” Your retort was cut off with a moan, his hips slowly moving against yours, his pants heavy against your ear while you whimpered at the sweet friction. </p>
<p>“Yes, but this is an actual experiment, darling,” Even said coolly in your ear, a sharp contrast to his loud pants. </p>
<p>“Of what? Ah-”</p>
<p>“Of your magic strengthening,” His breath fanning against your ear, his chest hot against your back- his length slowly dragging across your velvet walls, his gentleness making your chest swell with love while your core burned with impatience. </p>
<p>“Please, can you move faster?” You quietly asked, his lips attached to your neck, his teeth grazing over your sensitive flesh. </p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely,” He smirked against your skin, his hips moving against yours with new vigor, his soft pants fanning against your damp skin- the feeling of his eyes boring into you while you felt his length twitch inside of you. </p>
<p>“You feel lovely,” He quietly praised you, his hips slapping against yours as the sound of the shower drowned out your pants, a hand creeping down to gently stroke over your Clit. </p>
<p>Your loud moan echoed through the shower as his hand sped up against your bundle of nerves, gently pinching it as you felt your walls start to convulse- your quick orgasm making you cry out as you clutched onto the shower wall- everything quickly becoming white as Even sped up further, his orgasm filling you as you finally came down from your high. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” Even mumbled in your ear, pulling out of you while pulling you back into his arms, his soft kiss making you melt into his arms as the warm water flowed over you. </p>
<p>“Let’s see if you’re any stronger tomorrow.”</p>
<p>
  <b>–</b>
</p>
<p>“Your magic has strengthened, how could that be? You said you can’t train it,” Ienzo mumbled to himself, his thoughts preoccupied with the data as Even briefly made eye contact with you- his jade eyes burning into yours- all for him to pull his attention back to Ienzo. </p>
<p>“I’m looking into a way she can increase it, but that could have just been a surge,” Even avoided mentioning that he railed into you in the shower, his focus on making sure Ienzo hadn’t found out just yet. </p>
<p>“That’s true,” Ienzo completely ignored the first part of what Even said, mumbling to himself before leaning a little too far to the left, his balance giving out- </p>
<p>“Will you please attempt to have a sleeping schedule?” Even snapped, his concern showing through his voice as he caught Ienzo in his arms, “Go to bed, we’ll take care of this.” </p>
<p>“But-” </p>
<p>“Bed. Now,” Even interrupted, “You can’t work if you’re passing out.”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk,” Ienzo pursed his lips, a soft laugh escaping him at Even’s glare. </p>
<p>“I know it’s rich coming from him, but you do need to rest Ienzo; we’ll clean up and finish up tonight,” You reassured Ienzo, his nod reassuring as you watched him make his way out of the lab: the only ones remaining being you, Even, and Aeleus. </p>
<p>“Darling, I have a question for you,” Even quietly said, his eyes meeting yours for a brief moment before darting up to behind you. </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“Would you be alright with these… Experiments to have others help us?” He quietly asked, gently cupping your jaw to look up at him, his thumb stroking over your skin soothingly. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” You felt someone behind you while your focus was locked on Even. </p>
<p>“Would you consent to others in this castle helping me with this experiment?”<br/>“Like, physically?” </p>
<p>“Yes; like someone with me or in front of me, to help me along with it,” </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Have I ever been able to go at it like a dog for days on end?” Even bluntly asked, the composure to his sentences leaving as he grew impatient. </p>
<p>“Well, no,” You finally said after a moment, “But who are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“The other two.” </p>
<p>The other two. Your husband was asking you if you were okay with other men fucking you with Even for the sake of an experiment- the other men being the closest friends of you two, the other apprentices. You had to be insane to agree to that; the idea of your husband watching or adding someone else to the intimacy for the sake of magic possibly increasing left you baffled and intrigued. You had to be <em>insane </em>to agree to that. </p>
<p>
  <em>Good thing you’re insane. </em>
</p>
<p>“I.. I’m okay with that,” You finally said after a moment, Even’s jaded eyes darkening while he gently rubbed your skin again, pulling you up for a kiss. </p>
<p>“Good; can we start now?” </p>
<p>“Now?” </p>
<p>“Now.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” You breathed out, Even roughly kissing you while hands rested on your hips as other lips attacked your neck- your surprised moan making Even chuckle against your lips. Leaving your lips, Even kissed along your cheek, gently kissing your ear- </p>
<p>
  <em>Day II</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Procedures of the experiment: rough sex</em>
</p>
<p>“Aeleus,” He whispered, your hair moved from your neck as Aeleus kissed down your neck, his teeth grazing your sensitive skin while you wiggle in your seat. </p>
<p>“Be a good girl for him,” He whispered again, pulling off your coat while you heard the rustling of Aeleus taking off his uniform, “I want him to fuck you; you’ll suck my cock- understand?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” You quietly whispered, Aeleus’s bare hands returning to your back as you were stripped by your husband- still facing him as a table separated the two of you as Aeleus moved you off of the seat to stand in front of him, pulling off your bottoms and panties- leaving you bare in front of the man who always stood in the lab with you. </p>
<p>Aeleus was silent as he kissed down your back, feeling you shiver under him as his large, calloused hands worked opposite of his lips, gently running across your stomach before grabbing your breast; gently massaging your breast in hand as he twisted your nipple- Even making his way beside you as you felt him finally touch you again. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl,” Even praised you, pulling up your head by your hair, his lips roughly capturing yours as his hands replaced Aeleus’s on your breast, Aeleus’s hands pulling your legs apart. Even’s tongue forcefully making its way through your mouth while you whimpered, his tongue intertwining with yours as Aeleus’s tongue ran across your bare folds, massaging you experimentally. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” you whimpered, attempting to push your hips back against his face while he held you securely in place, his tongue slowly moving across your core while you felt him squeeze your thighs. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl, letting him eat you out like a little whore,” Even teased in your ear, gently pinching your nipples between his fingers while Aeleus ran his tongue across your clit- your sharp gasp resonating through the room. His soft chuckle vibrating against you while you moaned again, Even’s fingers continuing to torture you while Aeleus’s tounge circled around your clit, lightly flicking it as he massaged the nub with his muscle. </p>
<p>“Please,” You whimpered, Aeleus’s hand running up your back to sooth your whimpers, his large, calloused hands rubbing over your softer skin as the stimulation began to overtake you. </p>
<p>“Please what?” Even quietly asked you, Aeleus’s lips closing around your clit as he suckled on it, shots of pleasure shooting through you- a sharp cry resonating through the room while you leaned forward against the lab table. </p>
<p>“Please- someone take me-” you groaned, a thick finger entering you, your walls fluttering around him as he slowly fingered you- the simplest of touches driving your head to lighten as your head spun with pleasure. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Even quietly assured you, a hand running down your back to knead your ass in one fo his hands, Aeleus’s hand joining as you groaned again at the multiple touches, “He has to make sure you can take him, yes?” </p>
<p>“I want him~” You whimpered, Aeleus finally breaking with a moan as he shoved another finger into your entrance, his tongue massaging your clit as you felt your walls start to flutter, your thoughts becoming hazed. </p>
<p>“Please- ah!- Aeleus, please,” you whimpered, your begs making him curl his finger in you as you groaned, Even’s eyes locked on yours as he fought off his belt, palming his hardened length in his pants. </p>
<p>“Fine-” Aeleus said lowly, his voice teetering on a growl as he stood up, pulling you against him as Even sat down in a chair horizontal to the table, Aeleus turning you to face him as he pushed you onto your knees. </p>
<p>“Good girl- Come here,” Even commanded you, crawling over to him as you rested on all knees, your hands by his ankles as you felt Aeleus run a hand down your back one more time to relax you. </p>
<p>“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable, understand?” Aeleus said, a command coming from a new voice as your husband gently stroked your hair, leading you to suck on him while Aeleus finally pushed into you- your mouth full as you groaned at the thick intrusion, the tightness of your walls clenching around his length as he stopped to let your body adjust, only to push into you fully. </p>
<p>Your head shallowly bobbing as you distracted yourself from the distinct stretch of your core, Aeleus’s length filling you up completely as his hips rested against yours, his low growl making your walls clench around him. Even’s hand gently tangled through your hair, pulling you up to face him- his face flushed with a blush at the sheer magnitude of the situation, his lips swollen from him biting it to retrain his moans, his hair ever so slightly ruffled with the hasty removal of some of his clothes- leaving him in his white shirt and black pants, his boots long discarded. Watching his jade eyes for a moment, Aeleus softly kissed your neck in a soft comfort, Even’s eyes blown as he brought you in for a kiss, his lips soft but hungry. </p>
<p>“Focus on me for a moment,” Even quietly instructed you as he brought your head back down onto his length, his soft moan filling the room as you shallowly bobbed your head again- Aeleus’s length twitching inside of you at the sound of Even’s moan. </p>
<p>Gently running a hand up your back, Aeleus gripped your shoulder as he slowly ground his hips into yours- your eyes rolling to the back of your head as Even watched, your moan loud but muffled by your husbands cock, only to be amplified by his soft cry of pleasure at the vibrations.<br/>“Can I move?” Aeleus quietly asked you, your head nodding as he slowly ground his hips into yours again, his hips rolling shallowly as he became accustomed to the tightness of your walls. A soft hiss came from his mouth as he slowly ground into you, watching your head bob on Even’s length, your focus entirely on your husband while you were pleasured- your hips starting to move on their own to met Aeleus’s thrust. </p>
<p>“Do you want him to go faster?” Even shakily asked, your head quickly nodding as you groaned on his length, a rough thrust coming in response as you moaned, “Was that alright?” </p>
<p>Quickly nodding again, Aeleus’s length filling you up quickly as his hands moved to your hips, your walls massaged with a fullness and a precision as you groaned, his roughness taking over despite the underlying care in every thrust. You groaned around Even’s length, his head falling back as you continued to bob, a soft whine leaving your throat at the loss of attention. </p>
<p>“Even,” Aeleus abruptly said, his voice never phased by the roughness of his motions, “Look at me.” </p>
<p>Moving his head up, Even met Aeleus’s eyes as a hand roughly gripped his hair, Aeleus pulling him to him as he roughly kissed your blonde husband- a low growl leaving his lips as you clenched around his length at the show on top of you. </p>
<p>“Pay attention to your wife,” Aeleus lowly warned, Even’s quick nod making you whimper at his quick submission, his eyes falling back to you- your head shoving all the way down on his length as you deepthroated him- a soft, strangled cry of pleasure leaving his mouth. </p>
<p>“I’m going to cum if-if you keep doing that,” Even panted, Aeleus’s hips never faltering as he sped up his pace, his near to silent pants gracing your ears as he hissed, his hands clutching onto your hips- an orgasm rushing through you as you groaned on Even’s length, his cry mixing with your own muffled one as the two of you orgasmed, Aeleus’s thrust stopping as he felt you cum. </p>
<p>“You haven’t cum,” You hoarsely objected as Even’s length left your mouth, the oxygen rushing back into your head as your body continued to tingle with pleasure. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to continue?” Aeleus asked you, your nod coming quick as Even continued to pant in the chair, his hand petting your hair. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to be overstimulated?” Even asked you, your quick yes making him chuckle as Aeleus started his thrust again, his momentum slowly building again as you held onto Even’s legs, your head at the edge of the chair as you groaned. </p>
<p>“You look lovely like this,” Even quietly said, his voice tired and lustful all at once, his focus on your whimpers and moans that freely left your mouth- his hand gently petting your hair.<br/>A sharp hiss left Aeleus as your walls started to flutter again, your orgasm seeming to never end at the roughness of his hips-</p>
<p>Aeleus abruptly pulled out as he turned you to face him- his normally stoic but soft eyes turned dark with lust as he stayed on his knees as he moved beside Even, your lips brought to his length as his hand held your head with a feather light touch. Slowly taking him in, Aeleus moaned as Even continued to watch- his length twitching as he watched your head down as much as you could of Aeleus’s cock- your tongue lapping at the underside of his length as you drank up the juices that remained, your soft groan vibrating through his cock. </p>
<p>“Are you really hard again?” Aeleus’s voice cut through your ears as you looked up at him, Even’s length hard and weeping again as he held it in his hand. </p>
<p>“Yes- what are you- fuck-” Even tried to ask Aeleus, moving over in front of him as he gently lead you with him- Aeleus facing you as his left was to Even, his head turned as he took your husband’s length into his mouth. Your soft whimper vibrating through his length as you watched him effortlessly deepthroat him, the head of his length bulging in Aeleus’s throat- your hands playing with your clit as you watched the two men before you. Bobbing your head quickly, you attempted to take the bigger length down your throat- relaxing your throat as you slowly brought yourself down and moaned- Aeleus’s moan loud as he moaned around Even’s length. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” Even abruptly cursed, his length overstimulated as he came in Aeleus’s throat, your fingers moving quickly over your clit as another orgasm crashed through you, your clit puffy and used as Aeleus pulled off of Even’s length. </p>
<p>“Just a little more,” Aeleus quietly said, his hand leading you to relax as the head of his cock teased the top of your throat, suppressing gags as he panted over you- exhaustion setting in as you continued to bob your head- his sharp gasp bringing your attention up to his face- his face completely relaxed in a moment of bliss, his mouth slightly open as he came in your mouth, the hand on your hair still soft as he came. </p>
<p>Pulling off of him, you whimpered as your body ached with exhaustion, your legs giving out from under you as you collapsed- Aeleus pulling you into his arms quickly just before you hit the floor as you closed your eyes- your body giving up on the endurance of the experiment- an odd feeling rushing through you at the softness and gentleness of Aeleus-</p>
<p>
  <em>No, you’re married to Even. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t think like that.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Where has your wife been today?” You heard Dilan ask from the hall, his voice always carrying as you heard him walk with him. </p>
<p>“She’s having lady issues today.” </p>
<p>Well, not those, but he’s not wrong. </p>
<p>Quietly grumbling to yourself, you tried to sit up as you hissed at the soreness in your core, a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen on the bedside table holding down a little note. </p>
<p>Picking up the bottle, you took two pills out of it, downing them with the water as you picked up the note- </p>
<p>
  <em>“I sincerely apologize for your soreness today- A.” </em>
</p>
<p>Softly chuckling, you placed it back on the table as you glanced at the clock on the far wall- </p>
<p>
  <b>11 a.m. </b>
</p>
<p>“Even can deal without me for one day,” you quietly said, pulling yourself back under the covers as you fell back asleep. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The sound of shuffling papers pulled you out of your daze of boredom, Ienzo frantically laying out multiple lab reports of Even’s- unfinished in what you two did in the procedures. </p>
<p>“You took two days off and your power still increased? How? How is this happening? Is it hormones?” He mumbled to himself, taking a sip from your glass of water while he frantically looked over the lab reports, “Wait, why is some of this blank?” </p>
<p>“You’re just now asking?” You teased, softly giggling at his playful glare, “He has it written down separately.”</p>
<p>“Can I see it?” </p>
<p>“Not yet, no.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Because it’s going to be a surprise,” Dilan interjected as he walked in the lab, his uniform unbuttoned as he relaxed for one of the first times today, “It’s something he wants to make sure he gets right.”</p>
<p>“Still, he shouldn’t hide it from me,” Ienzo mumbled, dejected. </p>
<p>“He’s not hiding it, Ienzo, we’re just messing with you; he keeps on forgetting to write it in the correct lab report form. He just has it in a notebook that he keeps misplacing,” You explained, yawning as you checked the clock, “It’s one in the morning Ienzo, why don’t you go to bed? You need to have a semi-okay sleeping schedule.” </p>
<p>“That’s true, I am tired; will you put these up for me?” </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>“Thank you; good night you two,” Ienzo said, stifling down a yawn as he walked out of the lab. </p>
<p>“Did Even talk to you?” </p>
<p>“Yep.” </p>
<p>“Where is he?” </p>
<p>“Here,” Even’s sudden voice made you jump, “Sorry; I needed to speak with Master Ansem about something.” </p>
<p>“You’re not adding him to this are you?” Dilan asked, eyeing your water. </p>
<p>“No, of course not.” </p>
<p>“You can have some of my water if you want,” You sweetly offered DIlan, your voice softer than normal as you melted into what was to come in the night. </p>
<p>“Are you going to join us, Even?” you asked, your mentality already glazing over your thoughts as you ran a hand up Dilan’s leg, choking on the water you offered him. </p>
<p>“No, not tonight if that is alright with you,” he quietly said, rubbing over his eyes, “I have a headache.” </p>
<p>“Well if you would actually rest after you’ve been exhausted that wouldn’t happen,” You commented, “Do you need any medicine?” </p>
<p>“No, but I would like to do it in our room, if that is alright,” Even said as you gently palmed Dilan through his pants, his teeth biting his lip in an attempt to cut off a moan. </p>
<p>“That’s perfectly fine with me, are you alright with that?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Day V- two days after a rest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Procedues of test: softer but detatched sex. </em>
</p>
<p>“Come here,” you quietly said, pulling DIlan to you as you gently kissed him- his lips soft but firm against yours as his teeth nipped at your lips, pushing him down onto the bed. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to join, Even?” Dilan asked as you had him pinned to the bed, Even sipping on a cup of tea as he watched the two of you. </p>
<p>“Positive.” </p>
<p>“Com’ere,” You quietly said, Dilan’s hands already pulling off your clothes as you pulled off his open guardsmen jacket, his boots being kicked off as you kneeled on top of him, your knees on either side of his hips. </p>
<p>“Take off your clothes,” you instructed, pulling off of his lap to strip yourself, making sure Even and Dilan were both able to see; letting your lab coat fall off of your shoulders, quickly discarding your shirt, kicking off your pants and socks as Dilan watched- his hands slow and messy as he watched you strip. </p>
<p>“Damn,” Dilan quietly said, looking over your body before finally pulling off his undershirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear and socks. </p>
<p>“You’re allowed to touch,” you teased, his unnatural innocence making you melt the tiniest bit-</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t think like that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your husband is watching you. </em>
</p>
<p>His hands gently circling around your back, fiddling with the hooks for a moment before pulling your bra off, looking at your breast as he moaned softly, gently massaging your breast in his calloused hands. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous,” Dilan quietly praised, kissing your collarbone as he played with your nipples, gently twisting and pulling at them while you moaned. </p>
<p>Softly humming, you cupped his jaw as you brought him up for a kiss- gently pressing your lips into his as he moaned, his hands deliberately running down your body as he pulled off your panties. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do tonight?” you gently asked, running your hands onto his shoulders as he blushed from the tips of his ears, his skin burning with the consciousness of Even in the room. </p>
<p>“Um…” Dilan trailed off, his unnatural shyness poking through. </p>
<p>“Hey, are you alright with this?” You softly asked, cupping his face in your hands to look him in the eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m perfect with this,” He whispered, “I just don’t know what I’m allowed to do.” </p>
<p>“Anything,” Even interjected from across the room, sipping on his tea as he pulled out a book. </p>
<p>“Anything?” He breathed out softly, his hands running up your back to intertwine in your hair, pulling you down for a soft kiss as you palmed his boxers- a loud moan escaping him as you did so. </p>
<p>“Anything,” you breathed out against his lips, his amethyst eyes locked on you as you gently stroked his cheek, his fear melting away from his eyes.<br/>“I want you as if you were mine,” Dilan quietly said in your ear, his hands running down your sides again, gently cupping your core softly, “but you’re not and never will be- I can’t bring myself to do that.” </p>
<p>Gently picking you up, he turned you to lay back down on the ed, his eyes locked on your movement as he moved you farther back- in direct sight of Even.<br/>Why did he say that?</p>
<p>“I want to make sure you’re taken care of,” Dilan quietly said, falling onto his knees from the edge of the bed, his hands pulling you by your thighs closer to him, “I don’t want much tonight.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” you quietly said, Dilan’s behavior odd you noted- the usual seriousness but careful personality completely replaced with a boylike innocence at the idea of having sex with his friends wife for an experiment. </p>
<p>
  <em>Anyone would be-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right?” </em>
</p>
<p>Pulling you a little further, he gently spread your folds apart with his fingers, gently rubbing his fingers down your folds as he leaned forward- his tongue softly circling your core as he teased your external most parts. </p>
<p>“Please, Dilan, more,” you begged, his soft growl alarming you as he took in his name falling from your lips.<br/>“You feel good~,” you encouraged him, his tongue dipping into you as you whimpered softly, your legs spread from clamping around him as your chest swelled with a soft warmth of adoration-</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t think like that-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your husband is in the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He loves you and satisfies you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is just work. </em>
</p>
<p>Dilan’s tongue gently circling around your clit as he softly groaned, his cock twitching in his boxers as he neglected himself, your hands gently gripping his head as you shoved him towards your core. His fingers gently teasing at your entrance as you continued to have pleasure coursing through you, his soft groans against you only making you melt into the bed at his touches. </p>
<p>“Focus on her clit,” Even quietly coached, his focus turned from the book to the two of you, his head resting in his palm- Dilan following his instruction as he swirled his tongue around your clit, his lips teasing to close around it as you moaned, your head falling back against the bed as you rest your feet on his back. </p>
<p>“Good,” Even commented, returning to his book as a soft vibration of a whimper vibrated against your clit. </p>
<p>
  <em>Was he enjoying praise from Even?</em>
</p>
<p>Pushing in a finger, Dilan gently moaned at the feeling of your walls merely tightening around his finger, his lips locked around your clit as he sucked, his tongue flicking over the trapped bud. </p>
<p>“Dilan- Fuck-” you whimpered, pulling him forward as your walls threatened to collapse, “Add another finger, please.” </p>
<p>Quietly groaning at the instruction, Dilan added another finger to your core, your walls tight as your orgasm approached- your body alight with pleasure that tingled across your entire body. </p>
<p>“That’s it, just a little more,” you whimpered, your head thrashing on the bed as his lips continued to stay locked around your clit, a rough suckle making your hips jerk as he pushed you over the edge-</p>
<p>Your walls convulsing around his fingers, your clit puffy and abused as he continued to suckle on it, your vision going white as your legs spasmed around him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Dilan,” you panted, pushing him away as your face heated, Dilan coming beside you on the bed to pull you into his arms. </p>
<p>“It’s not fair if you aren’t relieved, Dilan,” Even quietly said, placing his book down as he joined the two of you on the bed, gently palming Dilan’s bulge. A loud groan leaving Dilan’s mouth, you pulled him closer to you as you gently kissed his neck, Even’s lips capturing his as he pushed his boxers down far enough to pull out his length, gently stroking the inflamed length. </p>
<p>“There you are- Isn’t that better?” Even softly asked, gently stroking his sensitive length as he moaned, DIlan’s head falling onto Even’s shoulder- his loud, open mouthed moans making your walls clench. </p>
<p>“There we go, this is just enough to get you off, hm?” Even said quietly, his voice at a softness only you were shown, Dilan’s pants and groans growing in volume as Even increased the speed of his hand- an exhausted, strangled moan leaving DIlan’s lips. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Even quietly praised, pulling his boxers back up as Dilan slumped against Even. </p>
<p>“Let’s keep you in here tonight, you’re exhausted.”</p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>“Darling?” Even quietly asked you, pulling you from your slumber as you were made quickly aware of the other sleeping body among you. </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Would you be opposed to having others with us?” he asked, his arms wrapped around you as DIlan clung to Even’s middle. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Aeleus has spoken to me about his developed emotions for the two of us, privately, of course,” Even explained after a pause, “Dilan has wanted it for a while.” </p>
<p>“Are they both okay with each other?” You asked after a moment, snuggling closer to Even.</p>
<p>“I believe so, yes- seeing as they sleep with each other.” </p>
<p>“They what!” </p>
<p>“You are a heavy sleeper.” </p>
<p>Pausing for a moment, you pulled yourself up to gently kiss Even, his lips soft and as passionate as ever. </p>
<p>“Are you okay with this?” You asked.<br/>“Yes.” He said, his body pulled closer to DIlan’s sleeping form.<br/>“Then get Aeleus in here- he doesn’t deserve to sleep alone.”</p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>“Why do you have three different sized hickeys on your neck?” Ienzo deadpanned, looking under the collar of your lab coat. </p>
<p>“Because you have three dads and I’m your mother, that’s why,” You purse your lips, “Now what were you asking?” </p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> how you told him?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. nsfw- organization xiii [bad erotica]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I please request Headcanons on the org hanging out in their s/o's room and they find a very special book on the floor called Taken By The T-Rex? (It's real, it's porn, and its absolutely horrendous.) Turns out she collects bad erotica because she's on a mission to find the absolute worst of the worst. -🔪🐇"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xemnas: “Why are you reading this much of a literary monstrosity?”- honestly he finds it kinda odd but also humorous </p>
<p>Xigbar: “Is this what you masturbate to?”- finds it hilarious when you tell him, he brings you more bad erotica from his fav. book store. </p>
<p>Xaldin: “What the actual hell is this?”- makes you give him the other erotica to see how this one had to be the worst. </p>
<p>Vexen: Vexen won’t even say anything, he just cuts his eyes up at you while holding the book- he thinks it’s an odd pass time but it also seems absolutely hilarious. Sometimes asks you to read him your favorite worst of the worst parts to have a laugh. </p>
<p>Lexaeus: “Did you read this?”- He’s not judgy, he’s concerned though; once you explain, he thinks it’s funny to look at the overdramatic and horribly done covers. </p>
<p>Zexion: “Please tell me you did not read this for pleasure.”- Pretty concerned before you explain it to him, and once you do, he finds it hilarious to sneak one into the castle library and just… see what happens. </p>
<p>Saix: “Why do you have this?”- Doesn’t understand erotica in the first place but he doesn’t object to pulling everyone’s legs by taking the sleeve off of any hard back and just leaving that paper somewhere. </p>
<p>Axel: “You don’t get off on this, right?”- Thinks it’s absolutely hilarious and loves it. Ends up reading a couple and laughs his ass off- even better if you read it to him. </p>
<p>Demyx: Bless, he was too shy to ask what it was at first and refused to; once he finally does and you explain, he doesn’t exactly get it but he doesn’t hate it, in all honesty, he thinks it’s funny. </p>
<p>Luxord: “Love, you cannot tell me you like this.”- ends up stealing a couple to read for himself, starts helping you grow the collection and thinks it’s hilarious. </p>
<p>Marluxia: “That’s… interesting.”- He’s pretty amused by every book you have, especially if you read some to him. He does tell you some good erotica he likes though~ </p>
<p>Larxene: “The fuck is this?”- She’s slightly offended, but finds it funny, while she also hates it. You have to prove how entertaining it is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. nsfw- organization xiii [eating out skills]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I gotta know: the org (minus key babs) and their eating out skills. Who has the best technique???"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xemnas</p>
<ul>
<li> Can get ever so clinical about eating you out; he doesn’t do it often so when he does he wants you to basically just get off</li>
<li>He tends to tease by circling around your clit before promptly completely ignoring your clit for 10 minutes</li>
<li>Loves to make you beg</li>
<li>Xemnas tends to pin your legs over his shoulders and, while staying clinical, will stay there as long as he wants. No matter how much you beg. </li>
<li>8/10 on technique</li>
</ul>
<p>Xigbar</p>
<ul>
<li>Xigbar wants you to get off and he wants you to get off hard- he can get sloppy sometimes if he starts touching himself while eating you out</li>
<li>Loves to tongue fuck you, promptly stop moving, just to roughly lock his lips around your clit and suck so hard that you scream</li>
<li>If he focuses he does a good job but he also has the attention span of a gnat sometimes. Loves to hear you beg and it always makes his cock twitch. </li>
<li>8/10 i love my boi but please pay attention. </li>
</ul>
<p>Xaldin</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh man- whenever Xaldin goes down on you, he wants everyone to hear it and hear it well- </li>
<li>He knows exactly what he’s doing, circling around your clit before roughly pressing against it, sucking on your clit, rubbing his face against you- the whole nine yards</li>
<li>Will overstimulate you until you pass out just so that he knows he did a good job while groping the rest of your body, ignoring his own needs until yours are beyond satisfied. </li>
<li>8/10</li>
</ul>
<p>Vexen</p>
<ul>
<li>This man is a wild card sometimes-</li>
<li>Either Vexen wants to get you off and get it other with so that he can wash his face and is as clinical as ever, or he wants to have you pinned down to the bed while he tortures you with his cold tongue. </li>
<li>Typically only will go severely clinical if he’s just really not in the mood but can tell that you have needs that need to be met.  Sometimes he can teter on seeming like he could care less but other times it’s a distraction… and then he gets distracted </li>
<li>6/10 if he actually paid attention and wanted it- 7/10</li>
</ul>
<p>Lexaeus</p>
<ul>
<li>If you thought that Xaldin was passionate about eating you out- you haven’t seen Lexaeus. He doesn’t consider it a chore at all and loves being able to pleasure you- </li>
<li>He wants you to be beyond satisfied with being eaten out and if that means pinning you to the bed while you thrash around at his very skilled tongue- then so be it. </li>
<li>He likes to hold your lower back up a little bit for him to get a better angle and to lap at your clit before diving into your core- encouraging you to cling onto his hair and push him further. </li>
<li>10/10 would recommend. </li>
</ul>
<p>Zexion</p>
<ul>
<li>Zexion has to be taught a little bit about what he’s doing- he understands female anatomy but he doesn’t know how to use it to his advantage- yet. As long as you help him understand where to focus, he is a quick learner. </li>
<li>He enjoys doing it- he thinks it’s just another layer to the experience just like you sucking him off would be so he doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s fun to have your legs over his shoulders or to be pinned down by your hips while you moan as loud as possible. </li>
<li>He is a little sloppy but he has so much passion that he wants to convey through his tongue that it makes up for him getting lost in the passion and getting a little less precise. He wants you to feel good and if you voice what you want he will be more than happy to correct what he’s doing. </li>
<li>8/10 a good boi doing his best. </li>
</ul>
<p>Saix</p>
<ul>
<li>Saix knows pretty much what he’s doing. He hasn’t had many partners,  if any, but he still has a solid general idea. His skill just grows with more time he spends with you while doing so. </li>
<li>He enjoys doing it but he does have to be in a passionate mood to do it- and by that it means being so riled up by being tired and stressed out- so when he starts to get very riled up, he just wants you screaming his name. </li>
<li>Saix wants you grabbing his hair and kicking his back while you orgasm for him to know that he’s doing a good job; He wants you to beg to cum until your words aren’t even making sense anymore. </li>
<li>8/10 very good but could learn a lil more too. </li>
</ul>
<p>Axel</p>
<ul>
<li>Axel enjoys eating you out so much- not even because you’re feeling pleasure- but because everyone around can hear you screaming. His tongue is hot so you get some temp play in there. </li>
<li>He knows what he’s doing, pretty well, but he can get a lil showy and get distracted from what he was supposed to be doing. As long as you remind him to get back on track, he does very well. </li>
<li>Axel likes when you sit on the side of the bed and force him on his knees to eat you out. He also likes just torturing your poor clit by constantly sucking on it until your spasming on the bed. </li>
<li>8/10 stop teasing please sir. </li>
</ul>
<p>Demyx</p>
<ul>
<li>This baby has little to no idea what he is doing but he is so eager to learn- he wants you to help him along so that he knows that you’re enjoying it and so he can learn how to do it for later dates. </li>
<li>He definitely had to ask you or Zexion what a clit was. He was so confused but once you explained it to him, he loves circling his tongue around it and locking his lips around your bundle of nerves </li>
<li>Demyx doesn’t even mean to make you scream but suddenly you are because he began getting adventurous- randomly thrusting his tongue into your core before pressing his tongue flat against your clit. </li>
<li>7/10- he can learn a lil more but he’s doing his best and it’s pretty alright but he’s getting better every time.  </li>
</ul>
<p>Luxord</p>
<ul>
<li>Look- his beard is gonna stim you even if he doesn’t intend for it to and it is a blessing in disguise. He likes to tease you with it and watch you squirm at the mixture of the coarse hair and his tongue. </li>
<li>Luxord l o v e s it. It’s never a chore. He asks to do it some nights. Sometimes he just wants you to sit on his face so he can forget about the day while his thoughts are drowned out by your gasps and cries. </li>
<li>It is a necessity during foreplay- he wants to pleasure you to the max before he even gets to the main part- that being said, he will make you cum enough times for you to forget your name. Hes a fucking tease too. </li>
<li>10/10 would recommend sitting on his face. </li>
</ul>
<p>Marluxia</p>
<ul>
<li>Marluxia doesn’t eat you out- no- he makes love with his fucking mouth. He doesn’t know where these skills came from and neither do you but damn neither of you are complaining when his name echoes off the walls. Or the remains of his name. </li>
<li>He puts his damn soul into what he’s doing- he doesn’t really care if he is a massive fan or not of it, because he’s really not paying attention to that, he wants you squirming so much that you’re sore from just laying on a bed. </li>
<li>He goes very slow but not numbingly slow. He wants you to experience your pleasure and let it build before finally pushing you over the edge with a loud whimper leaving your mouth. It’s intoxicating to him. </li>
<li>10/10 would recommend. </li>
</ul>
<p>Larxene</p>
<ul>
<li>Larxene knows exactly what she’s doing and she’ll make you beg for it- if it’s your first time, she won’t make you beg, but she’ll definitely make sure you’re telling her what you enjoy and what you want more of. </li>
<li>Larx loves hearing you beg and making you beg because you can bet your ass she’ll just walk out or punish you if you don’t do what you’re being told to do. Will tease you until she thinks you should orgasm. </li>
<li>She expects something in return but all in all enjoys hearing you beg and cry out her name while you make her face incredibly messy. It’s cruelly hilarious to her to watch you writhe against the bedsheets at the mercy of her tongue. </li>
<li>9/10 would recommend.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. nsfw- organization xiii [turn on & result]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"warning labels for all the organization men what turns them on and if you go too far what you should expect to have happen. (has a tale lass of water ready)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xemnas</p>
<p>If you keep on wearing strappy, black high heels, he will have no choice but to fuck you over his desk while you wear them. </p>
<p>Xigbar</p>
<p>(kinda a repeat) If you pull on his hair, he has no choice except to pound into you until you can’t stand up to pull his hair again. </p>
<p>Xaldin</p>
<p>If you wear vanilla perfume, he will go feral in biting your neck and pounding you over whatever furniture is closest to him. </p>
<p>Vexen</p>
<p>If you wear stockings in the lab, he nearly gets a nose bleed and needs to be relieved. Even better when you keep them on. </p>
<p>Lexaeus</p>
<p>If you wear soft, pastel pink skirts he can not contain himself. He will rail into you and you will not walk tomorrow. </p>
<p>Zexion</p>
<p>If you nibble on his neck while he’s reading, his face will go totally red and his cock will get very hard. Looks like you gotta take care of it~</p>
<p>Saix</p>
<p>If you call him sir, and even better when it’s in front of other organization members, he goes feral and you don’t have a mission for two days. </p>
<p>Axel </p>
<p>If you ever so gently run a hand up his thigh, he loses it, he has to fuck you and it has to be right now. He doesn’t care where. It has to be now. </p>
<p>Demyx</p>
<p>If you constantly praise him during his sitar practice and hold him around the middle, he needs your mouth around his cock and he will beg until you do so. </p>
<p>Luxord</p>
<p>If you can’t keep your mouth shut and keep on sassing him, Luxord has no other option than to fuck you until you can’t form words to sass him. </p>
<p>Marluxia</p>
<p>If you don’t stop wearing pretty floral dresses, he has no other option than to ever so gently remove it and then rail you in the middle of his garden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. nsfw- organization xiii [lip stick]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"what lipsticks colors would turn on all of our boys from our big sexy guards to little sexy, personally I think axel would love a full lip with some shiny lipgloss give that tasty wet look."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xemnas- classic blue based red lipstick, matte or blotted. </p>
<p>Xigbar- dark plum or blackened cherry lipstick, blotted or glossy. </p>
<p>Xaldin- red tinted lip gloss or balm, glossy</p>
<p>Vexen- rosy pink color, no matter the finish or formula</p>
<p>Lexaeus- tinted or clear lip gloss or balm </p>
<p>Zexion- doesn’t really care, but likes balms or blotted lips over glosses</p>
<p>Saix- mid-tone brown-nude, doesn’t care about the finish</p>
<p>Axel- a coral or orange based red, glossy finish</p>
<p>Demyx- dusty light pink lipstick, with a blotted or glossy finish. </p>
<p>Luxord- classic matte lipstick, mid-tone rose or red. </p>
<p>Marluxia- a more nude color, a coraly-rose, blotted or glossy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. nsfw- organization xiii [dicks]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Please please could we get some headcanons on dick size (length and thickness) for the org xiii guys (excluding Roxas)? Thanks!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xemnas</p>
<ul>
<li>6 inches, thick, very trimmed and groomed. Shower, not a grower. (I can’t just put shower because you know… English) </li>
</ul>
<p>Xigbar</p>
<ul>
<li>A little short of 6 inches, not very groomed but not out of hand- groomed to his comfort, not to appearance. Veiny. Pretty average (as average as you can call it) girth. Shower, not a grower. </li>
</ul>
<p>Xaldin</p>
<ul>
<li>A little bigger than 6 inches, very thick in girth. Groomed to be presentable but still has a bush. Grower, not a shower. </li>
</ul>
<p>Vexen</p>
<ul>
<li>About 5 and a half (5.5) inches, not very girthy but not bad. Pretty average. Grower, not a shower. Trimmed and well kept for hygiene reasons. </li>
</ul>
<p>Lexaeus</p>
<ul>
<li>7 inches, grower, not a shower, thick but not as thick as Xaldin. Trimmed to be presentable but still a bush- kinda wild like his hair. </li>
</ul>
<p>Zexion</p>
<ul>
<li>5 inches, technically still growing; shower not a grower; doesn’t have thick pubes so doesn’t really have to groom too much. </li>
</ul>
<p>Saix</p>
<ul>
<li>About 6 inches, pretty groomed with a small bush for comfort’s sake; grower not a shower. A little thicker than average. </li>
</ul>
<p>Axel</p>
<ul>
<li>A little short of 6 inches, pretty average grith. Shower, not a grower. Keeps his hair well-groomed while there’s still a bush, but goes through phases where he’ll shave everything. </li>
</ul>
<p>Demyx</p>
<ul>
<li>About 5 and a half (5.5) inches, pretty average girth. Pretty average all around. Keeps himself very groomed for comfort’s sake. Shower, not a grower. </li>
</ul>
<p>Luxord </p>
<ul>
<li>Has a Prince Albert piercing; a little short of 6 inches; keep his hair pretty groomed, but keeps his trial. Grower, not a shower. </li>
</ul>
<p>Marluxia</p>
<ul>
<li>A little over 5 and a half inches. He keeps his hair very groomed, rarely has a lot. Shower, not a grower. A little thicker than average.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. nsfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're so kind to put up a rules post out of the blue! Now knowing you're open for poly, i'd love to request some headcanons for our local guardsmen and (a small but chubby) s/o, if that's okay? They're getting so little love from Nomura, someone has to do something. Thank you in advance!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Aeleus is the first to wake up in the morning, with you laying on his chest and Dilan snuggled to his side, and he’ll normally lay in bed with the two of you until one of you wake up, and then wake up the other one</li>
<li>Dilan is grumpy in the morning and it takes some convincing to even get him up, but out of the two of you kissing him and dragging him out of bed, he’ll get up, quietly grumbling before wrapping his arms around your middle and refusing to move</li>
<li>There have been mornings where Aeleus will just pick both of you up and carry you two to shower</li>
<li>Sometimes all three of you will shower together, sometimes only two of you, but if you shower at night sometimes you shower alone while they’re still on guard duty</li>
<li>If you all shower together, Dilan ends up massaging your body all over while Aeleus ( can he even fit in a shower? ) likes to clean your hair while you lean against him. 9/10 it will not be an innocent shower after they both begin to feel over your curves, Aeleus nipping at your neck while Dilan passionately kisses you.</li>
<li>Aeleus’s kisses are always passionate, but hesitant until you pull him closer to you, allowing him to go farther </li>
<li>Dilan’s kisses somehow seem to slow everything down, bringing you to a burning passion but calmed state of mind</li>
<li>If you’re cooking, Dilan will help you actually cook while Aeleus gets whatever either of you needs</li>
<li>Dilan normally doesn’t care too much about body types in his partners, but he’s grown to love your curves. Your curves are what caught Aeleus’s attention in the first place. </li>
<li>While they’re on guard duty, it can get a little lonely, but sometimes you end up wearing a flattering dress and go to annoy/tease both of them</li>
<li>Sometimes you’ll just go to visit Even or Ienzo, to make sure they’re actually sleeping and eating, and then go to see both of them, bringing something you bought or baked for them. </li>
<li>Aeleus is still as quiet as ever, sometimes sneaking in soft compliments to how you dressed or how you did your hair today, silently studying over you while you talk about whatever</li>
<li>Dilan tends to speak for Aeleus at times, but normally conversations are held between the two of you while Aeleus will occasionally speak or nod his head along with the conversation </li>
<li>Dilan also will compliment you more bluntly, telling you if you look good without a second thought of who’s around </li>
<li>Dilan likes tag-teaming with you to compliment and fluster Aeleus to high heaven, bringing him to a blushing mess until he finally grabs one of you and kisses you to make you shut up.  </li>
<li>You’re small compared to Dilan, and he finds it absolutely adorable and hilarious when you stand next to Aeleus, who is massive compared to him. Aeleus likes to put you on his shoulders sometimes when Dilan has been teasing you too much. </li>
<li>Sometimes they’ll both begin to kiss on you, if you’ve been in a “comparing my body to every other body” bout (I get these, that’s why I added it), they’ll begin to slowly move down your body, lavishing you in every praise they can muster and fluttering kiss. </li>
<li>There’s been more than one occasion when you come home to Aeleus pinning Dilan to the wall in a make-out session, feeling him all over while you set down whatever you were holding, just to have Aeleus pull you between the two of you and start the same assault of kisses and gentle gropes- Dilan kissing your neck while Aeleus nips at your bottom lip, two pairs of hands feeling you all-over, Dilan’s hands landing on your hips while Aeleus rests his hands on your butt. </li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>In times like these, it always ends in sex, either because they’re both pent up or that they’ve missed you. Their favorite position to end up in is you sandwiched between them while they both penetrate you, overwhelming your senses while they thrust alternately, with you on your hands and knees, Dilan behind you while Aeleus thrust into him, or one pounding into you mercilessly until he orgasms, then the other replacing after watching the show. Either way, it ends in multiple rounds and someone having to carry you to bed. </li>
<li>Dilan is the most fun to overwhelm, both of your names being mixed together in a frenzy of moans, Aeleus leading while you follow. </li>
<li>Kissing his neck, twisting his nipples, giving him a handjob while Aeleus rams into him- just his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He’s fun to edge too, making him growl and whine for him to be able to cum while Aeleus holds his hands behind his back.  </li>
<li>Afterward, it’s always gentle, either drawing a bath or gently toweling each other down, before snuggling together in a pile of limbs and sloppy kisses, bringing each other closer and closer until you’re lying between them, kissing their cheeks before you drift off to sleep.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. nsfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [smut]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I really don't have a specific request, but if you're free I'd love to see more content for the RG crew (poly or seperate idc) with s/o. Whatever comes to your mind!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Aeleus loves pulling you into a slow, sensual kissing session, gently pulling you against his chest while his hands move down your back to hold you close, nipping at your bottom lip while you softly moan- his favorite </li>
<li>And then a very jealous and neglected Dilan will grab one of his arms, pouting until Aeleus gives him attention (and if you tell me this man won’t pout then you’re a liar this man will pout and he will do like like a man), Aeleus pulling him into the same embrace while you giggle at his pout</li>
<li>Dilan tends to be the main instigator of sex, normally grabbing onto you and starting a heavy make-out session- clawing at your clothes, pinning you to the wall, his hips holding you up while he starts an assault on your neck- just for Aeleus to come in and find the passionate scene</li>
<li>Aeleus will watch for a few seconds longer, watching the way Dilan hungrily claws at your clothes, the way you try to move your hips against his, the way you whimper and moan while he kisses you, before coming behind Dilan and placing his hands on his hips </li>
<li>Aeleus likes pulling on Dilan’s hair to get his attention, resulting in a low moan, before Dilan is pulled into their own makeout session, allowing you to finally remove what you can of your clothes before you’re pulled right back into Dilan’s passionate make-out session </li>
<li>Dilan tends to end up in a weird situation- where he wants to completely dominate you and to completely submit to Aeleus all at the same time- ending up with Aeleus dominating both of you at different moments</li>
<li>Aeleus sometimes makes Dilan strip, sit on the bed, and watch him while Aeleus dominates you- fingering you, kissing you, pushing you down for him to eat you out, you sucking his dick- just for Dilan to watch, not allowed to touch himself while becoming endlessly needy watching the two of you </li>
<li>Aeleus will make you face Dilan while you’re on your hands and knees, fucking you roughly from behind, your mouth hanging open while you moan, your eyes rolling back when Aeleus grabs you by your hair, your tongue showing just enough to drive Dilan insane before you orgasm </li>
<li>Aeleus will pull out before you’ve orgasmed, laying you down before grabbing Dilan to put him on all-fours, shoving three fingers into Dilan’s mouth while continuing to watch you, laid out on the bed, flushed and frustrated</li>
<li>Dilan tends to fall onto his forearms when Aeleus begins to finger him, just for Aeleus to grab his hair and force his head up, letting you watch Dilan while he shivers, his eyes rolling back while lowly moaning </li>
<li>You’re moved up by Aeleus, after getting more eager just from watching your partners touch each other, just for Dilan to begin eating you out while Aeleus thrust into him, Dilan moaning against you while he holds onto your thighs, your legs around his head, shaking and gripping his hair while his tongue flicks against your clit, Aeleus forceful thrust rocking Dilan forward. </li>
<li>When you finally orgasm while Dilan eats you out, Aeleus pulls Dilan up against his chest, just as Dilan is about to orgasm, just for Aeleus to motion for you to suck off Dilan and let him orgasm in your throat- moaning low and gravelly while his hips twitch forward, Aeleus thrusting a few times more before he orgasms, slowly grinding his hips while he rides out his high</li>
<li>Dilan’s eyes are glazed over while Aeleus lays him down, his body completely spent while he pulls you close to him, Aeleus gently cleaning him up while he tries to fall asleep against you, sloppily kissing your neck until, Aeleus returns to lay down with you both, gently kissing Dilan’s lips before kissing yours, pulling both of you against him. </li>
<li>Dilan settles on Aeleus’s side, resting his head against his heart while you lay on his chest, Dilan’s hand holding yours, Aeleus holding each of you in one of his arms before you three finally drift off to sleep.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. nsfw- poly! aeleus-dilan [lewd selfie]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Had a little naughty thought~ Now that everyone can have a phone, how would the guardsmen react to a teasing, rather lewd but inviting selfie from their usually very shy s/o? Poly or not is up to you! -🥀"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>The fact that you sent it on a group chat between the three of you sealed your fate; your selfie with you on your bed, your blushed face while you bit your flushed lip, the tight lingerie cupping your breasts, the tiny sliver of lace in between your legs, peaking through your closed thighs- wanton and boredom being your motivators to do so</li>
<li>Dilan ignored it at first, assuming it was something he could check later like what was for dinner, until he spotted a very flustered Aeleus, blushing and hiding his phone.</li>
<li>“What’s wrong?” Dilan softly asked him, moving his hand out of the way to see his phone, his eyes scanning the image, before pulling out his own phone to look at the picture. </li>
<li>“…You wanna go home early?” Dilan quietly offered, unable to take his eyes off of the image before Aeleus attempted to compose himself again. </li>
<li>Once they got home soon after, you were greeted with Dilan’s kisses on your neck, Aeleus softly capturing your lips while he softly touched over your bare skin, Dilan fiddling with the panties- despite your bare state and confidence in your picture, your blush traveled down your neck while they continued their kisses.</li>
<li>“What got you in the mood to take that, darling?” Dilan asked, softly kissing your jaw.</li>
<li>“I missed you both..” you softly said, clinging onto Aeleus for stability while Dilan slowly rubbed you through your panties, his soft kisses only making you more excited while you felt your slick soak through your panties.</li>
<li>“We can tell,” Aeleus softly chuckled, moving to take off your bra gently, preserving your lace despite his urge to rip it off of you completely</li>
<li>“Please,” you softly whimpered, Dilan fingering you with caution, your hips rolling back against his fingers to continue the friction, your grip on Aeleus tightening before Dilan pulled you completely on the bed laying down and pulling you on top of him; your legs on either side of him while Aeleus came from behind you, roughly kissing you while Dilan moved your hips to grind down on him</li>
<li>“I want you to ride Dilan,” Aeleus whispered in your ear, nibbling on the skin while your hands rested on Dilan’s chest, their clothes being thrown off half-hazardly, Aeleus taking over fingering you while Dilan pulled you to kiss him again</li>
<li>Aeleus pulled your hips back, Dilan resting fully in you while you panted, his moan making you whimper; his hands resting on your hips with a bruising grip, Aeleus kissing your neck while he fingered Dilan; Dilan’s moans loud and resonating through the room</li>
<li>You bounced on Dilan, your blush covering your face while you bit your flushed lip, and Aeleus thrust into him- Dilan’s head swinging back with a choked moan, his mouth slacked open with a moan </li>
<li>“You look lovely,” Aeleus quietly grunted in your ear, nibbling on the skin before Dilan let out his loudest moan, desperately thrusting into you while your orgasm overtook you, your moan loud and long, Dilan filling you while Aeleus’s low groan resonated as he stalled in Dilan, his head resting on your shoulder. </li>
<li>“Send us pictures like that more often,” Dilan panted after a long breath, Aeleus pulling out and you lifting your shaking legs to pull off of Dilan, softly kissing him.</li>
<li><b>“Yes,<em> sir</em>”</b></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. nsfw- poly! aeleus-dilan-even [headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You bless us with so many great headcanons, i always feel bad to ask for more when the first post is already over three screens long! Though i've had a slightly different idea earlier- how would their life look like when s/o would be in a poly relationship with the guardsmen and the local scienctist dad? What does Ienzo think about it?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="replies"><ul>
<li>When it’s you four in a bed, Even normally is clinging onto Dilan’s or Aeleus’s arm or side for dear life while you lay on Aeleus’s chest, normally after forcing Even into an actual sleep schedule instead of letting him stay in the lab for days on end </li>
<li>Even actually sleeps in a lot of you let him, forcing whoever he was clinging onto to stay in bed longer, which is normally Dilan, and when this happens it’s hard to wake them up </li>
<li>You and Aeleus will leave them be if they have nothing to do and go to cook breakfast for them, sometimes making an extra plate if you have a suspicion Ienzo hasn’t eaten in a minute </li>
<li>Speaking if Ienzo, Even and Aeleus were already protective over him, Even more so than Aeleus, but now it feels like he has four parents. You always make sure he’s been sleeping and eating, Aeleus checks on him to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself, and Dilan makes sure Even doesn’t overwork him. It’s odd but endearing. </li>
<li>Ienzo didn’t catch on to the fact that Even had three partners until he secretly saw you kiss his cheek, then Aeleus holding his hips the next day, then Dilan full-on making-out with him the next day. He was confused for a while until he caught a glimpse of Even’s neck one day, which was covered in different sized hickeys </li>
<li>Ienzo questioned him about it, and while Even got flustered and embarrassed, Aeleus calmly said they were all together, which was a big lightbulb moment of Ienzo </li>
<li>Sometimes you also bring him ice cream or a sweet. Ienzo gets loves sweets. </li>
<li>If Even has been in the lab all day for way too long, Aeleus will tell you and you can normally convince him to go on a walk with you, helping him get his mind off of things while you hold his hand, talking about anything and everything. He loves walks like these, just small talk and being able to clear his head while he has someone he can just talk to about it. </li>
<li>Even secretly enjoys you being in the lab so often, it makes him feel like there won’t be an accidental repeat of what happened so long ago</li>
<li>Even likes your body, it’s a contrast to his own tall and<strike> a stick</strike> limber, and he loves your hips and butt. He’s an ass man. Dilan loves your body but that’s not what caught his eye originally and Aeleus loves your body </li>
<li>Even also hesitantly compliments you, scared to overstep, but once you reassure him you enjoy them, he does it slightly more often. Whenever he compliments Dilan, Dilan gets the biggest smug smirk and will start to tease him. </li>
<li>Dilan tends to enjoy teasing Even whenever Ienzo is not there, coming behind him and holding his hips against his own, nibbling at his ear, roaming a hand under his shirt before going back to his guard duties </li>
<li>It always leaves Even hot and bothered, blushing from the tip of his ears to the bottom of his neck, trying to calm himself down before Ienzo comes back </li>
<li>Aeleus tends to refrain from teasing everyone while they’re supposed to be working, but if you come in and try to tease him, he gets a hungry glint in his eyes which you will pay for when he gets home </li>
<li>Sometimes it’s fun to go and tease all of them, being respectful of Ienzo of course, walking around Dilan and a just-too-short dress, rubbing up Aeleus’s arm while you talk to him, or hugging Even from behind, making sure to press your breasts against his back-just enough to get in their head before you leave for the day </li>
<li>Even tends to be the most needy out of everyone, ignoring his own needs until he’s grinding against you, holding your hips and whimpering, just for the other boys to come up behind him and start ravishing him; hands running up his shirt while he’s hastily stripped, bites along his neck, and his nipples being pinched until he’s begging for someone to do something </li>
<li>You’re the best at blowjobs, Even is the best at eating you out, Aeleus is the best at eating ass, and Dilan is the best at sexual choking. </li>
<li>Even will never admit this out loud, but he loves the guard uniforms. Sure, they had them 10 years ago, but then he saw them in the same black robe for 10 years- so a man in uniform does turn him on. </li>
<li>Even tends to be the kinkiest. </li>
<li>If all four of you do it, it ends up normally with Dilan laying down, Even riding him while Aeleus thrust into him, as you on his face; Aeleus sucking and biting on Even’s neck, Even’s hands rubbing down Dilan’s muscle while he kisses you, and you holding Dilan’s hair in one hand, facing Even and making out with him, and Dilan’s moans and licks on your core causing you to moan. </li>
<li>You and Even tend to be the most vocal, moaning at every touch and groaning loudly when you both orgasm </li>
<li>Afterward, you’re all exhausted and normally ignore the mess until morning, kissing on each other until you fall asleep in a pile of limbs</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. nsfw- poly! fivesome castle crew [good time]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Gosh, the thirsty thought about riding Dilans Face, while he's getting f*cked bye Aeleus while you suck off Vexen and Ienzo... BIG MOOD 24/7! Could we turn this into drabble? Please please pretty please? It's been haunting my daydreams since i read that!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god,” You groaned, letting your head fall back in ecstasy, short lived by a hand gripping your hair and pulling you forward for a rough kiss. Aeleus roughly thrusting his tongue into your mouth in sync with his thrust into Dilan, Dilan’s tongue thrusting into your core, Even and Ienzo making out beside you while you slowly pumped Ienzo- your moan melding against his lips while Dilan whimpered and squirmed under you. The sound of skin slapping skin while Aeleus’s hand moved to cup your cheek, Ienzo’s whimper taking your attention away from Aeleus for a moment- Even gently twisting and pinching the younger’s nipples while you increase the speed of your hand. </p><p>“Lean forward,” Aeleus quietly commanded you once he pulled away from your lips, letting you rest a hand on Dilan’s stomach for Even to cup your jaw, leaning down and gently kissing you, your moans vibrating against his soft lips, before he pulled away; his hand gently holding onto your hair while he lead you down to suck his cock, your hand squeezing Ienzo at the base while Ienzo pulled Even back into a needy kiss, Dilan sucking on your folds while Aeleus lowly groaned. </p><p>The pants and groans of the room were slowly becoming too much as you lowered yourself on Even’s cock, suckling and whimpering around him; Dilan’s loud groans vibrating against your most sensitive parts, his cock twitching helplessly against his muscular stomach, Aeleus lowly grunting periodically every time Dilan clenched around him, Even and Ienzo lost in their liplock while you pleasured both of them- the energy of the room high while everyone was included at once. </p><p>You glanced up at Even, his eyes meeting yours while he panted against Ienzo’s lips, Ienzo’s tongue running across Even’s swollen bottom lip, Ienzo’s whimpers making you clench around Dilan’s tongue, before Even gently pulled you off his length, leading you to Ienzo’s; Even’s hand still in your hair while you took Ienzo down your throat, his broken cry making Dilan’s cock twitch, your soft hum making his hips buck erratically while Even continued to alternate twisting  his nipples with his free hand. </p><p>You heard Ienzo come undone first, crying out while clinging to Even, filling your throat with his warm cum, twitching in your throat; Even pulling you off of the exhausted boys cock to lead you back to his own, gently thrusting into your numb throat, Dilan starting to flick his tongue roughly against your clit to make you break next. Your groans on Even’s cock building his coming orgasm, you coming undone in Dilan’s mouth- his tongue thrusting deeply in you while you moaned lowly, Even coming undone in your throat, mixing with Ienzo’s cum. His strangled moan making you whimper while Dilan continued clinging onto your hips, moving you far enough back to not become overstimulated. </p><p>You heard him curse, moving to hold his twitching cock before Aeleus’s hand grabbed yours, instead pulling you forward to kiss you, tasting the other’s release on your tongue. </p><p>“I want him to cum without being touched,” Aeleus quietly explained, panting into your mouth before his lips crashed into yours again, Dilan’s loud grunt cut of by Ienzo needily kissing him, Even’s hands softly teasing his chest while Aeleus rode out both of their orgasms; Dilan twitching and cumming on his muscles, Aeleus stilling inside of him while groaning against your mouth- stalling completely while they finished. Aeleus gently pulled out of Dilan, who was covered in sweat and cum, before pulling you against him, letting Ienzo and Dilan continue their heated make-out session, Aeleus pulling Even in for a heated kiss. Your legs trembled, using Aeleus as your support, resting your head against his chest, panting while fully coming down from your high. </p><p>“You look lovely covered in cum,” Even teased Dilan, running a finger over his stomach, smirking at Dilan swatting his hand away. Aeleus gently trailed a hand down your back, resting on your thigh before moving up again, thrusting two thick fingers into you, your surprised groan making him chuckle. </p><p>“Your turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. nsfw- poly! castle crew [stress relief]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If you have the time, please please please, bless us with a drabble of reader being the "stress relief" for the castle! (Okay maybe i'm just really thirsty for any of the four (gladly all at once) taking what they want-)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, it started with Even being stressed out, irritated that his experiment was taking so long, so being the good partner you are you helped him de-stress; sucking him off under his lab table late at night, his hand gently guiding you while freely moaning. Maybe him freely moaning put you in this position, with Even rubbing Dilan in his pants while Ienzo gently thrust into you, Aeleus in your mouth while he and Dilan were in a passionate lip lock- all of your partners relieving their own stress with your body and the show you were putting on. Ienzo’s broken cry surprised you, cut off by Aeleus roughly kissing him, his hand tightly clinging to your hair, Ienzo’s cum filling your cunt. Even pulled Ienzo away from you, kissing him gently while Dilan got behind you, thrusting into you. </p>
<p>“Such a pretty little pussy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. nsfw- poly! isa-lea [headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I was wondering if we could get more poly lea and isa. Maybe some nsfw headcannons? or like... romantic headcannons in general. I believe post recompletion nsfw headcannons for them haven't been requested yet but i could be wrong, sorry if i am. but thank you! I hope your doing well"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Isa tends to be less rough despite the fact that he can get incredibly rough; he likes to be more gentle with you, love making over anything else, with Lea typically watching or touching either of you over joining in</li>
<li>If you get both of them on a softer night, they’ll take turns thrusting in and out of you, one of them kissing you passionately while the other kisses your neck, softly praising and loving you, every kiss fleeting and wanting, the softness taking over your body to be completely relaxed while pleasure pulses through you. </li>
<li>Lea is random- he can be as rough as possible, pounding into you until you’re whimpering and begging him to stop, or cock warming with you, barely thrusting while laying beside you, slowly loving you. </li>
<li>If you want Isa to be rough, tease him literally all day, and half way through Lea joins you- kissing Isa’s neck, running your hand up his arm, rubbing his leg under the table- driving him insane before Isa ravishes you beyond belief. </li>
<li>Lea doesn’t get left out either, but Isa tends to tease him more and pound into you rougher, making Lea wear a butt-plug while Isa will randomly touch him- rubbing his cock lightly while you are pounded into the mattress, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, Isa biting down onto your neck, roughly kissing you, Lea whimpering and begging until Isa gags him. </li>
<li>Lea doesn’t dom Isa much, mainly being an in between for domming you but submitting to Isa, however, if the time comes, he can dom. It’s more teasing and bondage if it’s Lea- </li>
<li>Tying you up, keeping you with a blindfold on while he eats you out, just to hear Isa whimper from Lea putting a hand in his hair and making him eat you out, Lea going behind Isa and fingering him, feeling him whimper and beg against your cunt-</li>
<li>Or tying Isa up, limbs spread apart, a buttplug in him while you ride his face, Lea riding Isa slowly until Isa is growling and pulling at the restrains, only for Lea to chuckle darkly and completely stop.</li>
<li>Seriously if you do this, it becomes like a pass off between rounds, all night long- sometimes Isa domming, before he gets tired and Lea takes over, you sometimes topping Lea if he is still needy after the entire night-</li>
<li>After sex cuddles- they are a must and they are an always- Isa normally holding both of you against him or spooning you while Lea faces you, always tangled together while lazily kissing each other, filthy and tired. </li>
<li>The day after, no one moves much, because you almost can’t and Lea is sleepy and you’re both clinging onto Isa who is trapped in a pile of limbs. </li>
<li>Isa is normally the one leading and taking care of the two of you, showering with both of you, taking a bath with either of you, rubbing your back, anything you would want or need while you’re completely spent. </li>
<li>You have to replace your bed sheets. Or burn them. There’s sweat and cum and honestly at the time you could care less but after the fact they are filthy.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. nsfw- poly! saix-axel [headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How bout some poly axel/reader/saix headcanons? I love both of them and think they’d be the best duo boyfriends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Axel has to be the one to initiate it, already being in a relationship with saix while he found you cute, mentioning you to Saix who wouldn’t mind it, but he also couldn’t promise he would be the most loving. </li>
<li>Once you got into this relationship, you were now with a very chill but possessive switch and a control freak dom who now both claimed you; Saix warmed up to you in the Saix way, speaking to you without a condescending tone and being more watchful over you and your missions. </li>
<li>Axel is more physical and handsy, kissing you and holding you from behind, tending to be possessive and slightly controlling in that aspect, typically holding your hand and draping an arm around you. </li>
<li>Saix is much, much more reserved, showing the shadow of his emotions for you by watching out for you and leaving you behind little notes, being gruffer but with the same intent as Axel. </li>
<li>They are possessive as hell. No one else gets to have you, whatsoever- you always have at least one hickey on your neck from Axel and one bite mark from Saix- both of them regularly keeping an eye on you, despite if you knew they were there or not. </li>
<li>There are rare soft moments between the three of you- tangled in a pile of limbs at night, Axel spread out over Saix’s stomach while you rest your head where Saix’s heart should of been, an arm wrapped around the two of you from Saix while the three of you stay like this. </li>
<li>Saix wakes up first, but he waits until you at least wake up. He’ll normally stroke your hair, silently gazing at you while Axel continues to sleep, softly kissing you. Your soft moments with Saix happen now, his bare hand softly cupping your cheek while he lazily kisses you, the passion still there despite the warm laziness of the morning. </li>
<li>Axel temporaily wakes up when Saix gets up, but then falls back asleep nuzzled against you. He tends to be pretty droopy in the morning. Axel likes bringing you into your shared room in the afternoon, pulling you down to nap with him; his arms wrapped around you while you rest against his warmth, warm, passionate kisses shared between the two of you. </li>
<li>There are days when Saix is very stressed out, normally on the receiving end of Xemnas’s stress, where he’ll come to bed, grumpy and silent, for him to rest his head against Axel’s warm chest, pulling you to lay beside Axel while he just rest there; relishing in the soft rubs on his back from Axel while he softly cups your cheek, simply destressing in the silent presence of the two of you. </li>
</ul><ul>
<li>However, some days, when Axel has seen Saix particularly stressed, he’ll pull you into your room, slowly feeling up your body while he starts to prepare you, kissing up your neck and fingering you, leaving you hot and needy for when saix comes to bed; he’ll do the same for himself, teasing himself when he touches his cock and fingering himself. </li>
<li>When Saix comes in, he normally will fuck one of you and then get the other to put on a show for him; normally pounding into you until you’ve cum at least three times, just for him to command Axel to fuck you, coming behind Axel to bite his neck before entering him. By the end of Saix’s stress relief, you and Axel are overstimulated and sore. </li>
<li>Saix acts like he has emotions after sex, almost fooling you into thinking he would, softly kissing the two of you while he calms down from all of his pleasure. Axel is clingy after sex, holding onto either of you for dear life while he moves to kiss you or Saix everywhere. If you were a fool, you could say you almost saw Saix smile afterwards at Axel’s clinginess and your exhaustion. But that’s only if you were a fool .</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. nsfw- poly! axel-xigbar [competition]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Could that thirsty thought about poly Xigbar and Axel being competitive in the bedroom and double teaming their fem s/o please be turned into a ficlet? (Thanks!)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want us to do, doll?” Xigbar growled in your ear, taking your earlobe between your teeth while Axel’s hands ran up your thighs, his lips attached to your neck. Axel’s hips locked against your clothed ones, his hardened length rubbing against your core, his emerald eyes cutting into you while you whimpered at Xigbar’s teeth sinking into you deeper. </p>
<p>“I want you both to fuck me-” You whimpered, helplessly grinding your hips against Axel’s, your ass rubbing against Xigbar’s hardened length, his growl making your core wetter by the second. </p>
<p>“Both of us? Well then, doll,” He whispered in your ear, his breath fanning your ear while you felt Axel immediately work off your shorts, only leaving on a shirt you stole from one of them, “Let’s see who can make you feel the best~” </p>
<p>“I won last time-” Axel smirked up at you, roughly pulling off your panties while you ground your hips helplessly in the air. </p>
<p>“Because she passed out,” Xigbar slyly reminded him, his teeth sinking into your neck while his gloved hands spread apart your legs, Axel’s tongue immediately swirling around your clit before dipping in, the roughness of Xigbar’s mouth against Axel’s soft laps driving you insane. </p>
<p>“Details-” Axel mumbled against your thigh, roughly racking his teeth across the sensitive skin before roughly thrusting his tongue into you, your hips helplessly bucking against his face. </p>
<p>“You’re a little minx,” Xigbar growled in your ear, his hot breath making you shiver while Axel kept his eyes locked on you, “Gettin’ loved on by two men- you are a little minx, aren’t you?”<br/>“Yes- “ Your low groan cut off your response, Xigbar’s fingers roughly entering you while Axel’s tongue was pushed out. His low growl making you clench around Xigbar’s fingers, Axel flicked his tongue vigorously against your clit, every harsh movement making you desperately clench around Xigbar’s fingers. </p>
<p>“You gonna cum around my fingers, baby?” Xigbar whispered against your ear, your back arching off of his front while Axel continued to roughly flick his tongue against you. </p>
<p>“Please-” Your strained pants making them both eager to please you, all your soft groans making it impossibly hard to resist fucking you into oblivion (heh.). </p>
<p>“Let’s see what can make you cum first then- my fingers or his tongue-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. nsfw- poly! luxord-marluxia [headcanons]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hello. I have decided that I want the two mushy romantics to love me. SFW or NSFW for a poly relationship with an S/O, Luxord, and Marluxia? 📚 (I hope I'm not requesting too much I just love your work. And you're pretty fine yourself!~)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>sfw</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>No one knows how the hell this relationship happened. Maybe too much alcohol and revealed feelings. Or lost bets. But here you are-</li>
<li>Did you want to be pampered for every second of your existence? Because that’s going to happen- </li>
<li>Constant bouquets of roses from Marluxia, nice expensive items you had on a little wishlist for yourself from Luxord, and a couple of perfumes the two of them agreed on- </li>
<li>Seriously. </li>
<li>They somehow click really well?? Like normally they’d be slightly vindictive but now, they’re just sassy together while they devote their time to loving on you. </li>
<li>Bad day cry at the end of the day? Never heard of her; if they know you’ve had a bad day, hell, a subpar day, they’ll both start loving on you before you even let yourself break-</li>
<li>Marluxia softly kissing your neck and cheeks after he gave you a rose, his arms wrapped around your middle while Luxord kisses the back of your hand, the two of them pulling you into their arms, every soft touch worshiping you-</li>
<li>They love worshiping you. Every little thing they can do to make you feel like a queen, they will. </li>
<li>It’s also adorable to see the two of them start to love on each other with Luxord’s subtle flirting to Marluxia and the roses you get becoming the roses that Luxord also gets. </li>
<li>That being said they can sometimes buttheads, but everyone does sometimes. </li>
<li>Marluxia has given the two of you silk pillowcases just because he uses them. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>nsfw</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>They never shut up. They will have the most casual conversation in the middle of sex. One of them will remind the other that you are out of milk. Other times they get into arguments. </li>
<li>Threaten them with your irritation and Marluxia will apologize and Luxord won’t take you seriously- until the two of you gang up on him, handcuff him, and take away his cards, that is. </li>
<li>To be fair, Luxord likes when the two of you dominate him, his hands tied above his head while Marluxia kisses down his body, gently teasing him while you kiss his lips- Luxord moaning under the two of you while he submits-</li>
<li>In the same token, Luxord loves dominating both of you- making the two of you melt under his touch while he worships both of you- loves it. He loves the way Marluxia just melts in his hands at the slightest praise while you become completely compliant </li>
<li>Aftercare is 100% soft and amazing; whoever was the submissive is always snuggled, given a glass of water, and attacked with very soft kisses and being shoved into a soft blanket. Very sweet. 10 out of 10 would recommend.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. nsfw- poly! xigbar-luxord [long night]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 69. nice. <br/>"oh! i can ask for some poly luxord and xigbar? fluff or smut is fine"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck-” Xigbar cursed, his hand tightly intertwined in your hair, pulling you into a rough kiss while Luxord continued to bob his head on his cock, smirking and humming at Xigbar’s curse. Xigbar’s tongue roughly thrusting into your mouth, his teeth clashing against yours while his hips erratically bucked into Luxords mouth, making the man on his knees choke and groan. Roughly pulling you back, Xigbar broke the kiss as he pulled Luxord up from his knees, roughly kissing him as you waited patiently for either of them to rest their attention on you; their rough lip lock making you whimper as you watched their hands feel over the others muscles, their hands twisting and pinching the others nipples. </p>
<p>Pulling back, Xigbar grabbed your arm and pulled you in between them, his lips attaching to your neck while Luxord gently kissed you, his beard tickling your face while his hand softly cupped your jaw, gently cradling you in stark contrast to Xigbar’s mouth; his teeth lightly sinking into your skin while you moaned against Luxord, his hands pulling your legs apart for his fingers to tease. </p>
<p>“You’re lovely,” Luxord softly praised you while Xigbar roughly thrust two fingers into you, Luxords lips gently working down your neck as his beard tickled your skin, everything starting to overwhelm you while you felt your walls clench around Xig’s fingers.<br/>“What are you doin’, love boy? Praising her?” Xigbar sneered, kissing your ear and nibbling on your earlobe softly. </p>
<p>“Of course, she loves it,” Luxord smirked at your soft whimper, his thumb pressing against your clit while Xigbar curled his fingers. </p>
<p>“Look at you, doll, whimpering like a needy little minx,” Xigbar sneered as he felt the way your walls clenched around his fingers. He gently removed his fingers as you whimpered, only for his eye to meet yours in a moment of lust- </p>
<p>“I want you to lay on the bed for me, close to the edge, alright, doll?” He whispered in your ear before you bit your lip, smirking as you batted your eyes at him, and doing just as he said as he grabbed Luxord and turned him around, bending him over the bed. </p>
<p>“Move closer to his face, babydoll,” He quietly said as he shoved Luxords face up, a hand on his throat while he moaned at his rough treatment. </p>
<p>“Eat her out,” Xigbar commanded Luxord, landing a rough smack onto his ass while he whimpered, pulling your legs over his shoulders and his tongue immediately going to work on your folds; his tongue swirling and flicking over your clit, periodically dipping into your core, his eyes rolled back as Xig pushed his buttplug in him a little farther. </p>
<p>“Little slut, aren’t we? Keeping that plug all to yourself-” Xigbar teased Luxord, gently pushing the plug in and out of his tight hole. Luxords whimpers and moans vibrated through your pussy, his beard rubbing against your sensitive folds, your orgasm close- just for Xigbar to grip his head and pull him up. </p>
<p>“Doll, get in between us. He can watch me fuck you with that plug in him,” You got on your knees, knowing exactly what Xigbar meant, as Luxord went in front of you, his hands intertwiningf themselves in your hair while Xigbar eased into you. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” Luxord groaned, his head falling back as his hips gently thrust into your mouth, his length not even reaching the back of your mouth while you felt your pussy clench around Xigbar- his hips only resting for you to adjust before his hips roughly snapping into you, sending shocks to your core while you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head. You were barely able to even comprehend what was happening as you felt your already close walls start to convulse, your orgasm rushing through you while Xigbar didn’t even stop for you to savor the feeling- your eyes rolling to the back of your head while your vision went white, your slick running down your leg before Luxord kept thrusting into your mouth. His thrust became erratic as he felt his orgasm coming- all for Xigbar to use a couple of portals to grab Luxords hips, making him stop. </p>
<p>“You ass-” Luxord growled before Xigbar pulled out of you, shoving Luxord back onto the bed while you watched. </p>
<p>“Enjoy the show doll, maybe even record it for later,” Xigbar sneered as he pulled Luxords buttplug out- a pretty purple one just for Luxord- before roughly thrusting into him, Luxord’s head falling back. </p>
<p>“Or maybe Luxord should eat you out so you can cum again-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. nsfw- sora-roxas [limit break]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can you do NSFW head-canons of Sora or Roxas where their s/o has been teasing them all day and they finally get back at them? If you know what I mean 😉~ (This is preferably aged up Sora or Roxas)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>
      <b>Sora</b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>You had been teasing Sora all day, softly touching his arm and trailing your hand down his chest, purposely bending over in front of him, your lips getting just too far away from his soft spots on his neck- everything to drive him absolutely insane. </li>
<li>Sora never thought about what he wanted to do to you whenever you teased him, not until today where every movement seemed to make something inside of him light up and his body twitching at every touch. </li>
<li>Once the two of you returned to where the two of you were staying, Sora’s hands were all over you, feverishly kissing you, and his hands holding you with firm grip</li>
<li>“You were a tease today,” Sora attempted to say with authority despite his voice quivering, shaking while trying to hold his composure together. </li>
<li>“I know,” You said, your low voice caused Sora to shiver beside you before he roughly kissed you, blush covering his face while he took charge for the first time in a long time</li>
<li>His hands working your clothes off of you, pulling off each others close with haste, before you were panting against his lips, both of you flushed and needy before he roughly thrust into you- holding you tightly against a wall while he immediately worked to push both of you to an orgasm.</li>
<li>Sora panting while letting out whines, his hands tight on your hips, your legs wrapped tightly around his hips, his lips roughly pressing against yours- his length rubbing against your inner walls perfectly while your head fell against his shoulder, loudly moaning against his heated skin. </li>
<li>His lips moving along your neck in haste while his orgasm chased forward, his whimpers telling you without words, while your walls began to convulse under him- your head slung back against the wall, your high moan echoing throughout the room, your vision becoming speckled in white while your orgasm rushed through you. </li>
<li>SOra followed closely, his moan mixing with your final pants, slowing his thrust after his warm seed filled you, your hips twitching under him before he pulled out of you. </li>
<li>If you want Sora to dom now, you just know to tease him all day- however, you’ll be very tired and slightly sore afterwards. </li>
</ul>
    <p>
      <b>Roxas</b>
    </p>
    <ul>
<li>Roxas couldn’t sit comfortably while you continuously teased him, sneaking kisses under his ear, running your hand along his thigh, your eyes obviously undressing him, softly kissing his adam’s apples while you rubbed his chest- slowly pushing him to completely losing his patience.</li>
<li>Roxas tended to get a little handsy in public, pulling you aside sometimes to kiss you and touch you, but he never truly wanted to do nothing but just ravish you, not caring who and what heard you. </li>
<li>You slowly worked the two of you to finally go to your shared room where you stayed, slowly rubbing your hands over him and touching anywhere you could until Roxas got through the door- shoving you into the bedroom and pinning you on the bed</li>
<li>“You’re a brat, teasing me all day,” Roxas practically growled, pinning you down and bruisingly kissing you while a blush covered his face. </li>
<li>“I’m not a brat, you didn’t relieve me,” You countered, before a particularly bite was planted on your neck, causing you to moan.</li>
<li>His lips continued down your neck, his random bites causing you to moan while he slowly worked his way down, periodically ripping off a piece of either of your clothing, before he was roughly fingering you, eating up all of your moans in a kiss</li>
<li>His lips devouring yours while he thrust into you, both of your moans cutting off the kiss while he firmly thrust into you, Roxas’ sapphire eyes boring into yours while he continued the pace</li>
<li>His moans were loud but sparse, his eyes focused on you while he continued to roughly thrust, panting against your lips before kissing you again- your moans resonating through the room which mixed with the sound of skin against skin. </li>
<li>Your loud, cracked moan broke through the room, your eyes rolling to the back of your head, your head hitting the pillow while he pushed you through your orgasm- your vision going white, the only thing you could feel was the way your walls crashed around him, your moan resonating through your mouth- your entirety coming undone under him, just for him to follow your orgasm in a similar fashion. </li>
<li>You stayed in bed for the rest of the day. And the next day. It was fun though. Also, new party trick- see how long you can make Roxas last</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. nsfw- saix-marluxia [subbing]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"May get a headcanons where Saix and Marluxia is with their s/o who is secretly touch starve and sneaky switch that would teasingly take the top position. Please?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saix</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>If you want to dom saix you gotta be able to somehow over power him, whether it be by domming him when he’s exhausted or when you’re able to somehow wrestle him down in bed. </li>
<li>Saix tends to be less physically affectionate unless it’s after sex or he is exhausted, so if you’ve touch starved it’s probably from a mix of him not showing that affection to you</li>
<li>He’ll let you take the top position after he’s had a long day, too tired to honestly care or fight back, laying back for you to have him at your mercy- wrapping your hands around his back and gently kissing your neck while you start your own fun</li>
<li>Or if you’re able to be around him enough, teasing him all day while seemingly not caring, you’ll have to fight him to top- somehow holding him down while he still sits under you aggressive and waiting to find a way to turn the tables. </li>
<li>However, if you even attempt to tease him, it isn’t out of his power to still switch it to topping again. He does not handle teasing well at all. </li>
<li>Saix will eventually stop fighting back, laying back to let you ride him while his hands loosely hold onto your hips, his soft pants and near silent moans gracing your ears, his grip tightening before he orgasms, pulling you down to kiss you while he fills you- very stress relieving. </li>
<li>as long as it’s just you literally on top of him and not ordering him around, he’ll be okay with it. Just have to catch him on a good day. </li>
<li>Only way that will even happen is if the two of you are so close that you could convince him to do this- serious trust that he normally refuses to have. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Marluxia </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>If you are even remotely touch starved, Marluxia will immediately go to work loving on you and holding you close to him, making sure to touch you anywhere and everywhere he can. It’s impossible to be touch starved around him unless there’s been long missions between the two of you. </li>
<li>Marluxia is completely okay with you taking the top position- teasing him? Even better- he loves having you tell him what to do and being completely at your mercy. </li>
<li>He’s especially willing if he’s been more pent up but also more exhausted than usual- just for your hands to go down his chest and gently tease him into relaxing with whatever else has been concerning him</li>
<li>Or if you know, you just come in one day, kissing him roughly and shoving him back onto the bed, leaving him panting and horny- that’s fine too. </li>
<li>Loves if you tease him- he can get so loud and whiny as possible while he begs for you to continue, his eyes pleading up at you while you bite your lip- seriously loves it. </li>
<li>Leaning back against a pillow, holding onto your hips while his mouth slacks open in loud moans, his eyes rolling back every time your walls clench around him, his back arching before he gets close to an orgasm, just for you to slow down- drives him insane and he loves it. </li>
<li>Marluxia is so clingy after sex- he’ll just hold you against him after he’s orgasmed, keeping you where you were for a subtle power switch while he uses you as a cock warmer. </li>
<li>Marluxia likes having the power switch, but it will happen only if the two of you are far along enough into your relationship to feel that complete vulnerability that being a sub subjects him to.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. nsfw- xigbar-even-ienzo-axel [caught]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I please have some imagines for Lea, Xigbar, Even, and Ienzo (seperate) walking into their and their s/o's shared bedroom to find their fem s/o masturbating while dressed in a piece of their clothing and moaning their name? (I know it's specific lol. Thank you so much!)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xigbar</p>
<ul>
<li>You laid there, on your shared bed, quietly fingering yourself while you waited on your boyfriend to finally return from his mission; laying back, wearing one of his spare, long black coats that reached the floor when you wore it., thinking about if he was there with you. </li>
<li>“Xig,” You quietly moaned you, your fingers plunging deeper while your legs fell further apart, your other hand massaging your breast in your hand, twisting and pinching your nipple. </li>
<li>Your head rolled back, your mouth open in quiet but resonating moans, quickening the pace of your fingers while you thought of Xigbar fingering you all the same- his thicker fingers filling you more, his longer fingers reaching you deeper, his thumb teasing your clit- moaning out your boyfriends name again. </li>
<li>“Would you look what we have here- a little minx whimpering my name,” A familiar voice snapped you out of your lustful thoughts, your head rising up to be get with Xigbar’s rough lips against your own, his hand moving your hand away to replace it with his own, plunging two fingers into your soaked core. </li>
<li>“Such a naugthy girl”-</li>
</ul>
<p>Even</p>
<ul>
<li>Even quietly walked back to his room, expecting to find you either asleep or showering, while he attempted to slow his thoughts from his current work to be able to rest for the night- just to come to the door, hearing you moaning his name, opening the door to see you-</li>
<li>“Even, god, Even,” You lowly moaned out, one of your hands quickly fingering yourself while the other quickly brushed against your clit, all while you were completely spread out and wearing one of his spare lab coats. </li>
<li>Your face was covered with blush, your lips flushed red, your eyes squeezed shut with shyness of your actions even while you were in the privacy of your bedroom. Even’s face flushed pink, watching you in one of his lab coats immediately making his pants tighten. </li>
<li>“You look lovely, little one,” Even said with a smirk, watching you shoot open your eyes with surprise while you attempted to cover yourself, only for him to lean over you, kissing you softly, spreading your legs back open for his fingers to gently resume your ministrations. </li>
<li>“We can’t leave you so close to an orgasm, now can we little one?”</li>
</ul>
<p>Ienzo</p>
<ul>
<li>Ienzo was so caught up in his current work that once he checked the clock again, he silently cursed for staying in the lab until two in the morning, leaving you in bed alone again. He quickly rushed out, walking back to the room in haste, quietly and gently opening the door to what he expected you to be asleep-</li>
<li>The room only illuminated by your bedside lamp, spread out on the bed, your nose buried in one of his lab coats that you laid on top of, a vibrator pressed against your clit while your hips bucked and your quiet pants filled the dark room. </li>
<li>“Ienzo,” you finally moaned, your soft squeal of pleasure while you rubbed the vibrator against you making Ienzo uncomfortably hard while he couldn’t seem to look away from you, his eyes locked on your movements. </li>
<li>Ienzo silently walked over to you, watching the way your tongue almost rolled out of your mouth through your pants, gently taking off his own lab coat before his hand cupped yours against your clit, causing you to let out a gasp of shock. </li>
<li>“Ienzo-” You quietly said with a blush covering your face, his small smirk on your lips while he pressed the vibrator roughly against your clit. </li>
<li>“I never asked for you to stop;however, if you would like, I could use my tongue instead.” </li>
</ul>
<p>Lea</p>
<ul>
<li>You quietly walked out of the shower, not even wearing a towel after you had dried off, spotting the note on your bedside table that Lea would be training a little later than usual- which both frustrated you and made you proud- but right now you were horny- </li>
<li>You pulled his sleeveless hoodie ( i could rant about this thing ) off of a chair beside your bed, gently pulling it on and laying back on the bed, gently inhaling the scent of his hoodie while your fingers slowly circled your clit, biting your lip while you moaned</li>
<li>“Lea,” You softly gasp, gently ranking your nails across your thighs before resuming your own teasing, slowly moving your fingers across your soaked core, silently imagining everything that Lea would be doing to you now- </li>
<li>You didn’t even notice the bedroom door opening, your boyfriend watching you tease yourself while he quickly closed the door behind him, his already hard length throbbing while watching you moan his name, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. </li>
<li>“Look at you, acting like that’s me,” Lea lowly said, walking over to you before kneeling beside the bed, pulling you to him, “All wet and needy.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. nsfw- xigbar-even-ienzo-axel [horny and snuggly]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey um, if thirsty thoughts are being turned into asks could the one with Lea, Ienzo, Even and Xigbar/Braig be turned into one (only if you want to of course, I understand if you don't want to!)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Xigbar</b>
</p>
<p>“Look at you,” Xigbar sneered over you, pounding into you, your pussy weeping with cum, “All filthy with my cum. I bet you like that, don’t you?” </p>
<p>His rough movements numbing you while you clung onto the bed sheets, barely able to keep your eyes open while he pounded, everything driving you to scream at the numbing pleasure you felt. His eye cutting into you, his groans mixing with your cries, his hands roughly holding onto your knees while he bent your legs forward, your cries becoming louder with every shot of pleasure.</p>
<p>“That’s it, babygirl, cum again; cum again while I fill up your pretty little pussy.” Xigbar sneered again, biting onto your leg, your cry of pleasure echoing against the walls- your vision going white while you laid limp under him, more cum filling up your walls. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl, all filled with my cum.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<p>Even panted under you, your bounces on his cock driving him insane, his head nuzzling into your neck while you continued bouncing on him. </p>
<p>“God, you feel so good,” you whimpered, Even’s canines gently grazing against your skin, his lips roughly kissing your neck, his length filling you up while you heard the soft slaps of his scarcely bare skin against yours; your hand finding his hair and pulling him back, kissing him roughly while he whimpered in his lab chair. </p>
<p>“Darling, god, darling,” Even whimpered against your lips, his arms wrapping tightly around you, holding you close to him while his head fell back against the chair. His neck completely bare to you, inviting your own nips and bites to take over his pale skin; your teeth lightly sinking into your skin while he moaned loudly- his orgasm cutting him off guard while yours rushed through you, clinging onto Even, just for him to chuckle after a moment.</p>
<p>“Oh darling, don’t think we’re done here.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<p>Sure, it was supposed to be a movie night, it was supposed to be innocent, it was supposed to end in the two of you just cuddling- but now you were bouncing on your whimpering boyfriend, reclined against the couch while the movie played on in the background. Ienzo clenching onto your hips tightly while you slowed down, rolling slowly against his pelvis while he whimpered, begging you to continue your fast pace. </p>
<p>“Please, please baby,” Ienzo begged, his beautiful eyes pleading up at you. </p>
<p>“If you cum now I’m not going to stop,” You warned, continuing to shallowly grind on his aching length within you. </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” and with that, you resumed your rough pace; your hands resting on his bare chest, his face flushed in a pink only illuminated by the television, his long whimpers cut off by a choked moan- his head falling back against the couch while he filled you with his seed, whimpering at the over-stimulation. </p>
<p>“I said that I’m not stopping.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Lea</b>
</p>
<p>You rested against Lea, his lazy thrust gently moving in your overstimulated core, softly massaging the sore walls, his lips lazily moving against your neck- the feeling of his cum still in you from previous rounds. His soft pants only made you moan, pulling yourself closer to him; the small sheen of sweat still on both of your bodies while you rode out the previous rounds. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Lea hoarsely said, kissing you softly while your arms held onto his back tighter. </p>
<p>“I love you too,” you whispered against his lips; the soft breeze from the cracked window cooling the heat between the two of you; a sore coil in your gut forming again, softly built by his gentle thrust.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, every little kiss-” his low moan cutting him off, “every little scar, every little whimper- god,” Lea moaned, feeling your walls unexpectedly crash down onto his length, your broken cry echoing in your ear, only for his orgasm to follow yours, your core now weeping from the overload of cum- just the way Lea likes you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. nsfw- poly! fivesome xigbar-xaldin-vexen-luxord [illecebrous]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Alright, since you're in the mood for them apparently... How about a Luxord/Xigbar/Vexen/Xaldin fivesome with an S/O? ;) That might be hard, so I'll let you pick the scenario and what actually happens~"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think you’re- Luxord!” Vexen snapped, Luxord pulling down his organization coat while you giggled at his irritation towards Luxord. </p>
<p>“You’ve been working too long,” Luxord purred, running his hands down Even’s chest. </p>
<p>“Will you help me?” Vexen snapped at you, Luxord’s hand massaging his length through his pants, a sharp gasp leaving his mouth while he quickly ground against his hand. </p>
<p>“But I like the show~” you teased, the sound of the door opening while a hand gently rubbed up your back from across the lab. </p>
<p>“You’re being mean,” Xaldin’s voice made you jump as Xigbar quickly pecked your cheek. </p>
<p>“No I’m not,” You purred, his lips pecking yours while Xigbar wrapped his arms around you, Vexen’s glare cutting into you from across the lab.</p>
<p>“She’s too cute to say that, Xaldy,” Xigbar teased, wrapping his arms around your stomach, squeezing your breast while you squealed. </p>
<p>Xaldin hummed as he rolled his eyes, gently tilting your chin up to kiss you, his lips softly pressing against you. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to tease so much,” Xaldin quietly said, your hands wrapping around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. </p>
<p>A soft moan brought your attention back to Vexen, Luxord on his knees while he sucked on Vexen’s length, Vexen’s hand resting on his head while he let his head fall back. </p>
<p>“You two are having fun,” Xigbar commented, his teeth running down your neck while his length hardened against your back. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” Vexen panted, Xaldin leaving you to tease Vexen, Xigbar’s touches running down your skin. </p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Xigbar whispered in your ear, his breath making a shiver run down your back, “Watching Luxord sucking off Veven- you’re so dirty.” </p>
<p>“Please touch me,” You whispered, watching Xaldin roughly grip Vexen’s hair, bringing him up to roughly kiss him while Vexen gripped his own length.<br/>“Such a naughty girl, watching your partners fuck each other,” he continued to tease in your ear, his hips grinding against your back- a sharp cry leaving Vexen as he orgasmed in Luxord’s mouth, Luxord’s low moan vibrating through him as you watched his hips twitch. </p>
<p>“I bet you’re just so wet from watching them, let’s check,” He panted, his hand shoving its way in your pants while you squirmed under him, “Oh you’re fucking soaked, you naughty girl- I bet you want to watch them fuck all day.” </p>
<p>“Xigbar, please, more,” you whimpered, his gloved fingers running over your clit. </p>
<p>“So naughty- let’s see if Luxord wants to eat you out after he’s done sucking Xaldin off- let’s watch him for a little while, hm?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. nsfw- xemnas-even-ienzo-isa [unintentional turn on]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hope you're doing better, love 💕 Looooved the Turn-On's for our Guard Boys but my thirsty ass wants more 😂 Can i ask for unintentional Turn-Ons for Xemnas, Even, Ienzo and Isa? 😘😘"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Xemnas</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>If you wear any capacity of lace or light, innocent colors, Xemnas goes slightly insane; the idea of his little minx being so innocent and pure for him to ruin- </li>
<li>Lace for the love of god, even if it’s just supposed to be a soft lace bralette and some panties you find cute, not even thinking that he knows what you’re wearing- he knows and he’s going to use that against you. </li>
<li>Or if you wear your organization coat… and nothing else. Just wearing it around, unzipped, because you can’t find the shirt you were looking for- he wants to ravish you right there</li>
<li>Heels. Strappy, black heels- just. He just loves heels. He will fuck you with them on too. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Even</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Biting your lip while you think- it’s hot to him that you’re so lost in thought that you just look like you’re thinking about less than appropriate things.</li>
<li>If you touch him randomly, it just turns him on because he knows your touch- a soft but sure hand on his back to get his attention, he just gets hard right there</li>
<li>Wearing light, pastel blue. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t even have a favorite color, but if you come in wearing a flowy blue shirt, he just loses it. </li>
<li>Also- if you bat your eyes up at him all innocently, actually trying to talk to him, he just loves it. He thinks you look so sweet. Even ends up cupping your jaw while you continue to talk about whatever, watching your lips. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Ienzo</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Holding onto his arm tightly; just the idea that you’re clinging onto him for whatever reason just makes him want to give you more reasons. </li>
<li>Touching his hair and gently stroking it- normally just you holding the back of his head while the two of you hold each other, talking or gently kissing, but if you start stroking his hair he’s gone.</li>
<li>Wearing a very light perfume that’s hard to even detect; he likes you wearing perfume, but he is really sensitive to smells, so if you wear something that light, it gets the desired effect. </li>
<li>Standing beside him while he is sitting down; his mind just starts to wander and by the end he just wants to bend you over the desk and eat you out. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Isa</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Wearing just dark enough lip colors to where if you kiss him, it leaves a kiss; he likes if you leave lipstick marks on him, but if they’re a dusty pink. </li>
<li>Just.. being really sweet? Like if you’re dating Isa, you already have to you know, not be an asshole, but he still finds it just so attractive when you’re innocently helping like a shopkeeper. </li>
<li>Peppermint or tea tree; he loves those two smells and they always get to him. He also likes really, really light rose smells, but mintier, earthier but still sharp scents get to him more. </li>
<li>If you’re cooking for him. He knows it’s so basic, but just you being domestic and quiet when it’s just the two of him- he doesn’t even get ravishing horny, he just wants to show you love.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. nsfw- xemnas-xaldin-vexen-lexaeus [tiny s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I get sfw (and/or nsfw if you want) headcanons for Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus with a really tiny female s/o? My stick-thin 5'2" ass sees these fuckin giants, goes "is anyone gonna climb them and softly kiss their cheeks when I get to the top👀" and don't wait for an answer."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Xemnas</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>That is so freaking adorable that you are just so tiny</li>
<li>Seriously. He’ll use it to his advantage that he can just… pick you up and just walk away. If he wants your attention? He’s just picked you up and started walking off with no explanation. </li>
<li>He likes using it to his advantage that you’re so much smaller than him in his superiority complex tbh. You’re smaller than him and he’s so much bigger than you that he gets weird about it. </li>
<li>Totally uses you as a cockwarmer while he’s working because he loves that you’re so much smaller than him and so tight. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Xaldin</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xaldin likes giving you piggyback rides because you’re so smol and weigh nothing to him. V convenient. </li>
<li>He loves it- l o v e s- if you use it to your advantage and kiss and nibble on his neck while he’s trying to do something else. He loves that you’re just so soft with him. </li>
<li>He has to bend down to kiss you, so to not strain himself, he just picks you up and kisses you. Demyx has caught the two of you like this in the kitchen more times than he would like while Xaldin gets a little hasty and starts feeling you over. </li>
<li>Xaldin loves just… Kissing you up at night. He will strip you and just kiss all over your body for a straight hour… but if you feel rather forward you could just open up your legs and shove his head there and he will not complain. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Vexen</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>There’s not a lot that vexen finds “cute” but the fact that you barely come up to his chin while he’s standing over a table with you in the middle??? Adorable. </li>
<li>You’re small enough to snuggle into his lab/organization coat and he is not complaining at all. </li>
<li>Lowkey thinks it’s hilarious that Zexion is taller than you. He’ll never admit it. </li>
<li>There’s one small advantage you have over him that he does not appreciate one bit. You’re small enough to if you snuggle him while he’s in the lab attempting to focus, snake a hand in his lap and to start palming him under the table. Once everyone leaves except for the two of you, you’re done for. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Lexaeus</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Everyone is already tiny compared to him and now you’re even more t i n y he’s going to have an aneurysm you’re too c u t e. </li>
<li>He can just straight up hold you in his arm. You feel like nothing. Holding you in his arm while you kiss his cheek?? You know that little joy reaction from Animal Crossing?? That’s Lexaeus.</li>
<li>He is going to treat you like a little flower and there’s nothing you can do to stop him. He’s going to hold you as if you’re the most precious thing in the world- because you are to him. </li>
<li>If you wear tiny skirts that barely cover your butt?? If you wear little pink clothes while he’s trying to not bone you?? If you wear little stockings that just make you look so small and innocent?? He’s going to get you to call him daddy at least once and he won’t hold back.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. nsfw- xemnas-xigbar-xaldin-lexaeus [nocturnal emission]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I remember 4 parts fairly well so this may be a multi part ask. I remember hiding on top of something and watching the members search for me (and thinking I would win), but the cabinet wasnt tall enough and I ended up only a few inches above Lex's head. When he inevitably saw me we stared at eachother for a minute before he cocked an eyebrow and crooked a finger at me and I went "yeah that's fair" and climbed down for my prize punishment. (I dont remember the prize tho 😡) part 1/4 🍉🍉| part 2/3 its 3 parts now the second one i remember is being somewhere outside running and looking for another spot and getting caught by both xemnas and xigbar. cut to me being double penetrated for multiple rounds. third is trying to hide in a small corner/cave? it was just big enough for me to curl up into until i was cornered by xaldin. magically the space was stretched to fit both of us. nothing too vigorous but enough for hands to do their work.. twice | last one isn't too exciting. i just remember dodging demyx, missing luxord because i was on a MISSION to get more of lexaeus which i found but I STILL DONT REMEMBER.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have fun. bring a snack. 2.5 k.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Good night, sweetheart.” </b>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Meeting your eyes with Lexaeus you gulped as you attempted to stay still in ignorance, cocking an eyebrow at you from your obvious hiding space of a cabinet only as tall as him. Lexaeus kept his gaze locked on you, crooking his finger to motion you down</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fair,” you said, crawling backwards in compliance to jump off the cabinet- your core aching at the idea of what was to come. Quietly making your way over you him, you sheepishly looked up at him, his gaze softening at your shyness as he gently pulled you over to him- leading you to a clearing you knew never existed. </p>
<p>Gently cradling your jaw, he kissed you ever so softly- his hands cupping your cheeks in them, holding you as softly as possible as he led you to your knees- resting you in the area as you felt your core ache again. </p>
<p>“Are you going to be good, sweetheart?” The nickname made you restless as you quickly nodded your head, biting your lip as his hand ran down your side, effortlessly pulling off your coat with nothing else underneath. </p>
<p>“Stand up, lean against the wall,” he instructed you, doing as he said as he kneeled in front of you, spreading your legs far apart for his tongue to dart out, gently swirling around your clit as your hips bucks against his face. </p>
<p>“I already asked if you would be good,” Lexaeus warned you, his tongue diving into your core as you whimpered, his hands holding your hips tightly against the wall. </p>
<p><b>“I’ll be good-”</b> You whimpered, his tongue quickly flicking over your clit before his lips locked around it, roughly sucking as he shoved two fingers into your aching core. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” You cursed, his fingers twisting inside of you in response, your soft cry making him chuckle. </p>
<p>“Good girls don’t curse,” He warned you again, his fingers roughly thrusting into you while you cried out helplessly, the pleasure boiling but never overflowing in satisfaction. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, daddy,” You blurted out, his low growl making your walls clench around his fingers- the fullness in your core leaving as he stood in front of you, gently pumping his length as he lifted you up. </p>
<p>“I’ll be gentle,” he reassured you, your legs wrapping around his hips as he lowered you onto his length, his low moan mixing with your high whimper- your walls clenching around him as his length was fully seated in you. </p>
<p><b>“Lexaeus~”</b> you moaned, your voice seeming to resonate as you felt your walls become deliciously filled, his hips immediately moving against yours as he rammed into you- the slap of skin against skin filling your ears as your hips were supported by his hands- his hands a buffer for his hips to snap into yours, his low groans making your walls clench around something that was there yet was absent from you. </p>
<p>“I’m going to cum,” You moaned, your head falling back against the wall as your first orgasm overtook you, your walls clenching roughly around his length, your loud cry resonating through the emptiness of the area. </p>
<p>“I’m not finished with you,” He simply said, pulling you to lay on the ground, his arms wrapped around your back as a support from the cool floor, roughly reentering you. </p>
<p>“You’re so big,” You whimpered, his hips resuming their punishing pace as you groaned, his fingers bruising your hips, gripping onto his neck- bringing your lips to his as he moaned against yours- a low groan rumbling against his lips as your second orgasm took you- your walls helplessly clenching around him as he continued his bruising pace. </p>
<p>“more-More- I want more, Lexaeus,” You whimpered, his hands tightening their hold onto you as he pursued his own orgasm- your body limp against his grip as exhaustion took hold of you. </p>
<p>“Nugh-” Lexaeus moaned, his hips stilling as you were filled with his cum, your whimper filling his ears. </p>
<p>“Good girl.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Your vision in a haze, you stood at the entrance of a doorway, looking out through it as the blatant nature yet ignorant state of your mind left you confused- simply running through the foliage-</p>
<p>Just for a hand to roughly girp your hood and pull you back against someone’s chest. </p>
<p>“It’s not wise to run in the middle of a clearing.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Xemnas. </em>
</p>
<p>“He’s right- right where anyone could catch you- good thing we caught you to take care of you, hm?</p>
<p>
  <em>Xigbar. </em>
</p>
<p>Opening your eyes, you were met with Xigbar’s golden ones as you melted against Xemnas, one of his hands already on your zipper as Xigbar roughly kissed you- an odd, rough kiss that reminded you so much of Lexaeus. </p>
<p>“Our turn,” Your superior said lowly, his gloved hand roughly pulling down your zipper, leaving you bare in front of the two men- Xigbar’s hand immediately cupping your core as you groaned, Xemnas’s hands spreading your legs apart. </p>
<p>“So compliant,” Xemnas quietly praised you, his hands gently running up your thighs as Xigbar gently penetrated you, his finger gently rubbing your walls with the same pleasure of Lexaeus. </p>
<p>“You’re soaked, babydoll,” Xigbar sneered, his fingers curling inside of you, resting your weight against Xemnas as he ran a finger over your asshole. </p>
<p>Leaning forward, Xigbar caught your clit in between his lips, gently suckling on it while he watched your hips jerk at the pleasure, Xemnas’s lubed finger gently circling you before gently pushing in- your sharp gasp making him sadistically chuckle as your muscles clung onto him, his finger slowly moving as your body eased up. </p>
<p>“Good little whore,” Xemnas praised you again, his finger curling against your wall just as Xigbar did at the same moment, your loud cry making Xigbar growl. A second finger of Xemnas was added, your body melting against his as he felt your body ease up, Xigbar standing in front of you- lifting you up as he carried you, Xemnas following close behind as he let his fingers leave you. </p>
<p>“You’re a little whore, did you know that?” Xigbar sneered, his length filling you as you faced him, his back against a tree for support, Xemnas’s length starting to fill you as you gasp, “Taking two of your higher ups at once- taking the Superior- such a little whore.” </p>
<p>Slowly moving his hips, Xemnas started grinding his hips as you groaned, holding onto Xigbar as your walls convulsed around Xemnas’s length, growing accustomed to the odd feeling. Xemnas softly kissed your neck, his lips soft and warm against your skin as Xigbar began moving, his pace quicker as he lost his patience, roughly thrusting into you; his balls slapping against your moistened skin, his eye shut in a bliss of pleasure, his arms holding you up as Xemnas continued to slowly move, his length deliberately filling you, learning your walls. </p>
<p>“You’re doing well, little whore,” Xemnas sneered in your ear, his length rubbing against your walls as Xigbar roughly thrust into you without prival, “Taking two men at once-” </p>
<p>“Xig-” you panted, your hands clawing into his coat while your walls crashed down around him, tensing all of your muscles as your orgasm rushed through you. </p>
<p>“Shit-” Xigbar cursed, cumming into you while you rested against him, your body already weak from the double penetration however ignorant you were to the bliss. </p>
<p>“Good- wait there,” Xemnas quietly instructed, roughly thrusting into you as you groaned, the head of his length rubbing a spot in you that made you see spots, your head falling back against his shoulder as the pleasure took you over- his hips snapping against your with the sound of skin and leather, your moans empty but resonating as you whimpered, his soft grunts making your walls clench around Xigbar’s spent length. </p>
<p>A low hiss left his lips as he orgasmed inside of you, his seed filling your asshole while Xigbar gently thrust into you, his eyes glazed over with pleasure as he started his same pace- only to have Xemnas join with him. </p>
<p>“Fuck- please,” You begged, your body used as they both sycned together- your body always filled as they both abused the one spot that made your vision go white, your walls already convulsing with overstimulation, Xigbars moans mixing with Xemnas’s hisses of pleasure- your end coming too quick.<br/>“You’re almost done babydoll-” Xigbar encouraged you, your walls burning as a strange sensation grew in your core, your body thrashing as they both held you in place. </p>
<p>“That’s it- squirt, you little whore,” Xemnas growled in your ear, your body bouncing from both of their thrust into you as you met your end- your shriek making him snicker in your ear, your core squirting as Xigbar pulled out, letting you savor the orgasm- only to push back into you. </p>
<p>“Such a good little whore,” Xemnas growled, cumming in your ass again as Xigbar orgasmed, his low groan making your walls helplessly clench- your body shaking and quivering as you relaxed. </p>
<p>Xemnas pulled himself out of you, Xigbar’s length leaving you as well as he stood you back up, your coat put over your shoulders as your vision phased out. </p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>Quietly walking, the sound of heavy footsteps echoing in your ears made you quickly turn, a nook in a pile of rocks while you hid, the footsteps approaching as the nook felt too large and too small all at once.<br/>“Is that your version of hiding?” a familiar voice boomed as you curled up as best you could, his eyes meeting yours as he kneeled at the entrance of the nook.<br/>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>Xaldin hummed as he crawled in, his body completely covering you as you looked up, meeting his amethyst eyes- dark with lust and hunger as he loomed over you. </p>
<p>“You’re naughty for doing this,” Xaldin murmured, his lips immediately taking your neck as you moaned, his hand running down your stomach to pull at your coat- pushing your coat up around your stomach. </p>
<p>“You’re no better then,” You teased back, your hands pushing up his coat just enough to pull at his belt, pulling it off to unzip his pants. </p>
<p>He hummed, gently rubbing his fingers over your folds, barely pressing in as he teased you, your frustrated groan making him chuckle against your neck, his teeth grazing the skin. Your hands pulling out his length, gently pumping it as he groaned, his fingers finally shoving into your walls- tightening around his fingers as he groaned, your hand rubbing over the head of his length. </p>
<p>“You’re bad,” Xaldin teased in your ear, his thumb rubbing tight circles over your clit, your gasp making him darkly chuckle, his fingers tightly curling against your lump of nerves- your rough moan echoing through the nook as your forced orgasm overtook you, your walls convulsing around his hand as you roughly tighten your hand around his length, a low growl leaving his mouth as cum covered your hand. </p>
<p>“Did you think that was cute?” He growled, immediately starting his hand back at the same brutal pace, his wrist flicking into you as his palm took the place of his thumb- three thick fingers filling you up as his palm began rubbing over your clit. </p>
<p>“I-I didn’t- Fuck- I didn’t mean to,” you moaned, his rough treatment making you pump his softened length in your hand, his hiss making you smirk as he hardened back up. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” He growled, his hand roughly moving over your used walls, your cries echoing in the room as he watched you come to another peak, your wrist quickly moving over his length- a low groan filling your ears.<br/>“You feel good~” you moaned in bliss, your head falling back as your walls convulsed again, his fingers curling and massaging you, every little bit of your orgasm over taking you again- your walls clamping down as you whimpered, your body tired yet yearning. </p>
<p>“We’re almost done- finish me off,” Xaldin quietly said, removing his fingers from you as he orgasmed, his cum covering your hand again as he moaned, everything happening too fast and never fast enough. </p>
<p>“Good girl-” Xaldin praised lowly in your ear, “Now let’s hope no one else catches your pretty pussy.” </p>
<p>Quietly whining, your vision phased out as you laid there- a warmth staying with you despite his body leaving you.</p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>Quickly walking, you turned your head as you heard someone walking, the footsteps nearing as you quickly hid, the nook something unreal as you watched Demyx walk by, barely paying any attention to you as you continued on. </p>
<p>“I guess he doesn’t care,” </p>
<p>Resuming your path, your eyes vigilant as you kept on walking along, your sights and thoughts on one man to return to, everything seeming to run as fast as the wind as if a tree was nothing-</p>
<p>Stopping, you heard echoing footsteps again as you pulled yourself into the closest corner you found, listening for the owner as you waited-</p>
<p>“Someone behind there?” </p>
<p>
  <em>Luxord.</em>
</p>
<p>Staying silent, you waited as you felt his focus change from you to nothing in particular, finally taking a couple of steps-</p>
<p>“I hear you.” </p>
<p>Stilling again, you waited while you heard him walk away, peeping your head from the corner- the blonde gone from your sight as you emerged- quickly turning into an opposite hall that was a fixture of your subconscious, listening for the man you were searching for. </p>
<p>“Where are you trying to hide?” The voice asked, your lips curling into a smile. </p>
<p>“Nowhere~” you said innocently, turning to face Lexaeus again, your mischievous smile apparent on your face.</p>
<p>He cocked an eyebrow at you again, your body immediately going to his, his eyes warm on you while you grabbed his hands, </p>
<p>“You caught me, you know~” </p>
<p>“I’m aware,” He teased, gently kissing your forehead as he lifted you off the ground, carrying you to an all too familiar room. </p>
<p><b>“Take me, Lexaeus,”</b> You begged, kissing his jawline as he set you down on your bed, his hands rubbing up your body. </p>
<p>“I intend to, my sweet,” He quietly said, laying down on top of you as his lips gently pressed against yours, his moan soft against your lips as he pulled off your coat, completely bare in front of him while he let you rest against him. </p>
<p>“You’re so lovely,” He quietly praised- every touch soft against your skin as you relaxed against him, your arms wrapping around him, pulling at his zipper. </p>
<p>“I need you to take me,” You whimpered again, your hands pushing off his coat, your eyes eating up his bare chest as he pulled off his pants. </p>
<p>“Then don’t fret, little one,” He quietly said, cupping your cheek as he kissed you, his tongue gently caressing yours as he moaned. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Lexaeus~” </b>
</p>
<p>He quietly hummed, kissing your neck as he gently pushed into you, your body already yearning as you groaned again, his length filling you up as you groaned.  </p>
<p>“That’s a good girl,” He groaned, his length resting inside of you, your soft moans making him smirk against you- </p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sweetheart? Are you alright?” Lexaeus’s quiet, gruff voice made you whimper- your legs wrapped around his leg, his thigh slick with your wetness, a blush covering your face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hm?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’ve been talking and grinding in your sleep- are you alright?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fuck me.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sweetheart it’s 2 a.m.-” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fuck me, daddy.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. nsfw- xemnas-xigbar [dommed]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hii, can I request a Xemnas and Xigbar kinky smut were his female S/O dom them (no strap, and no ass play). Like one day his girl had enough of being a sub and fights for be on top and... Hehe... Makes them see that it's amazing when she's on top too. Ps: I love your blog and you're an amazing person, hope everythings okay"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Xemnas</em>
</p>
<p>“Lay down,” you quietly said, gently pushing Xemnas down while he looked up at you, his focus on your bare state as you rubbed his bare length- his body bare and flushed as you ran your hands down his chest. </p>
<p>“Darling,” Xemnas softly panted as you stroked him, his submission overtaking him as his head fell back. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry- I’m going to take care of you, Superior,” You gently said, his eyes finally slipping shut as you sat yourself on his length, biting your lip as his velvety length fills your walls. </p>
<p>“You feel so good, superior,”  You quietly praised, wiggling your hips while you adjusted to the fullness, his soft pants making you whimper. </p>
<p>“Please, darling, will you move?” He quietly asked, your hips slowly grinding against his. </p>
<p>“You’re so big~” you purred, slowly moving as he panted, your walls fluttering around him. </p>
<p>“My darling, you feel lovely,” Xemnas quietly panted, his hands roughly gripping your hips. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous like this, Xemnas,” You panted, your hips bouncing on top of you while you groaned. </p>
<p>“Please, my darling,” </p>
<p>“Not yet~” </p>
<p>
  <em>Xigbar</em>
</p>
<p>“You look so cute, Xiggy,” You teased, his glare cutting into you while he pulled at the handcuffs holding his hands on the headboard. </p>
<p>“You’re an asshole.” </p>
<p>“You said I could dom you if I could pin you down~” You purred, running your hands down his chest while you rested on his length, cockwarming him while he squirmed under you. </p>
<p>“I meant physically-”<br/>“Handcuffs are physical.” </p>
<p>“You ass- fuck,” he gasp, your fingers twisting his nipples, a low groan leaving him as you continued to pinch him.<br/>“If you don’t fucking move-” </p>
<p>“If you start acting right, I will,” You interrupted, letting go of his paling nipples, slowly grinding on his length, his head falling back against the pillow.<br/>“That’s a good boy~” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. nsfw- xigbar-xaldin-saix-axel-marluxia-larxene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oof sorry i was typing really fast and fought mention how would Marluxia, Axel, Xigbar,Xaldin, larxene and Saix would react to s/o who is very quiet during sex. I sorry for the confusion. Also i hope your feeling okay make sure to take breaks"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Xigbar</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Look- He likes hearing that he’s doing a good job- whether that be outright praise or uncontrollable moans. </li>
<li>But if he can tell that you’re enjoying it from your facial expressions, your nails clawing into him, or sinking your teeth into his neck- he’ll notice that and be satisfied with that. </li>
<li>Xigbar might get a tiny bit offended that he can’t make any noises come out of you, but as long as you tell him that you tend to not make a lot of noise, he won’t get mad and will pay attention to little signs like that. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Xaldin</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Xaldin doesn’t care too much how much noise you make, but as long as he knows you’re enjoying yourself, he doesn’t mind if you’re quiet. </li>
<li>He knows that sometimes people don’t make a lot of noise and if you don’t, it doesn’t hurt his ego or anything like that. </li>
<li>As long as he can tell you’re enjoying it- either that being you pulling at his hair and your hips twitching- he doesn’t care. He wants you to be comfortable and if being quiet while he pounds into you, then so be it. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Saix</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>In all honesty, Saix is very confused about how you’re so quiet since he knows how violently rough he can get in bed- at one point he thought that you passed out. </li>
<li>Saix has to talk to you about it so that he knows that it’s just the way you are and nothing along the lines of you getting hurt or dissociating from being overwhelmed. </li>
<li>Out of everything he could be, he’s much more confused over anything else but as long as he sees that you’re truly enjoying yourself, he doesn’t bring it up again. His hickeys tell him so. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Axel</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Kinda offended, kinda gets it- typically, half of him getting off comes from the noises that you make while he’s pounding into you, so if you don’t make any, he’s concerned. </li>
<li>He will stop half way through and make sure that you’re okay, make sure that you’re actually feeling alright, and as long as you reassure him, he doesn’t see it as a deal breaker. </li>
<li>He just gets a lil confused and concerned about why you’re so quiet, but as long as you can’t walk the next day, he’s pleased. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Marluxia</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Lowkey is really okay with it- he gets a little concerned that others will hear the two of you- he isn’t concerned about them knowing that you’re getting your brains banged out, he’s concerned about perverts trying to snoop on your beauty. </li>
<li>So he is happy to be the only one who gets to see your tongue roll out of your mouth even if you’re not making any noticeable noises. </li>
<li>The most supportive and okay with you being super quiet during sex. He likes having it be a lil more private in his opinion. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Larxene </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>A little bit offended at first if you don’t clarify that you are quiet. She thinks you’re being a brat and not making any noise for her at first. </li>
<li>It isn’t a deal breaker if you don’t make much noise, she just wasn’t expecting it as she can be a lil bit loud in bed. </li>
<li>Larxene just needs clarification, and after that, she truly doesn’t mind that you’re so quiet. She can make up for the noise if it turns you on and it makes for good morning sex that no one can hear you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>